The Slytherin Princess
by kagschannold
Summary: Lies, love, and a whole lot of drama. Can Cilwenu Snape make Draco Malfoy tolerate her friends, and most importantly, can she handle a secret Severus has been hiding from her for fourteen years? Her fourth year. Read Cilwenu Snape 1-3 first.
1. Chapter 1

**Cilwenu**

Summary: ********The daughter of Severus Snape, love interest of Draco Malfoy, and a member to Slytherin. DO NOT read this if you are not into Harry Potter Characters paired with OC's. (this is purely for my amusement and junk, so either you like it or not.)********

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, it's characters/spells/charms, and whatnot. I DO own Cilwenu Eileen Snape (-with the exception of her middle* and last name).**

**NOTE: this story does not and will not go with the flow of any Harry Potter book.**

* * *

><p>She was Slytherin, and so was he.<p>

Why not be wrapped in his arms so close to his chest where she could hear the steady heartbeat? Why not kiss his lips and hear the promises he gave whispered into the shell of her ear so delicately?

Certainly there was nothing wrong with the way she was feeling. Certainly her father wouldn't mind.

Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself every time Draco Malfoy kissed her.

Cilwenu Eileen* Snape was the "bastard" child to the well-known, Professor Snape. She didn't have a mother, and she wasn't _completely_ sure that she was actually his biological daughter.

Severus never once told Cilwenu about her mother, and she never dared to ask. Her father was always so secretive.

"Are you sure no one will find us?"

"Positive."

"Ah… don't bite."

Draco groaned deep in his throat, lacing his slender fingers within the tresses of Cilwenu's dark brown hair. His other hand was preoccupied exploring the length of her back, slightly exposed due to a raised hemline.

They did this quite often, in fact, almost every time they found a little hole of opportunity.

Cilwenu couldn't deny how absolutely enlivening it felt to be in Draco's dominance.

And Draco couldn't deny what he thought at first sight of Cilwenu.

* * *

><p><em>Cilwenu hated walking down the Hogwarts hallways. She hated sitting in the classrooms with all the unforgiving eyes and crude comments made behind her back.<em>

_They thought she wasn't listening. They thought she was stupid, but they didn't know that every word muttered cut her deep._

_If they knew…. Would they show her mercy?_

* * *

><p>"Dr-Draco… stop." Cilwenu whined, feeling the scrape of Draco's perfectly straight teeth against the right side of her neck.<p>

It sent chills down her spine, and a tingling feeling in the pit of her belly. Cilwenu dug her fingertips into the material of his black suit. He seemed to like it more, and didn't move to alter his actions.

* * *

><p><em>Upon meeting her many foes in her first and second year, Cilwenu had lost complete hope of ever finding a friend in the Slytherin Hall. She found acceptance in the small group of Gryffindor students she knew her father wouldn't approve of at all.<em>

_Her father wouldn't allow her to associate with any other team, telling Cilwenu several times that she was above them, and should stay in her own league. It didn't make a bit of sense, and it wasn't fair._

_Which was why, Cilwenu went behind his words._

_It wasn't until the end of a Quidditch game that anybody in her own house took the time to acknowledge her properly. It was a Slytherin victory, and all the players were cheering obnoxiously, awaiting the player responsible for such a 'glorious' ending._

_"I'm Draco Malfoy…" He told her, and from the moment he laid eyes on Cilwenu, he wanted nothing else but to be around her at all times… be it possible._

_He latched to her instantly, touring her around the building, and warding off any one that tried to ask her out. It didn't bother her that they only asked her out because of Draco… not too much. Cilwenu was just relieved that she had someone to talk to… Someone so interested in her that it was absurd._

_No matter her last name._

_"It's bloody ridiculous, you know." Ronald Weasely told Cilwenu as they and the others stood in the hallway._

_Cilwenu looked over at Hermione, twisting her hair around her fingers, "He says I shouldn't waste my time hanging out with Mudbloods and Blood traitors…"_

_"That's definitely something he __would tell you…" Hermione replied. "You have to watch yourself with him, Cilwenu. I wouldn't… we wouldn't want-"_

_Harry placed a hand on Cilwenu's shoulder. "If Malfoy does anything to hurt you, Ron and I would have to take care of it."_

_Hermione laughed. Cilwenu blushed lightly and shook her head, "Thanks Harry."_

_The days got longer the more she spent time in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco and his gang. Draco was attached to her at the waist, possessively warding off any that tried to take their shot at Cilwenu. Something in Draco changed. He'd never had a problem before with getting a girl to like him, or teasing a random Hufflepuff in the middle of the class just for fun. (because, in reality, he would never waste his time with the likes of a girl from a different house.)_

_Draco liked to humiliate other girls. He especially liked to push poor Pansy to the edge every once in a while._

_Seeing Draco all over Pansy made Cilwenu grow with a jealousy she'd never felt before. It wasn't too soon after that, that Cilwenu claimed Draco for her own._

* * *

><p>"It's almost time for Potions Class."<p>

"I don't care."

"My father will."

There was another groan, and Cilwenu was pressed against the cold stone of the wall. Draco captured her lips in a passionate, hungry, kiss, moving those hands up to her cheeks to pull her into it.

In a matter of seconds, Cilwenu could feel her knees melting into gelatin, and her head spinning around in spiraling circles. He kissed her with so much exuberance, that she could barely find the will to breathe. He had her responsive, returning the kiss lazily, to where it was off rhythm to what Draco was trying to do.

Cilwenu reached in her pants pocket for her wand, grasping it between her index and middle finger. Draco was oblivious, having slid his tongue in between her teeth to deepen said kiss that much more.

If they didn't stop their snogging session soon… they would surely be late for class…

And her father would not allow that.

* * *

><p><em>"Expellia…" Cilwenu stopped.<em>

_Draco was puzzled, standing on top of the classroom table with his wand in hand and arm outstretched._

_"Don't stop in the middle of a spell, you git." Pansy, whoi was sitting comfortably in her chair, called out, giggling with her group of friends._

_Severus stood there, on the far end of the table, eyes narrowed and lips twisted in a frown._

_Draco smirked mischievously then, making Cilwenu flinch and part her lips to protest._

_"Levicorpus!" he shouted._

_Cilwenu screamed, being hoisted up and dangled upside down in the air above the table. She blushed a deep red, listening to the laughter around her. Anger boiled in her throat at Draco, but he smiled and winked._

_"Cilwenu shouted, extending her wand in his direction, "Locomotor Mortis!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_Her wand was thrown from her fingers, and somewhere into the depths of the shadowy room._

_"Liberacorpus." Severus called, in a most detached tone. Cilwenu came down, hard onto the table from which shifted upon impact._

_Draco raced over to her, hunching on his heels, "Be a little faster next time."_

_She looked up, grinning. "Wanker."_

* * *

><p>"Aguamenti." Cilwenu moaned, feeling Draco travel down her cheek, down to her jaw.<p>

A splash of water flowed from the tip of Cilwenu's wand, and then gushed the moment Draco pulled away.

She pointed her wand in his direction, spraying him with the ice-cold water until he sputtered and coughed in frustration.

He cast Expelliarmus, (like he always did when they battled) but was countered when Cilwenu called her own out simultaneously.

Draco looked surprised, but pleased at the same time. He spit out the last bit of water.

"Be a little faster next time, you wanker." Cilwenu said flirtatiously.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: THE ITALICS ARE HER FLASHBACKS. This might not be accurate, but as stated above, this does not (and will not) go with any of the Harry Potter books. This is purely for my amusement, so if you do not like Harry Potter Characters paired with my own creations, then you probably shouldn't have read this xD.<strong>

**Cilwenu Eileen* Snape- Eileen is the name of Snape's mother, and I decided to put that as Cilwenu's middle name. Kind of like dedication in her name to his mother. Meh, I'm not sure. Her middle name was originally going to be Amara.**

**Why is she Slytherin? Because Severus Snape says so? Yeah. I'm going with that. Also… Snape (and Draco) doesn't want Cilwenu to have anything to do with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. So she is confined to only making friends with the students in Slytherin. And in this chapter, where it flashes to Cilwenu and Draco dueling in the classroom: yeah, I'm still new to this, but I figured… why not duel in Snape's classroom in free time?**

**This is my FIRST Harry Potter fan fiction. So, if you have any pointers, please tell me! I need as much information as anyone can give (as in spells/charms)… for I am one of those people who watch the movies rather than read the books… (once all my books are back, I will be able to read them… they're being borrowed by my god brother)**

**Other than that, please remember that this (or any others) does not go with the books. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cilwenu Snape**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Being a fourth year in Hogwarts didn't mean much, but it didn't mean little. It just meant, you were a little more than halfway through with school, and you were that much more experienced than the younger wizards.

Cilwenu Snape walked down the hall, her potions books in between her arms and chest. Behind that chest, her heart was pounding fast, nervous.

Perhaps because she was going to meet her friends.

Friends of which she _knew_ Malfoy wouldn't approve of. Not to mention what her father would have to say about it.

Did it really matter though?

As she stole through the hallways, Cilwenu drew closer and closer to the bridge, where they had all scheduled to meet right before lunch. She felt her feet pick up a rushed pace, and soon, her face met the cool wind of the outside. The wind blew through her dark tresses, and took them away from her equally dark eyes.

She could see the figures of her friends all huddled together, a smile creeping upon her lips.

They were the one thing, other than seeing Draco, that made her school days _actually_ worth it all.

"Cilwenu?" Hermione Granger said, poking her head out from the huddle. She was delighted when her question was answered, only to push poor Ron Weasely out of the way to get to her.

Cilwenu smiled a bigger smile than she had been previously. She opened her arms to Hermione, hugging the girl tightly. It's been at least three months since they'd seen one another, and Cilwenu hadn't been able to ride with them to Hogwarts, like she had last year.

Of course, last year, she hadn't gotten together with Draco until the very last months of school. Since then, Cilwenu found it harder and harder to sneak away to hang out with them.

All summer she was at Malfoy Manor, getting to know Draco's parents. As if she really needed to know them. She supposed it was better than constantly disagreeing with her father.

"How are you!"

Cilwenu and Hermione drew apart. Cilwenu's eyes glanced back as she spotted Harry, Ron and Luna heading their way. Harry smiled politely, waving as Ron blushed with his head turned. Luna, as always, was talking, mostly about things the group was not completely sure they understood.

"I found some time to see you guys. I apologize for not greeting you on the train."

Harry shook his head, holding up his hand, he needn't the explanation. He amoung the rest knew how her situation was. "We understand."

"Thank you, Harry." Cilwenu said.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

"Ron doesn't seem to want to be around you right now." Luna said. Her innocent blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders, as a compliment to her face. She really meant no harm, but Luna was known for her honesty, and random facts the others never seemed to want anyone else to know.

Cilwenu blinked, watching as Hermione smacked her best friend across the arm. He winced, but didn't say a word. The look on his face confirmed what Luna had said. Suddenly, Cilwenu felt the sting of being unwanted sweep over her. She hated that she hadn't always gotten along with Ron. It was Draco's doing after all.

The one time Ron had ever shown the slightest bit of interest in Cilwenu, Draco scared him off. He and Cilwenu had not quite made their relationship official, and it had been completely absurd the way they'd squabbled over her. Ron looked so hurt, he looked so jealous, and it hurt their friendship in several unfortunate ways.

"Well… I have to go anyways… Draco will be irritated if I don't meet him at the Great Hall." Cilwenu said lowly. She looked down at the stone floor, and then back up to meet gazes with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione apologized with her eyes, and Harry reached out to give her a quick hug.

Cilwenu turned on her heels, rushing off towards the Great Hall in the middle of the small crowd of first years escorted by Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Draco sat with his hip pressed against Cilwenu's. Pansy sat on the other side of him, her scowl plastered permanently upon her lips. She didn't much care that <em>her<em> Draco was spending his time with the likes of another girl. Especially not with the likes of Cilwenu Snape.

Cilwenu felt mutual towards her. Ever since her second year at Hogwarts, she and Pansy swore their undying rivalry. Pansy had, back then, a nasty habit of playing tricks on Cilwenu. So many pranks, in fact, that Cilwenu almost broke her arm while flying her broom. It was only to her fortune that her father, Severus, butted in and completely stopped Pansy's antics with a months load of detentions.

Granted, Cilwenu's first two years were not her best, but she knew without Pansy Parkinson bugging her at any given moment, they would have been more bearable.

When Cilwenu started to hang out with Draco, it was considered payback, in a way.

However, it never stopped Pansy from hanging all over him in the middle of class.

"Dear Draco~" pansy crooned, leaning with her elbows on the table. She was inches away from his face, and her eyes sparkled with a deviousness lingering around her entire being.

Draco swallowed the saliva that built up in his throat, and turned his eyes to her. He smirked unpleasantly.

Pansy reached to brush her fingers along Draco's cheek. Draco didn't move away from her, either, and it made Cilwenu seethe with anger. She watched, her eyes slit and her teeth clamped down so the vein in her forehead started to pulse. It absolutely burned her to see Pansy act in such an annoyingly _attractive_ way. Surely, Draco was only trying to pass his time the _one_ month they'd dated, back in second year.

"Tell me you're going to drop this _half-blood_ sometime soon." She continued.

It wasn't true however, Cilwenu was a pure-blood. If there was anything she knew about her mother, it was that she was a pure-blooded witch, and that she'd passed on that trait to Cilwenu at birth. People assumed Cilwenu to be half-blooded. Simply because her father was.

Draco chuckled once beneath his breath, and looked back at the table where his hands were laced together. Cilwenu nudged him with her elbow, of which made him cast his eyes from the table and onto her. He looked down into her dark eyes, although without speaking a single word to her.

"Good morning Hogwarts Students." Professor Dumbledore greeted, having stood up from the Headmaster's Table. He smiled kindly, as Professor McGonagall ushered her first years to the front of the Hall. It was time for the Sorting.

Cilwenu remembered how it felt to sit in that creaky wooden chair, and the voice of the Sorting Hat as it spoke to her which house she was destined to be in. Cilwenu ultimately knew, from her family history, which house she would be placed in. It didn't bother her at all to be in Slytherin. Not like it had Harry.

"We welcome our newest first years to our school with open arms. It is time for the Sorting."

Professor McGonagall was called to the front then, and started on her instructions. The students whispered amongst one another, chattering about where they wanted to be, and who they thought would be placed where. It made Cilwenu smile.

Draco looked over at Cilwenu in the midst of the Sorting, nudging her for her attention. She didn't register the feel of his nudging, not up until he called out her name and stared at her with one brow drawn upwards. He shook his head in disbelief. It was how she always acted when she was absorbed in whatever went on.

Cilwenu looked up into his grey eyes, "What?" Her voice sounded angry.

Draco was befuddled, "What is the matter with you?" He asked her. His frown made her heart flutter.

Cilwenu rolled her shoulders, and then pursed her lips for a second. She looked over at Pansy, who was, thankfully, at least a foot away from Draco now. Crabbe and Goyle had joined them a little late in the ceremony, but they'd started on keeping the girl occupied. At least, for that given time.

"Why do you let Pansy do that to you?" Cilwenu asked, "I mean, bloody hell Draco, she's all over you sometimes."

He laughed, "Is that really all you're upset over?"

"Is that _all?_ Are you kidding me?" She was obviously too loud. Loud enough to where she caught eye of Severus staring at her.

She reduced her voice into an almost whisper, "She asked when you were going to leave me and all you did was laugh."

"That was hardly a laugh." Draco muttered back.

"It was enough, Draco."

New students, most of which were paired into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, shyly made their way to their seats. They watched as the Sorting commenced, and the newest pair to Slytherin immediately started to criticize any other student sorted into other houses. It was typical Slytherin attitude, unfortunately. As if they needed any more smug, snotty kids.

Draco groaned at Cilwenu, sliding a mere inch away from her side. He shook his head out of annoyance, and then went on to talk to Pansy. She was delighted in his effort to show her attention, but Cilwenu figured out that he was just doing it to get on her nerves even more.

With every word the two talked, Cilwenu became angrier. She became so angry, that she'd even contemplated leaving the Great Hall.

_It's not worth the aggravation… or the detention._ Cilwenu told herself. She breathed in and out heavily.

Between the two boys that sat on the other side of the table, Cilwenu could see Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione was clapping her hands happily, while Ron and Harry conversed over something in one of their text books. It was odd to already be studying at the first day of the year. Perhaps, though, it wasn't her business. Cilwenu just wished she could go over and sit with them.

At least Pansy wasn't over _there_.

When McGonagall finished off her Sorting and put away the hat, Dumbledore aroused the lot of Hogwarts students into a round of applause. Cilwenu joined in, trying to let her anger cool down.

Not too long after, did the tables fill with generous portions of various foods. First years were amazed, while the other students were already used to it.

Draco filled up his plate to the brim, before jabbing his fork into one of the potatoes. Cilwenu watched the way he ate, so full of manners, despite just how much he'd planned to eat. Draco wasn't like Crabbe or Goyle, who intended on wolfing down their food before they had a chance to taste it.

Cilwenu didn't bother to mess with her silverware. She didn't bother with the food, and she certainly didn't bother to sort out Draco's forks and knives, like she would usually. She lost her appetite the moment she laid eyes on Pansy.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Why should I talk?" Cilwenu bit. She didn't look at Draco, although she could feel him looking at her.

He snorted, "Quit being so ridiculous. It's unattractive."

"I would think you thought the same of Pansy. Your actions a moment ago tell me otherwise. Why waste your time. Drop me like she says, and be done with it. Certainly she is more your type, right?" Cilwenu said, though meaning for every word to remain in her head,

Inside she panicked, but on the outside, she wore the same cold stare as her father did.

Draco looked at her with the most unbelief. "Is that really how you feel?"

She said nothing. Tears stung the crooks of her eyes, and threatened to spill over if she dare to open her mouth and speak again. She wouldn't… not without an apology.

Draco sat down his silverware. He whispered something to Pansy, who turned and looked directly at Cilwenu. The girl was obviously rejecting what he'd said, but Cilwenu didn't want the apology from _her_. She wanted Draco to tell her that he didn't want to leave her, and that he wasn't wasting his time with her.

That's what she wanted, but it wasn't like he would tell her that in front of his friends. Draco was too stubborn to tell anyone how he felt about anything.

"Sorry, Snape." Pansy bit, before turning back to her plate.

Draco turned back to Cilwenu then. Unexpectedly, he ran his hand across her back, and then leaned in so close that it made Cilwenu blush.

"Stop being so absurd."

Cilwenu nodded at him, feeling a little defeated and embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Common Room was nothing at all like the Gryffindor Commom Room.<p>

Cilwenu had been in the Gryffindors only twice in her four years, but, she distinctly remembered there being more than just four or five other students.

It seemed livelier in the Gryffindor Common. The Slytherin students didn't really dill dally in conversation. The two times of stealing in to the other were risks Cilwenu probably shouldn't have taken. If her father found it, it would be far worse than a couple of detentions. She would never be allowed out of her dormitory after classes ever again, if he had his way.

That whole day, after breakfast, Cilwenu couldn't bring herself to strike up a conversation with her boyfriend. In the classes she shared with him, Cilwenu would just sit there next to him, listening to the lessons and taking her notes silently. Draco didn't seem to mind it, but she was certain he would rather her talk to him. It wasn't like he was _alone_ in class. Crabbe, Goyle, and sometimes even Blaise were there for him to converse with.

When they asked him what was wrong with her, Draco would wave his hand in her direction and tell them that she wasn't feeling her best. It wasn't really a _lie_. She didn't feel well, but she certainly wasn't sick.

The apology Pansy spat in the Great Hall wasn't secured either. During lunch, Cilwenu endured another round of Pansy's pointless flirting. She slipped her arms around Draco's right one, and leaned against him like a pillow. She would obnoxiously bump against him in the hallways and cause him to stumble against Cilwenu. Cilwenu tried her hardest to ignore it.

She wanted to make up some excuse to Draco about needing to be alone for a little while. She didn't want to be _alone_ per say. Cilwenu just wanted to talk to her friends. She wanted to be able to feel like she was free.

"I think Professor Trelawny needs to seriously see a shrink or something." Pansy laughed, her voice booming throughout the common room.

Draco chuckled only slightly, having laced his fingers along with Cilwenu's. She sat there next to him, quietly.

He looked at her, after only a few minutes, and nudged her side. "I agree, don't you?"

"Sure."

"Don't be such a bugger, Snape. It will get you nowhere." Pansy said next, leaning over from her side of the couch to look at Cilwenu.

Cilwenu narrowed her eyes only a little. She wanted to say something smart in return, but decided against it when Draco's hand tightened around hers.

"Honestly, I do not understand her at all, Draco. What made you leave me for _her?_" Pansy rolled her eyes angrily. The twisted smile on her lips was anything but assuring, and with her statement, Cilwenu turned her head and looked at Draco.

He was already staring down at her, shaking his head.

Was _that_ true?

"You were annoying. Lay off Cilwenu, will you?" Draco said.

Cilwenu blushed a light pink colour, unable to hide the upcoming grin that spread across her lips. She leaned against Draco then, and for a second, she could see him smile a completely honest, undeniable smile. It was beautiful.

A smile like that came very rarely, other than the times where she would see her boyfriend taunting a student from a different house. No, this smile was much different. It had a meaning to it, such a sincere meaning. This was so unlike Draco, that if Cilwenu tried to explain it to Harry, Ron or Hermione, they just simply wouldn't believe her. It was unfortunate just how poorly Draco treated other people. He had so much kindness buried beneath his hard exterior.

Cilwenu supposed the influence of Lucius Malfoy was the main point to the way Draco acted. His mother was nothing of the sort, but she definitely had her moments. Draco was going to grow up just like his father.

Cilwenu only hoped that it wasn't how it was going to be.

Pansy removed herself from the couch at Draco's demand. She gave Cilwenu a glare, and stomped off into the hallway, where Crabbe and Goyle followed her closely.

They were alone, Draco and Cilwenu.

Draco shifted comfortably into the couch, where he became eye level to Cilwenu. She stared into his eyes much like she did most of the time. His smile faded into a more serious expression, but the sincerity was still there. She could tell.

"What you said in the Great Hall this morning…"

"Draco, I apologize for that. I just got jealous."

"Why are you jealous of Pansy?" Draco inquired.

Cilwenu shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, really, it's not so much jealousy as it is resentment."

"I think you can take her. She's really not that tough."

"I can't afford to mess with her." Cilwenu said, looking down to Draco's lips.

He smirked upon noticing, and licked his bottom lip tauntingly. Cilwenu stared at his mouth for a reasonable amount of time, memorizing the shape, the curve. She leaned forwards to him, coming mere centimeters of such lips. Her heart pounded, and something inside her body sent chills down her spine. He made no move to close the gap, rather, he took in the smell of her skin. He reached over and brushed his knuckles across her side teasingly.

Cilwenu shuddered, and eventually leaned even closer when the feeling became unbearable.

Their lips met, and all feeling she had previously had in her entire body rushed, swirling into a whole new sensation. She grew warm, and she felt hungry for him. Her lips turned in tune to Draco's, matching, speeding up, and then slowing down.

His hums became a sweet song in her ears, one she had grown accustomed to during the whole summer they (practically) spent together.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were spent mainly with Draco. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, all thanks to a rumor started by none other than Pansy herself.<p>

It was a true rumor at that, but it wasn't as if he was going to _fully_ believe the caramel-colored girl. He just believed her enough to watch over Cilwenu.

Her father had grown strangely watchful as well, and it was weird for Cilwenu to see them acting the same exact way. Severus didn't particularly care for his daughter to date Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's only son, but she knew he would chose her dating Draco over hanging out with some _nonsense_ Gryffindor kids and 'that one Ravenclaw wench'.

Oh yes, anything was better to him than _that_.

While walking down the hall to lunch, on some days, Cilwenu would feel the eyes of Crabbe and Goyle. They were sent out to watch Cilwenu when Draco was unable to be around. He would meet her, as scheduled, at the Great Hall entrance. It was an obsessive way of making sure she didn't steal away to meet those _rumored_ friends.

Although, sometimes, and _just_ sometimes, Cilwenu was able to sneak away from his cronies. She would catch up with Hermione and Harry in the middle of the hallway from Professor Flitwick's classroom, and talk to them all for a matter of at least three or so minutes. She never extended her escape time, and she never risked doing so while she felt those pairs of eyes following her.

Crabbe and Goyle were far too oblivious at times for Cilwenu, who was smarter than they estimated. She wasn't like Draco's past girlfriends.

Despite Draco's suspicion, Cilwenu still couldn't help the way she felt about him.

"What do you _mean_, watchdogs?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone, as to not let Harry hear her.

He heard anyways, and poked his head into the conversation to protest. Hermione grabbed a hold of Cilwenu's shoulders, and shook her quite harshly. She was filled with anger, worry, and Cilwenu telling her something such as _that_ was just too much for Hermione Granger to process.

Cilwenu sighed, and pried herself away, "Pansy went around telling Draco that I was hanging out with you guys when he wasn't around. I know he has a resentment towards Harry, and you too, Hermione. He doesn't want me to hang out with anyone other than _his_ friends. My father isn't _that_ bad, but I know he wouldn't want me hanging out with you guys either."

Harry cleared his throat. His index finger pushed his circular glasses up the bridge of his nose, preventing them from sliding down as he hung his head. He chuckled, but only at the ridiculousness of Cilwenu's news.

"You're telling us, that you are going to sit there and let Draco control every one you associate with?" Harry asked.

Cilwenu swallowed, "He's not doing a very good job, now is he, Harry?"

She had a point.

But, Hermione didn't care, "This is absurd! I'm half-tempted to go up to that pompous jerk, Malfoy and punch him right in his nose _again!_"

"No, Hermione, don't. I don't know what he will do if he finds out that Pansy really _wasn't_ lying. That's rare for her, after all." Cilwenu pleaded.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. Her lips poked out in a pout, and she drew her brows together. The bell for lunch rang loudly through the halls, making Cilwenu turn her head and glance over the hallway for Crabbe and Goyle.

"I had better go, before his cronies decide to come this way." she told the two.

Ron had appeared at the end of the other side of the hallway with Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang. They laughed, up until Ron looked up and spotted the little Snape girl. He frowned, and dropped his gaze to the floor. Cilwenu couldn't bother to talk to him this time, and she hugged both Harry and Hermione.

Shortly after students started to pour out into the hall, she stole into the crowd and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter was rather long for me, I hope it wasn't dragged out too much (dragged, drug, whatever haha xD). I had to kind of make Draco a little possessive of Cilwenu. Not to mention Severus' rules about her having certain friends as well (he is actually a little more lenient than Draco). I know some people do not like Original Characters in fan fiction, but it is something I do. I am trying to make Cilwenu a likeable character, but if you do not care for this sort of thing, that is completely understandable.<strong>

**I don't particularly like Flames, but I do like advice. So please, drop a review and tell me what you think of my story so far. (Look for several small DraMione one-shots as well, I adore the DracoxHermione pairing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**I want to take the time to say thanks to all my reviewers. I know some people don't like O.C.s paired with HP characters, but to the ones that like my story, you keep me going :D. im corny, I know. This chapter takes place a couple of days after the time period in chapter two...**

**If I owned Harry Potter, I would personally know all the actors/actresses and we would be friends forever. :D**

* * *

><p>"Where is Draco?" Cilwenu asked around in the Slytherin Common Room. There was hardly a person in sight, and absolutely no one there that Cilwenu recognized.<p>

_Great. _She thought, rolling her eyes.

No one looked up from where they were sitting, and they seemed to have not even heard what she'd asked. Cilwenu frowned, folding her arms over her chest. There was no sight of Crabbe and Goyle around… the one time she actually wanted their attention. Out of frustration, Cilwenu stomped her foot, throwing herself down on one of the long-stretch couches.

She let out a heavy sigh, and looked up at the ceiling. She was bored.

Absolutely, positively, _bloody_ bored as hell.

Drumming her fingers, tapping her feet, and flipping her hair away from her face three times in a matter of thirty seconds, and Cilwenu felt like if she didn't do something soon, she would go mad. She had no idea where Hermione and the others were, and there wasn't a complete assurance that she wouldn't be under _supervision._

At this point in time on any other given weekend, Cilwenu would usually be wrapped in Draco's arms. Draco would have made sure the Common Room was empty, just so he could be able to show her what no one else saw in him.

Respect, kindness.

His eyes would look so peaceful, and he would be _laughing_. He would be someone none of his friends would know. He would be the Draco that Cilwenu wanted him to be all the time. Although, it hadn't been that side of him that attracted her to the Malfoy boy.

She smiled at the thought of it, but then frowned shortly after. Why… why hadn't he at least waited for her to wake up?

"Excuse me?" a voice directly behind Cilwenu made her jerk and turn her head quickly to look back.

A girl, not much younger than Cilwenu held her books to her chest, and smiled politely.

"Uh… yes?" Cilwenu asked, her voice a little harsh.

The girl swallowed, "Draco wanted me to tell you that he is watching Quidditch practice."

"He told _you_ in particular?"

"I was the only one in here when he came looking for you…"

"Crabbe and Goy-"

"They're in detention."

_Ah, so my watch dogs are gone for the day…_

Cilwenu stood up from the couch. With both hands, she brushed the wrinkles from her skirt, and straightened her sweater. She shot a look of thanks to the pale girl, and brushed aside to walk out of the common room.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch Pitch was loud, head-splitting, and it wasn't even half-way full.<p>

Draco sat, leaned over to the edge of his seat, next to Cilwenu, who wore her scarf, for the first time that late fall. It was, for some reason, terribly cold. The fact that Draco hadn't paid her much attention upon her arrival, didn't really help either. Cilwenu sat with her arms tucked in her cloak, and a very annoyed look on her face.

She didn't get _why_ Draco decided to stop playing Quidditch in the first place, considering he took it so seriously.

Then again, there was a lot of things about Draco that she didn't get.

One of them was sitting next to him, snuggled up in her own cloak, no scarf, no gloves, nothing. She just sat there, almost against Draco's hip with that stupid, absurd grin on her lips. Had no one known Draco was dating Cilwenu, they would have suspected Pansy to be his snogging buddy.

That positively struck Cilwenu to her core. She would never be cordial to that _conniving, manipulative… __**bitch**__._

"Are you cold?" Draco asked Cilwenu, having finally broken his gaze from the players.

Cilwenu looked at him with her nose red, and teeth chattering. She had no kindness for such weather, and she dreaded what winter would be like.

"Come here."

His arm extended to her, and eventually, wrapped around Cilwenu so comfortably, that she sunk into his side and rest her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled, one of _those_ smiles, and kissed her gently… In front of everyone in the Quidditch Pitch.

Cilwenu reminded herself to take his temperature later.

"I would have waited, but you are so intent on sleeping all bloody morning." He told her.

_But of course… he doesn't _like_ waiting…_

"I like to get my sleep, what can I say?" Cilwenu replied. She smiled up at her boyfriend.

Pansy was caught staring at them, her eyes green with jealousy. She was _always_ staring at them. Rather, she was always staring at Draco. She had such an unhealthy obsession with him…

Throughout the whole practice, Cilwenu remained glued to Draco's side with her arms wrapped around his torso. He had his one arms still around Cilwenu, and every time something excited him, his fingers dug into her side. She smiled, not particularly caring about anything other than his warmth. He looked so much better when he was happy… and that smile only made it ten times more worth it.

It felt so great… knowing that she was with him.

* * *

><p>After Quidditch practice, Draco ran to meet Blaise, who was still on the Quidditch team, even after Draco had left. They chatted, while Cilwenu waited at the exit, hands in Draco's jacket pocket.<p>

His warmth still surrounded him, and she smiled to herself.

"Cilwenu!"

Cilwenu looked to her left, and spotted Luna, who was holding tight to Neville's hand. They looked so odd together, Neville's cherry red blush so apparent, even from their distance. Cilwenu watched out for her boyfriend, and stepped out to greet them.

Luna skipped, and halted right in front of the Slytherin girl. "You seem very happy." She stated.

Cilwenu nodded her head. She always loved seeing Luna, "That was a wonderful practice. Hello to you, Neville."

Neville smiled.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning?" Luna asked. She rocked back and forth on her heels, arms tucked behind her back. She was far too under-dressed for such cold weather, but she didn't seem to really notice.

Cilwenu cast a glance over to where Draco and Blaise stood. She knew what the consequences would be if he were to see her talking to the little Ravenclaw girl, and her Gryffindor boyfriend.. She couldn't let something like that ruin his _whole_ Saturday.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure if Draco wants to-"

"I asked if _you_ were going, I said nothing about Draco."

Cilwenu flinched at the sound of Draco's name from Luna's tongue.

"My father might not let me go. He has a sort of… watch on what I do."

"That's right. Hermione told me about that." Luna tilted her head to the side, "I'll tell Harry to meet you on the Bridge."

Had she not understood anything?

"Alright." Cilwenu said.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please keep me MOTIVATED on this story… I keep drifting from it. Right now I am getting ready to work on a story in which poor Luna goes a little insane. I can't wait to write it. Something different. <strong>

**I really need to write back to where Cilwenu first started Hogwarts and got to know who she knows now. I feel like this story is a little… well, I'm not sure. I need more inspiration.**

**A new character is going to come into play in the fifth or sixth chapter depending on how well the next chapter goes, as promised to Bonexyz. Therefore, I will not own said character. :D Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is SLOWLY moving. Please bear with me… Also keep in mind that this story (or any others like this) will not go with the flow of the Harry Potter books. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

It was unbelievably easy to convince Draco that she was not feeling her best that morning. Cilwenu told Draco that she would rather spend her Sunday indoors, and when he offered to stay with her, she lied and said what she had was highly contagious.

When Draco had been gone at least a half hour, Cilwenu slipped on her normal clothes, and out of the dormitory. Harry met her on the bridge, throwing his invisibility cloak over her head to hide her from everyone else. She had deep regrets for lying, but at the same time, she felt her limbs fill with an adrenaline rush.

She couldn't wait to be with her friends for the whole day… or, at least until she knew Draco would be back to check on her.

"People are going to think I'm completely mental for talking to myself." Harry said, trying to look as unsuspicious as he possibly could.

Cilwenu looked at him from underneath the cloak, smiling, "Oh, Harry… I'm the only one that fits that category at this moment."

"Are you sure Malfoy won't suspect you?" Harry then asked. He looked down every time he opened his mouth.

"He already suspects me enough…"

"You're right. You are _mental._"

Through the cloak, Cilwenu punched Harry in the arm. A group of wizards stared at him as he cried out in pain. Harry merely swallowed and shook his head.

"Bloody hell… that really hurt."

Cilwenu smirked proudly… "Do you think I can take this thing off yet?"

"Pretty sure the coast will be clear by now."

The cloak slipped off Cilwenu's body, revealing her smiling face to her close friend. Harry seemed relieved enough, not having to look like he was talking aloud to himself. He nudged Cilwenu playfully, shooting her a wink.

Cilwenu blushed, "Ah, Harry, you git."

"I like it better when you don't have a jerk attached to your hip." Harry laughed. He threw an arm around Cilwenu's shoulders. Cilwenu nodded her head at him in response.

They were approaching The Three Broomsticks, where they would meet up with the others.

Hermione and Ron stood outside of the Pub with Fred and George, Ron's erratic twin brothers. They looked over at Harry and Cilwenu. Hermione waved enthusiastically, while Ron stood there, looking emotionless as ever.

It was definitely time to pull the poor redhead aside.

* * *

><p>"I love the taste of Pumpkin Juice." Cilwenu hummed, wiping the creamy substance from her top lip, after downing her third glass.<p>

Fred and George sat on either side of her, bouncing happily to another one of their newest inventions. Ron, however, was just _staring_ at Cilwenu. It was bothersome, really… but…

"Are you certain you won't get caught here?" Hermione inquired.

Cilwenu shrugged, "Harry brought his invisibility cloak… I don't suspect Draco will come to Hogsmeade while Slytherin is practicing for the Quidditch game."

Harry nodded in agreement, and leaned back in his chair until it whined at his weight.

Hermione wrapped her fingers around Cilwenu's hand, "Is he good to you? Malfoy, I mean."

Cilwenu nodded, "Yes. He is exceptionally good."

"I still cannot believe that…"

"That's too bad, Hermione…" she paused, "There is a lot about Draco you do not know, and have not seen."

Ron snorted at this, making everyone cast their glances at him. Cilwenu wiggled her hand from underneath her muggle-born friend. She felt hurt at his gesture.

"Ronald…" Hermione said in a breathy voice.

He glared, "Like _anyone_ can actually believe that rubbish… There is nothing good at all about Draco Malfoy, and everyone at this table can't say otherwise. Even his _girlfriend._"

Cilwenu shuddered at Ron's tone. She looked at him, hurt, "You don't know him…"

"I _know_ him." Ron started, "I know he _uses_ people. He's a jerk. He has you on _bloody_ lockdown!" Ron's eyes were filled with fire. He shoved his glass away from him, gripping the handle so hard that his knuckles turned white.

They all watched as Ron stood up from the table, and then turned around to leave.

Cilwenu stood up too, and followed him.

* * *

><p>Ever since Draco warded Ron off in the hallway when Ron innocently said Hello to Cilwenu, Ron hadn't been the same with her since. It hurt her to know that her boyfriend drove Ron away from their friendship, and if she couldn't at least get Ron out of this nonsense and talk to her, Cilwenu would have to say <em>something<em> to Draco.

It wasn't really as if Ron was interested in her. He admitted he was never going to ask her out in the first place. The fact that Draco automatically assumed something like that infuriated him… and Ron watched as Cilwenu turned her head and let the Slytherin boy have at him. Harry told Cilwenu that was the reason he was being so absurd.

It didn't help that Ron was bothered by the way Draco treated Cilwenu. He _hated_ that she allowed him to do such things…

"_I don't like what Pansy told me." Draco sneered, looking down at Cilwenu on the couch._

_Cilwenu wiggled uncomfortably, "Why do you believe her?"_

"_That's not the point." He bit, "I don't want you hanging around with blood traitors, especially not _them_."_

"_I hardly think that is even remotely fair Draco. She's not the most truthful person in this school, and you know this. I cannot believe you for taking her word over mine." _

_Draco shook his head, "When I'm not around, someone else _will_ be."_

"Ron!" Cilwenu shouted, trailing close behind the redhead.

Ron threw his arms into the air, quickening his pace, "Piss off!"

"Ronald! Please!"

"Leave me alone!" Ron hissed.

"It's not my fault Draco acts that way, Ron, you can't take it out on me! That's not fair…"

Ron stopped. He stopped in his tracks, and Cilwenu almost went head on into his back. She stood behind him, staring up at the back of Ron's head.

"You didn't even defend me.. Why won't you tell Malfoy that he can't pick and choose your friends! You're his girlfriend, not his daughter."

"You're right, but Ron, it's not that easy!" Cilwenu yelled.

He kicked the ground, "It isn't always going to be easy…"

"No… Draco cannot pick my friends for me, and he is not doing a very good job of this possessive watch on me." Cilwenu began, "He might _be_ a jerk, but he is the guy I'm with and I _like_ him a lot. It might not make sense to you why I like him, or why I let him do this to me… but my father does it too."

Ron turned his head a little, looking at Cilwenu from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not _allowed_ to have friends in any other house because of something in my father's past. It must have hurt him so deep that he told me not to associate with you guys to protect me. What exactly is so bad about you is nothing I can ever imagine… They both tell me to stay away from you, and I can't…"

"Cilwenu…"

"Besides, Ron… I've been coming to see you guys whenever I can… Isn't that enough? Why do you have to stare at me like you _hate_ me every time I walk up?" Cilwenu leaned until her forehead rest against her friend's back.

Ron's shoulders were tight, "He told me to stay away from you."

"So you're going to listen to him? Ron… if I had to stay away from you… if I had to stay away from Hermione and Harry, I would die." Cilwenu felt as if she would cry. She hated the thought of not being able to see her friends.

She hated not being able to see them like she used to.

Cilwenu kept her head down even when Ron turned to look down at her. He hugged her to his chest, and shook his head.

"You're too good for him, you know…" He commented.

"Bugger, Ron… stop ruining the moment." Cilwenu laughed, clinging to her friend.

* * *

><p>Luna and Neville were there when Cilwenu and Ron walked back into the pub.<p>

They sat there for what seemed like years, talking and laughing about silly things Cilwenu missed dearly.

There were at least twenty empty glasses of pumpkin juice that covered the table by the time they left, and Harry, as generously dispositional as he was, took the tab, refusing to let anyone pay for their mess.

Together, arm-in-arm, the group walked up the trail leading out of Hogsmeade.

And that was when Cilwenu saw him.

Draco.

It was too late for Harry to whisk out his cloak and hide Cilwenu when Draco caught sight of her in between the string of friends.

His eyes were wide, angry, unbelieving.

She _lied_ to him, and she was _caught._

Draco immediately rushed towards his girlfriend. He stopped short of where she stood, prepared for the worst out of his mouth. She saw nothing but pure anger in his face. He would not forgive her for this, and it was completely absurd.

It was completely unfair.

"Draco…" Cilwenu coughed.

Draco snatched up her wrist in his hand, pulling her out of the arm-link. Cilwenu cried out in pain at his strength, and Hermione lunged forwards. Draco gave her a daring stare. He held Cilwenu so close to his face, that in the back of her mind, she just hoped he was going to let it go…

It was impossible.

"Malfoy, you let her go this instant!" Hermione screamed.

Cilwenu didn't know whether his vice grip could get any stronger until it had. She felt her knees begin to buckle, and tears sting her eyes.

"What are you doing here with them!" Draco yelled, ignoring Hermione, who was hushed then by Luna. "You lied to me!"

"Draco… you're hurting me…" Cilwenu whimpered, her muscles throbbing and fingers growing numb.

"Pansy was right… I wasn't going to fully believe her, but you just proved it, didn't you?"

"Pl-please, Draco… please…." she begged. "Please d-don't be mad at me… please."

He jerked her straight up, seeing her knees give in to gravity. Cilwenu cried out, her chest heaving up and down out of fright. She'd never seen such anger in her boyfriend than she was now.

"It's a little too late for that, Snape." He hissed.

It stung to hear her last name drip off his tongue coldly.

Draco released Cilwenu's wrist. She was pulled back by Ron, and held close by Hermione, who was still trying her hardest to keep cool in front of Draco.

His eyes scanned the group twice over, before he turned and shuddered.

"Don't bother trying to beg… It won't help."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ah… well, I feel a <strong>_**little**_** better now that I have written Cilwenu's first three years in a One-Shot series. I hope it cleared some stuff up about her. Bleh, I write on a whim, so I wonder what my brain will come up for the next chapter. Other than a NEW character :D **

**I see a pattern in my stories and it slightly annoys me. **

**Please review. I love advice and nice people. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised. Here is the fifth chapter. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
>I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of bonexyz<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

"_But I'm not your girlfriend."_

_Draco cocked his head to the side slightly, "Do you want to be?"_

According to anyone that had heard about it, Cilwenu and Draco were no longer together.

Single-handedly, Cilwenu betrayed, lied, and hurt Draco at the same time, ultimately leading him to stop talking to her. In the halls, he acted like she wasn't even visible, not to mention wanting to be separated from her in class, since he couldn't switch periods.

Cilwenu hadn't cried since the last time they did talk, and she wasn't about to give in to the lies.

_She's sleeping with Ron Weasely. Draco was using her. She is just a slut anyways. Trash. _

Walking to her classes seemed like miles between. She kept her head up high, and eyes just as well. She openly hung around Harry, Ron, and Hermione without regret now… It didn't really matter who saw them now. Severus knew too and Cilwenu spent the rest of her month in detentions cleaning cauldrons and old potion vials.

During Potions class nearly a week and a half afterwards, Cilwenu didn't bother to bring any of her materials. She sat there, blankly staring at the board, and drumming her fingers along her desk.

The girl beside her seemed to croon whenever Severus walked by. It caught Cilwenu's attention more than once.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Cilwenu's voice was as harsh as it felt.

Her curls framed her perfectly decorated face, and the blush upon her cheeks made her look younger than she actually was.

"Huh?"

"Every time the Professor walks by, you sigh… What is that about?"

She looked up at the ceiling, as if picturing some strange scenario in her mind, "I think I might be in love with him."

It was such an odd thing to say. But, it gave Cilwenu one of the best first impressions she'd ever heard. For the first time in a few days, Cilwenu smiled.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Don't you think he is positively wonderful?"

"Well, he's my _father._" Cilwenu hummed. She watched the most befuddled expression appear on the girl's face. She smiled more.

"Oh… I… f-forget what I said then." She blushed.

"What's your name?" Cilwenu asked.

"My name?" she looked so embarrassed, "Althea."

"Althea." Cilwenu repeated, testing the girl's name on her tongue.

Althea smiled small, and looked off in Severus' direction. Another sigh slipped from her throat, and Althea instantly covered her mouth.

Cilwenu laughed, and several other students looked her way, even Draco.

"There is no need for that. I don't care. I must warn you. My father has a really bad temper lately."

"I didn't know he had a daughter… my age." Althea swallowed the lump in her throat. She fidgeted with the red and gold tie around her neck, until it was twisted around her fingers tight. She was a Gryffindor.

"Were you not here three years ago?" Cilwenu asked curiously.

She couldn't shake the memories of first arriving at Hogwarts, and how the whole Great Hall reacted when Professor McGonagall called out her name. There were still people who judged her, and they were doing it more so with the newest rumours floating about.

Althea let free her tie, tucked it in her sweater, and opened her potions book when Severus assigned the next page.

"I wasn't really paying that much attention, I suppose…"

Cilwenu nodded, at about the same time as she jumped at the sight of a letter falling in front of her. She looked around the room, everyone paying attention to the lesson and taking down notes. She looked back at Draco, who stared ahead and held his hands together, deep in thought.

It's unfortunate, isn't it?  
>Guess Draco is <em>mine<em> now.

-P

"A love letter?" Althea perked, leaning against Cilwenu's shoulder.

After having read it at least three times, the little piece of folded paper incinerated itself, disappearing from sight. Althea hummed, Cilwenu stood up from her seat.

Her chair scraped the stone floor hard, and Cilwenu exposed her wand to the open air.

"I swear to _Godric_ if you think for one minute you are going to start your trickery again, Pansy Parkinson, I will Petrify you into oblivion!" Cilwenu yelled loudly at Pansy, who looked up with a smirk on her lips.

Althea shrunk in her seat. She didn't know of Cilwenu and Pansy's past together, and she was certain she was glad not to know.

"Do it then, show me you have the guts, Snape." Pansy taunted.

"Petrific-"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus interrupted. His arm was extended, and he looked frustrated at the two.

Cilwenu's wand flew so fast out of her fingers, that it clacked in half against the bookshelf.

Pansy laughed, as well as a few others who joined in.

"Cilwenu!" Severus called out.

She turned, but cast her glance over t Draco. He stared at her, an unemotional expression spread over his face.

Severus came up behind his daughter then. With one hand, he pulled her collar and forced her to the front of the class. "You will sit outside until you can _contain_ such behavior." He said in her ear.

Cilwenu pushed Severus away from her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe… I almost petrified Pansy today…" Cilwenu breathed.<p>

Althea walked by her side in the halls. It was lunchtime, but neither of them were going to attend.

"What was in that letter?"

They made it to a far off corridor, lined by a rather odd set of stairs.

Cilwenu sat down on one of them and gathered her knees to her chest. She rest her chin upon them, "Me and my boyfriend broke up… technically. Pansy is just stupid."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

_Did she know nothing?_

"It _was_… Draco Malfoy." Cilwenu answered.

Althea tilted her head to the side, "Ohhh, I didn't know that."

"You don't pay much attention do you?" Cilwenu hadn't meant it to sound mean, but hearing it come out of her mouth, it didn't sound nice either.

She hated herself in this attitude.

Althea shrugged, "I try to stay focused… My parents will kill me if I get anything below an O this year." She sat herself down as well, "I do hope everything turns out for the better, Wenny."

_Wenny_.

Cilwenu felt the tears build up in her eyes, and her bottom lip started to tremble. For the first time in a week, she felt her heart sink, and her throat lingered with the feeling of hopelessness. She buried her eyes into her knees.

She never wanted to _lie_ to Draco, but she didn't want to separate herself from her friends either.

Althea placed her hand on Cilwenu's back, and Cilwenu felt her hot tears streaming down her face like a flood. She shivered, and sobbed violently, clutching to her black stockings until they developed tiny ripped trails underneath her fingernails. She really let go, and in the midst of her sobs, she felt the churning of her stomach. Cilwenu would be sick if she didn't get a hold of herself.

Who knew it would hurt this bad?

* * *

><p>"I don't like seeing her like this." Hermione said, looking down the table at Cilwenu.<p>

She's decided to sit with the Gyrffindor House, much to her father's disapproval. Cilwenu didn't really care for the rules. She was breaking them all anyways.

"She must really _have_ liked Malfoy." Ron sighed.

Hermione whacked him on the arm, "Of course she did, Ronald."

Althea made herself comfortable next to Luna and Seamus. She cast a concerned glance over at her new friend, then to the others. "I didn't know what else to do other than bring her here.. She told me she wanted her friends… Luckily, you guys recognized her."

Seamus clicked his tongue, "S'a shame. You can't restrict someone like that."

They all agreed.

Hermione slapped her hand hard on the table. "It infuriates me, it really does… Malfoy has broken her heart…"

Cilwenu was laying her head down, trembling again. She'd heard the whole conversation between her friends, and was being stared at by other students around her. They wouldn't keep from whispering, and some of them even went as far as to call her names aloud. Cilwenu wanted so much to just be locked in some place dark, where she could be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter will eventually need some major doing-over xD this story is ALMOST over, and then I can move onto Cilwenu's fifth year. Maybe. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Merlin's Beard, I actually made it to Chapter 6!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.  
>I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of bonexyz.<strong>

**PLEASE READERS: Keep in mind that my story will not go with the flow of the Harry Potter books. Characters that died in the movie may not die, and some events might be rather odd so please, remember that this is for my own enjoyment. I am, however, going to use the Yule Ball, and the whole Ron dating Lavender Brown situation. (I thought about putting the Tri-Wizard tournament in this year somehow, but I didn't have the heart to kill off Cedric, and you all should know by now, Voldemort is non-existent in this story. I guess this is kind of like "what if there was no Voldemort, and Harry was not the chosen one, but was popular anyways?" except Harry is not really the main character . I hope you guys like it either way.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

"_Cilwenu, please stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick." Ron said in a soft voice, stroking Cilwenu's back in circular motions. They'd found her sitting on the stairs nearest the entrance to Hogwarts, her bags packed, and her whole body shaking. _

_She planned on leaving, without telling anyone, up until she gave in to all her emotions and slumped down onto her bottom in a fit of tears. _

"_Why are you crying? Why are you trying to leave?"_

"_S'not f-fair!" Cilwenu cried. She brought her knuckles down on her bag, knocking it open and scattered over the stairs. Hermione went to gather her belongings back up, while Althea hunched down with Harry in front of the brunette. _

"_Tell us."_

"_It's not just Draco that bothers me… but it's mainly why." She began. "Why won't they leave me alone… why do they say such things?"_

"_Who?" asked Harry._

_Cilwenu wiped her face, "Every one."_

"_What are they saying about you, Cilwenu?"_

"_Draco… he won't even look at me anymore… he acts like I don't even exist… and he _hates_ me because I wanted to have _friends_ other than _his._"_

"_Cilwenu."_

"_I don't want him to hate me…" She sobbed._

_Althea took a careful glance back at Hermione, who fastened the clasp to Cilwenu's bags. _

"_I'm stupid for letting him leaving get to me like it is." _

"_You're not-"_

"_Shut up, Harry!"_

_Harry bowed his head._

_Ron sat back and bit the inside of his lip._

_Cilwenu stood, rather shakily, and turned to walk up the stairs again. "I'm not going to let this get to me anymore."_

"_W-wenny…."_

"_No… I'm promising you guys and myself… If Draco cannot accept who I associate with, then he isn't worth my time.. Or my tears."_

* * *

><p>Winter fell in little crystal snowflakes upon the green grass that was slowly disappearing underneath a blanket of white. It was freezing cold outside, naturally, and there was not a student who didn't wear their cloaks the whole day.<p>

It didn't help that the Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeon, thought Cilwenu when she stepped in and looked around her. The fireplace roared, and students waited for the nine o'clock bell to sound for breakfast. Christmas would be upon them in a matter of weeks, and there was talk about a Yule Ball.

The majority of her friends had dates, minus Ron and Harry, who would, naturally, wait until the last minute to find one. Harry had his eyes on Cho Chang (who already announced her date), while Ron would most likely go with a girl Cilwenu knew as Lavender Brown. Hermione would not announce who she was going with until the day of said ball, and Cilwenu was dateless.

She wondered who Draco would take. Immediately after such thought, Cilwenu mentally kicked herself. Those thoughts did not falter either. In her spare time, Cilwenu found herself constantly thinking about Draco Malfoy. She had dried up of all her tears, for the time being, and was set on getting over him. Cilwenu had Hermione, and now, she had Althea Mirna to help her speed up the _healing_ process, as so Hermione called it.

Although, thinking about him so much was not the proper way to get over him. And it didn't help that she saw Draco every day. She hadn't cried since the time Cilwenu contemplated leaving Hogwarts… She was sick of herself for even thinking about it… and over a _boy_.

Around ten minutes till nine, Cilwenu made her way out of the common room, and into the hallway that led to the Great Hall. There were others rushing about, linking together to keep warm in the dreadful icy air.

When she was so close as to walking through the wide doors, Cilwenu spotted Althea. The little blonde girl waved oh so enthusiastically to her. Cilwenu smiled.

"I wonder who will go to the dance with me." Althea sang. She twirled in a circle around the Great Hall. Her red and yellow scarf twisted around her whole torso, then unwounded when she twirled in the opposite way. She was so amused by the littlest things.

"I think Seamus still needs a date." was Cilwenu's response. Althea stopped in the middle of her twirling to tap a finger along her chin. It wasn't a _bad_ idea, but it wasn't exactly who Althea wanted to dance with that night.

"How about you? Who are you going with?" Althea asked.

"Might see if Harry will go with me."

As if on cue, Harry Potter walked into the Hall, stretching his arms high above his messy brown hair. His glasses were hanging off the top of his vest collar, a lopsided grin on his lips. He was unrecognizable at first, both girls having to squint in order to tell it was actually him.

He didn't seem too bothered that they looked at him as if he were something rather odd.

Cilwenu greeted Harry with the lightest of hugs. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded, letting out a loud yawn, "Ron and I stayed up a little late."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cilwenu laughed.

She twisted her fingers together upon seeing Draco walk into the Hall with Pansy and Blaise. She swallowed a new lump in her throat at the sight of him, smiling and acting like his normal self. It was as if she had never been a part of his life… he never bothered to even look her way, when she stood so close to the Great Hall entrance.

Althea nudged Cilwenu out of her daze. Cilwenu inhaled a sharp breath, averting her eyes back to the brunette. "Oh, hey Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was only wondering if you have found a date to the Yule Ball yet?" She felt a little nervous, but she wasn't quite sure why. Harry tilted his head to the side just a tad, then reached for his glasses and wiped off their lenses.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not yet."

Harry looked back to his normal self the moment he put them on, "Are _you_ asking me?"

Cilwenu felt the anxiousness fill inside her belly, fearing rejection… from her own best friend. She nodded hesitantly.

He smiled, "Sure. I'll go with you."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Harry! Thank you!" Cilwenu beamed.

They hugged again, Cilwenu practically bouncing with excitement.

She would not be alone at the ball after all.

* * *

><p>"Amortentia. Who can tell me what that is?" (Please correct me if I do not get this right.)<p>

Hermione rose her hand above the rest. She knew the answer to everything.

"Can anyone other than Miss Granger tell me?"

Cilwenu looked around the room, and to Althea, who stared hopelessly at Severus. She rolled her eyes, rose her hand, and cleared her throat.

Severus looked down at his daughter, "Yes…?"

She let her hand fall back upon the table, "Love potion."

"That is… correct." He responded.

Severus then wandered back to the front of the room, waving his wand until each pair of students had a cauldron, and various other ingredients around them. Althea squeaked, having not heard a word of the lesson. Cilwenu laughed at her.

"I want each of you… to perfect your own vials of Amortentia before the class is over. Anyone who does not at least have _something…_ will lose ten percent of your grades." He demanded.

Hermione rose her hand once more.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor… are you certain we should be doing this?"

"Quite certain."

"Professor, Amortentia is quite a powerful potion, and it says here-"

Severus held up his hand, "Miss Granger, I am well aware what type of potion Amortentia is. I instruct you to do your work and not speak your opinion any further until the potion is done. Is that clear?"

Hermione bowed her head, muttering something beneath her breath that made Cilwenu's eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly. She had guts, Cilwenu admitted that.

"Yes Professor."

Althea had already mixed her ingredients together within twenty minutes of the lecture, and was stirring her cauldron according to the instructions. Cilwenu tried to watch each and every step carefully. At Althea's somewhat astonishing speed, she found it rather hard. Cilwenu was nowhere near the potions master as her own father was.

Potions didn't really interest her.

Severus was interested when he saw Althea had completed her potion, and was pouring it into a vial she found to her left. He stopped her, snatching the tiny vial away to examine it. It was a fluorescent pink, glowing against his fingers. He gave it back to Althea to cork, and moved on.

Althea blushed, "What does that mean?"

Cilwenu sighed heavily, "Means you got it right."

"Ohh…"

Hermione leaned over from her chair, hand shielding her lips, as to not let anyone else know what she was about to say. She looked directly at Cilwenu, eyebrows drawn together, "Is he like this even outside of Hogwarts?"

Cilwenu nodded her head. "Regrettably."

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I would fall for you as hard as I did.<em>

Cilwenu wrote in sloppy cursive in her journal, listening to another lesson she was not particularly interested in. There was no one in that class she really talked to, and it was the same thing she'd learned the previous week.

She never understood why it was required that a Professor go back over and review past lessons. She already had it barred in her mind so deep that she was confident she would at least get an O in _this_ subject.

_Draco Malfoy, what is it that you desire?_

The last sentence in her journal made Cilwenu wince with pain. She stared at his name on her paper, traced the writing with her eyes slowly and carefully. Unintentionally, she had written it, and she wanted to know the answer… Cilwenu sighed heavily at herself. She slammed the cover of her book down with a loud clap, clenching the quill in her hands so it almost snapped in half.

"Miss Snape?" the Professor called.

Cilwenu looked up.

"There is an owl standing on your shoulder."

"Wh…" Cilwenu looked over, and noticed the large brown owl, who hooted when she finally looked in it's direction. She breathed in deep, and let out a tiny squeak. The whole class was looking at her in awe.

It seemed no one had noticed the owl there.

It dropped a slender box in front of Cilwenu and on top of her notebook. She was still taken aback by it, watching it fly out of the window swiftly.

The box, a dark purple, wrapped in a silver, screen-like ribbon, seemed to call out to her.

She, hesitantly, pulled the ribbon out of its neatly tied bow, and lifted the lid slowly.

It was a wand.

"This isn't…"

Wisteria vine, dragon heartstring, and decorated so intricately that everyone around her who saw it, leaned in curiously. Cilwenu touched it with her fingertips, and instantly, it shot electricity in her veins and warmed her skin.

More, it called out to her, whispering her name softly.

Who was this wand from?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: bumdeebum. I kind of cut this short. I don't know how a wand calls to someone, but there ya go. I think I'll get to the Yule Ball rather soon. I have plans for once. Please tell me what you think. I like reviews… and nice people :D <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Cilwenu has a new wand :D Who ever was the sender? I'll give you a hint. They're blonde. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling… D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

"A wand?" Althea inquired, picking the object from Cilwenu's hands.

She jerked when it, for some reason, burnt her, and quickly shoved it back into Cilwenu's chest, "Wenny!"

"What?" Cilwenu blinked, looking up at her friend.

"Your stupid freak wand burnt my hand!"

"It… did?"

Harry picked it next. His eyes squinted slightly, before he handed it back to the Snape girl. With his free hand, he adjusted his glasses, "It's charmed. Anyone other than the owner to touch your wand gets burned."

"That can be done?" Cilwenu glanced over her wand numerous times. She held it in the air, and Althea ducked behind Harry. Harry chuckled.

Hermione came up behind Cilwenu, peeping over her shoulder, "I heard about your wand, Cilwenu."

Althea whimpered, "It burnt me."

"And me too."

"Really?" Hermione was as intrigued as Cilwenu, if not more. "Who could have sent you a wand, knowing it was going to call to you?"

Now they all got silent.

Cilwenu shoved the wand against her waist, in between her skirt and leggings. She had no time to worry about her new wand. She still had one other thing on her mind.

"I want to go to the library. Hermione, Althea, come with me?"

* * *

><p>The library was almost completely empty when the three girls walked in, minus a couple of seventh years, who spent most of their times dilly dallying in their free periods.<p>

They looked up at the group, then back down, saying not a word to them.

Althea caught up with Cilwenu, in order to walk by her side, and bobbed her head up and down to a tune she had found stuck in her head.

"Why did you want to come to the library?"

_Because I didn't want to see Draco's face at lunch. _"Just wanted some quiet. If you guys are hungry, you should go back to the Great Hall. I'll be fine."

Hermione shook her head, "I won't leave you here alone."

"I'm not even hungry."

Althea beamed, when a sound ripped through her torso, loud enough for Cilwenu and Hermione to hear. They looked at the blonde girl, cocking their heads to the side.

"Please, guys, I shouldn't have asked for you to come. You need to eat."

"So do you." Hermione noted.

Cilwenu shrugged her shoulders. She smiled, "I can afford to miss _one_ meal."

"if you need us to stay-"

She held up her hand at the two, shaking her head, "Bloody hell, you two, please go eat."

Cilwenu watched the retreating backs of her friends. She slipped her way through the library as if in a maze, and stared up at the large sign that read 'RESTRICTED'.

Her father had told her all about this particular section at least a year before her first at Hogwarts. He told her many things… and so had Draco.

_Stop it, Cilwenu._

She reached for her new wand. "Lumos."

It was shadowy in the Restricted aisle, and, quietly, Cilwenu took her first step down it. Every little word of her father's seeped into her brain.

_Curiosity is going to kill this cat anyways._

"_We will certainly get caught in here._" Cilwenu heard a rather familiar voice whisper.

Another one was a little louder, but even more so familiar.

Behind her bosom, Cilwenu's heart thudded so hard, that she could hear it echo in her ears. She whispered Nox to her wand, and the light diffused.

It was just her luck, however, that the two voices discovered her in the next aisle.

Her eyes were wide, seeing the platinum blonde hair as clear as day, even in the shadows.

There he was.

"Draco?" the other voice was so obviously female, and behind the boy, she appeared, eyes adjusting to the little orb of light cast by Draco's wand.

Cilwenu didn't even look over to know it was none other than Pansy herself.

There, they stared at one another, Draco's jaw tightening and the vein in his neck visible, even in such a tiny illumination. Cilwenu didn't feel her tears fall down her cheeks, but there they were too, slipping from her lashes, then further to her chin and beneath. She hadn't remembered to breathe this whole time, and she wasn't sure if she was even standing up/

Draco lifted his fingers slightly, and went to greet Cilwenu. She instantly backed away, subconsciously shaking her head.

Pansy said nothing at all. She didn't even look the slightest bit amused.

"Cilwen-"

"Don't call me that." Cilwenu flinched at the sound of her own voice.

Draco swallowed. "Look…"

"No, you leave me alone."

"Cilwenu, I didn't-"

"I said don't call me that!" She had out her wand again. In Draco's direction, it was pointed, and he cleared his throat.

Pansy stepped back.

"You… you…" she felt the sobs work their way into her throat. Soon, she would break down, if she did not leave that library.

"How can you stand there in front of me and try to talk! How can you pretend like I don't exist in the halls anymore.. How dare you!" She screamed.

Draco merely stood there, staring at her.

Cilwenu swept her arm, pulling a line of books from their shelves and onto the floor. Her wand surged in through her veins, churning her blood and making it boil. She was more angry than she was upset.

"All because I didn't want to be _restricted_." She clenched her teeth, "Don't you think I had enough of that even without you?"

"…"

"You won't answer me, because you know it's true!" More books cascaded to the floor, "I can pick my own friends! If you cannot accept my friends, then I have wasted my time with you!"

His eyes widened only slightly. Pansy tossed her head back and forth from him to Cilwenu, who fumed with anger. So much pent-up anger, all towards her once boyfriend.

Draco remained silent.

Cilwenu lowered her wand, feeling the burning of her tears threatening to spill even more. She gave Pansy a glance, "Take him."

Pansy looked down.

Draco went to speak, but Cilwenu turned away from him right before. She left the Restricted section.

Her heart was pounding even harder, and she struggled to walk out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Bleh, I don't know how well I like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. When do <strong>_**you**_** guys think Cilwenu and Draco should get back together, if they even do?**

**I'm struggling with this story D: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cilwenu's wand sender is also a member of the Slytherin house.**

**Here is chapter eight. Holy crap. Also, I realized I brought Luna into the story at least a year earlier than when she appears in the books/movies. It completely slipped my mind, I hope it doesn't really bother you guys, since this does not (as stated many times) go with the books. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

"_What are you doing here with them!" Draco yelled, ignoring Hermione, who was hushed then by Luna. "You lied to me!"_

"_Draco… you're hurting me…" Cilwenu whimpered, her muscles throbbing and fingers growing numb. _

"_Pansy was right… I wasn't going to fully believe her, but you just proved it, didn't you?"_

"_Pl-please, Draco… please…." she begged. "Please d-don't be mad at me… please."_

_He jerked her straight up, seeing her knees give in to gravity. Cilwenu cried out, her chest heaving up and down out of fright. She'd never seen such anger in her boyfriend than she was now. _

"_It's a little too late for that, Snape." He hissed._

Cilwenu's head was spinning. She could barely see to run out of the library, and stumbled on the floor. Her wand rolled out in front of her, and she reached for it. In her fingers, it pulsed, as if speaking her name clear as any normal voice would.

She shouldn't have run from Draco. She felt so stupid.

"He'll never accept it."

* * *

><p>The few days after that, Cilwenu regularly saw Draco staring at her from across the Great Hall, and even in the classrooms. He walked by her ever so slowly now, making sure the two made eye contact. He wouldn't talk… but he wouldn't look away either.<p>

Cilwenu was almost never alone anymore. She had Althea fastened to her hip, keeping her chin up through even the hardest moments. It still hurt her.

Pansy didn't spend her time with Draco anymore.

It was a relief, but not so much as it _could_ have been. Cilwenu wanted to know just _why_ Pansy wasn't talking to him. She wanted to know but she wouldn't dare ask herself.

It'd been almost two months since she and Draco broke up.

"He looks at you like you're a piece of meat, Wenny." Althea whispered.

Cilwenu looked up, only to see his grey eyes on her. He didn't eat a single thing, and Cilwenu hadn't either. How could she… when she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

_I'm fourteen… I don't even know what love is… and yet… I'm acting like it's the end of the world._

"How can he go from not even acknowledging you to just… staring at you?"

By now, sitting in the Gryffindor House table had been a regularly broken rule for Cilwenu. The professors learnt to not particularly care, Severus knew how the other Slytherin acted to her.

They guess there was really not preventing her from sitting with her friends.

Cilwenu wouldn't tell her friends what happened in the library.

"I don't know. I don't really care."

Ron patted Cilwenu on the back, his mouth stuffed with a turkey leg. Cilwenu giggled at him, masking the pain that tried to flood over her face.

"You are going to be as big as a house, Ronald." said Hermione, an open book in front of her.

Ron said something indescribable back to her, shoving a spoon of potatoes into his mouth as well.

"Cilwenu, you haven't touched a thing."

She looked down at her empty plate. "I'm… not hungry."

"U-uh, Cilwenu, you have company…" Neville stammered, nearly choking on his food at the sight of two, rather large Slytherin students heading to their table.

Cilwenu looked behind of her, Crabbe and Goyle were walking side-by-side, whispering something under their breaths. They stopped feet away from her, and Cilwenu rose one brow over the other.

"Can I help you?" Cilwenu bit.

Goyle stepped forwards, "Draco would like to talk to you."

Everyone in Cilwenu's group of friends looked at her, and she swallowed a lump that started to form in her throat.

She shook her head, "What about?"

"Bloody 'ell, just go talk to 'em." Crabbe demanded, being pushed aside by Goyle immediately after.

Goyle cleared his throat, "He told us to ask you to _please_ come talk to him… he said you would know what about."

"He knows I don't want to talk to him."

"Just come with us!"

Cilwenu yelped when Goyle grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the seat forcefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood simultaneously, fetching out their wands. Harry leaned over his side of the table, "Let her go."

Cilwenu punched at Goyle, knocking him right square in the chin at first strike. Goyle didn't let go, but tightened his hand around her out of pain, or spite. Cilwenu cried out more, and this time, kicked him in the shin.

Crabbe grabbed Cilwenu's hair.

"Stupefy!" another voice called.

A very out of breath Draco stood, his wand outstretched. Both Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, rubbing their heads and groaning.

Cilwenu looked up at Draco, biting the inside of her lip. She wanted to thank him, she wanted to hold him close to her, and that made her also want to punch him in the stomach. How _dare_ he send his cronies to her like that…

"Step away Malfoy." warned Neville, a surprise to everyone else around them.

Not a student wasn't looking in the groups' direction, and Severus himself made his way down from the front of the hall with Professor McGonagall. Severus stared mainly at Draco, then occasionally down to his daughter, who turned her head away, scowling.

Draco turned to walk away, only to be snatched by the back of his cloak.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"What is this with Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked Cilwenu, standing over her as she sat in his classroom with her head bowed, and hands in her lap.<p>

Draco sat next to her, a little too close for comfort. Neither of them talked.

Severus brought his hand down on the table, "Do either of you have anything to say?"

Cilwenu flinched, "Father…"

"Cilwenu. I really am tired… of all this… nonsense." he began, "Your mother was the same…"

She looked up this time. She hadn't heard Severus talk about her mother since she was very little. The mere thought of knowing who she was made Cilwenu's heart thud, and her wand started warming her hip.

"Mother…?"

He avoided the subject, "Draco Malfoy. Are you aware that your friends told Professor McGonagall and I that you are responsible for their actions?"

Draco scoffed. "I didn't tell them to put their hands on Snape."

It stung, hearing her last name on his tongue again. Cilwenu shuddered.

"Anymore of this, and I will have to exclude the both of you… from your privileges. Such as, Hogsmeade… and the Yule Ball."

"It wouldn't be out of the normal for me, would it?"

Severus and Draco both looked at Cilwenu.

She pushed her chair back, "It surprises me that you haven't forced me into other classes because of who I associate with. It surprises me that you actually allow me to be with my friends. I know you hate them."

She looked at Draco, "And you already know how I feel. The both of you… you can't tell me what to do. I can be with who I want, and I can do what I want."

"Cilwenu, you will not talk to me that way."

"I will talk however I want! Give me detentions, _expel_ me, I do not care anymore."

Her wand was burning her hip now. Cilwenu felt it heighten the angrier she became. Out, she pulled her wand, and held it towards the floor. Severus' eyes went wide, and he looked down directly at it.

"How did you get that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: cliffhanger. Even though it wont be long until the next update.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, it is **_**not**_** Draco Malfoy. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling  
>I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of bonexyz.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: <strong>

"Cilwenu… tell me where you got that wand…" Severus said, holding out his hand.

Cilwenu tucked it behind her back, "An owl brought it to me…"

"An owl? What owl?"

"It was… brown… why?"

Severus swiftly reached towards his daughter. With one arm, he swung her around, and clasped the wand in his hand. Despite the wands charms, Severus stared at it's intricate design. His eyes flashed with familiarity, and somewhat, guilt. He _recognized_ the wand, and Cilwenu watched as he dropped it on the table before her.

She took it back in her own hand, "What is that about? Whose wand is this?"

Severus turned his back, "You two are dismissed."'

"No! Tell me what you know…" Cilwenu demanded. Draco stared up at her.

"Your mother's wand."

"She's dead.. How did she send me her wand? How would anyone even know that I didn't have one when I got it?"

"It's none of your concern, Cilwenu." He sounded pained. Cilwenu looked hard at the back of her father's head.

She went to protest, when Draco pulled her arm, "I think we should leave."

"Who are you to tell me-" Cilwenu stopped in mid-sentence, and let out a breathy sigh. She looked back at her father, then back to Draco, before leaving the classroom with him.

Severus made no eye contact with Cilwenu as she left, and he slammed the door shut.

The bell ending lunch sounded.

Draco let Cilwenu's arm go.

"This is… my mother's wand." Cilwenu said out of disbelief. She stood there, frozen, still wanting to ask so many questions.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked cautiously.

Cilwenu swallowed, seeing the concern in his eyes… She wanted to give in, she wanted to but she couldn't.

"Good-bye, Draco."

He approached her, going to wrap his arms about her torso. Cilwenu stood there, staring, and the feel of his warmth shook her. He felt so good… he felt so good that it hurt.

She _missed_ him.

"Look… I'm sorry." he muttered, as if not to let anyone around them hear.

Cilwenu didn't move her arms around her, she stood there, with her cheek against his shoulder, and her eyes brimming with tears. _No… don't cry._ Cilwenu told herself.

The moment he let her go, Cilwenu turned and rushed away. She knocked through the small crowds of other students, and didn't once look back. In her mind, she was screaming, she was causing complete chaos while her body refused to give in. She wouldn't cry again…

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Cilwenu caught sight of Harry. He looked down at his feet, unsuspecting of anything. Cilwenu ran faster, nearly stumbling over her own two feet. She ran straight into Harry, holding on for dear life to his cloak as he fell back against the wall in shock. She breathed heavily, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Harry blinked several times, before fully registering what had happened.

Cilwenu closed her eyes, and dug deeper. She calmed her breath back to normal, before letting him go and looking him in the eye. "Harry…"

"What… I…" He was beyond befuddlement.

"Wenny! Did you get in any trouble?" Althea asked, walking out of the Hall and spotting Cilwenu and Harry.

Cilwenu could see Draco walking down the hall, having met up with his cronies. She looked the other way, heart thudding. "It's my mother's…"

"WHat is?" Althea asked, confused.

"My wand…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I might need a break from this one after the Yule Ball. Wandering, Wondering Why is being neglected. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I changed my mind. I'm not struggling with writing. I'm struggling with plot.**

**I do not own Harry Potter because my name is not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

"_Look. I'm sorry."_

Cilwenu felt her heart sink as she stared at the pages in her diary. They were blank, calling out to her, but the only thing she wanted to write about was already on almost every single page.

Draco Malfoy.

_Bloody fucking hell… why can't I get over him?_

She re-read every thing then, every memory between them coming back to her in images she couldn't find in herself to stop.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Cilwenu asked, holding her arms._

_Draco leaned inwards, eyes slightly closed, "I want to kiss you."_

Cilwenu closed the journal, and tossed it over her shoulder. The book bounced on her bed, then landed on the floor, neglected. Cilwenu gathered her knees to her chest, and went to close her eyes when Millicent Bulstrode walked in and hummed peacefully. Millicent was the only other person that Cilwenu knew actually spent as much study time as Althea did.

She wasn't like normal Slytherin girls. She was picked on too, and Cilwenu felt sorry for her. She was heavy-set, but as brilliant as any Professor admired.

Millicent was generally a quiet roommate.

Cilwenu didn't mind her.

"You're in early." Cilwenu said, keeping her knees to her chest.

Millicent blushed at the sudden change of attention. Her fingers twisted together tightly, and she nodded quick. "I decided to take a little break, I suppose."

"I'm sorry I never got to know you properly."

Millicent had one thing against Cilwenu, and it had been Draco Malfoy. He was one of the main people to pick on her, and rather harshly at that. With her blush darkened, Millicent shuddered out of embarrassment.

"I've heard him crying in the Common Room." Millicent said, immediately drawing her hands up to her mouth.

Cilwenu dropped her legs, interested, "He… cried?"

Millicent, unwilling to answer, grabbed her book, and opened it before setting herself down. She turned her focus to the pages, while Cilwenu shook her head.

There was no _way_ he cried.

* * *

><p>"I saw the perfect dress in Hogsmeade the last time we were there. I think Dumbledore is going to let us back this weekend too. Can you guys believe the Yule Ball is a week away?" Hermione said, standing out in the snow.<p>

Cilwenu looked at her, shivering from the immense cold.

Althea was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know what colour I want to wear… I don't want anything too over the top."

Hermione kicked some of the snow into the air, "I think you would look great in any colour."

"Bugger, Hermione."

"How will you wear your hair?"

Cilwenu tugged the bottom of her ponytail, "Like this…"

Hermione made a sort of squeaking protesting noise. She threw snow at Cilwenu, who jumped up and brushed it off faster than it came into contact with her.

Hermione stomped her foot, "You will not!"

"Hermione… I don't think I can go." Cilwenu said then. Hermione was caught off guard, as if offended.

She reached out to touch her friend's shoulder. Cilwenu sighed heavily, a puff of air visible to their eyes.

"Harry is excited to be going with you… Don't let Draco ruin it for the _both_ of you."

"Millicent Bulstrode told me she saw Draco _crying_ in the common room."

Hermione looked as shocked as Cilwenu had when she heard the news. Hermione sat down on a boulder, scratching her bushy hair in confusion.

"Draco Malfoy was crying?"

"She didn't tell me anything else after that."

"Who didn't tell you what?" asked Luna, who popped out of practically nowhere. She had the faintest of grins, a distant look in her eyes, as always.

Cilwenu was surprised she hadn't said anything off the wall upon appearance. It was quite unusual for Luna.

"Malfoy was crying."

"Ah yes. I followed him on the way to the Slytherin Common Room. He has, indeed, cried." Luna announced.

Cilwenu rolled her eyes. "Why was he crying?"

"Over you, of course." Luna responded.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu cornered Pansy Parkinson in the middle of the library, restricted section. Pansy said nothing, standing at wand-point in the shadowy area. Her lips were twisted into a frown. Cilwenu had one arm blocking Pansy's escape, and a bookshelf prevented it from the other side. Pansy hadn't looked as if she wanted to leave anyways.<p>

"Why was Draco in here with you?" Cilwenu hissed. She jabbed the wand closer to Pansy, who flinched.

Most likely, after it was all said and done, Pansy would report such behavior. Cilwenu didn't care.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You have to tell me…"

"I don't _have_ to." Pansy snorted.

Cilwenu lowered her wand, as well as her head in defeat. She clenched her jaw tight. Pansy obviously wasn't going to speak, and Cilwenu didn't know why she bothered trying.

"But I _will_ tell you."

"You will?"

"Look. I can't stand you…" Pansy began, "…but, Draco is not acting like himself lately. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I know it's because of _you_."

Cilwenu looked at Pansy, straight in her eyes as she talked.

"He must really like you to be pouting like a little pussy everywhere he goes. He won't talk to hardly anyone anymore, and he won't go to Quidditch practice either. He was so much better when you first broke up, always smiling and joking, but lately… Draco has not been… Draco. I wasn't _here_ with him. He found me in the library and pulled me aside, like you did… He told me he doesn't know why he screwed up."

Pansy let out a sigh, "Will you please talk to him?"

Cilwenu shook her head, "He won't accept my friends… and I can't be with someone who is going to keep them from me."

"Then you're stupider than I estimated, Cilwenu Snape."

"I'm sorry you think that."

"Me too." Pansy frowned. She pushed Cilwenu out of her way, freeing herself from her corner. Pansy stole out of the Restricted aisle, leaving Cilwenu alone to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu found Draco in the hallway, walking slower than his normal pace. She reached out for his cloak, where she, eventually, latched on and pulled him back. Draco stumbled, turning to disarm the culprit.<p>

He widened his eyes when he realized who it was, and the both of them separated from the crowd.

"Cilwenu…?" Draco said in a hoarse whisper.

Cilwenu held onto Draco's sweater, almost close enough to smell his scent. "What is wrong with you, Draco?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Pansy told me you haven't been acting like yourself. I want you to tell me it's not because we broke up."

Draco stayed silent.

Cilwenu tugged his sweater out of anger, "Tell me Draco."

"I can't."

"Then why did you leave me… why can't you accept who I hang out with? What is so wrong with my friends that you left me…?" Tears built up in the crooks of her brown eyes. Cilwenu looked up into Draco's grey ones, "I've heard a lot about how you've been acting, Draco. Have you _cried?_"

"Have you?"

"You know the answer to that question."

He swallowed. "I was angry."

They looked at one another. Cilwenu's eyes went down to Draco's lips, and noticed something she had never before, not in her months with him.

Trembling.

"I cry too much, Draco, even without you… but I cry more _because_ of you." Cilwenu admitted.

Draco shook his head, not wanting to fully believe it. He pulled Cilwenu against his chest then, holding her tighter than he had in a long time. Cilwenu hugged him back this time, breathing into his neck and taking in all of the warmth she so missed. They pulled away only inches, which were closed the moment Draco captured Cilwenu's lips with his.

His kisses… oh, his kisses were so passionate.

In her hair, Cilwenu felt Draco's fingers pulling each strand he found in his palm. He backed Cilwenu against one of the walls, where she lost breath for but a moment. Her stomach was turning wildly, and she felt so much hurt filling her.

Her friends wouldn't understand… and he still wouldn't accept them.

"N-no…" Cilwenu murmured. She pushed Draco away with both hands. He groaned at her, and tried to lean in for another kiss.

He was taken back by rejection, when Cilwenu shielded her face.

There, in the middle of the hallway, Cilwenu _screamed_ her sobs in front of Draco. She shook violently, and had it not been for the wall, she might have fallen. Her tears were flooding in streams down her cheeks, in between her open fingers that prevented Draco to look at her directly. People stopped around them, and Professor Flitwick came about. There was barely a person in that hall that didn't look over from what they were doing.

Draco could only stare as Cilwenu sobbed pitifully against the wall.

"Draco, what is the matter with her?" Flitwick asked, pushing through the crowd and standing next to the blonde.

Draco was awestruck. He said nothing, while his eyes remained focused on Cilwenu's shaking body.

Flitwick looked up at Cilwenu, her being hunched down to where she was almost his height. He touched her leg, shaking her knee to get her attention.

Cilwenu only cried harder, and Severus burst through with his arms stretched. He covered Cilwenu with his sleeves, and hoisted her up from the floor right before she slid completely on her bottom. In his arms, she was holding her father by the neck as he rushed towards his classroom.

* * *

><p>"Wenny? Wenny… please wake up." Althea begged, hovering over Cilwenu as she lay in her bed in the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory.<p>

Cilwenu opened her eyes a little, seeing several forms of other students. She was shocked to see them all around her, and sat up straight against her pillows.

"Guys?"

"Professor Snape escorted us here. You passed out on the way back to his classroom…" Hermione said in a soft tone. She brushed her fingers along Cilwenu's cheek and smiled.

"I passed out?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Ron.

Cilwenu looked at him.

He looked around at the others, "You were with Draco and someone said you started screaming and crying. Don't you remember that?"

"No… I only remember…" she stopped herself. Hesitantly, Cilwenu looked down at her hands, blushing, "I went to talk to Draco… and when I found him, we…"

Althea tilted her head to the side, "You what?"

"Kissed."

Hermione stood up from the bed, covering her forehead. Ron went to her, and Harry took his place on the bed.

"I'm sorry guys… I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't have… but I really… I couldn't help it."

"'Mione's not mad at you."

Cilwenu laid back on her pillow, "I'm mad at myself…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I lost what I was going to do with the ending of this chapter. Suggestions, guys! Please send some.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers :D **

**Here is chapter 11 :O whoa. Really? Anyways, I am happy that people seem to like this story. I was a little discouraged when I was first writing it, but considering the story is like halfway through, I am getting better. I have to decide whether or not to write about Cilwenu's 5-7 years. I'm not sure if I will or not. I know I want to write about Cilwenu and Draco some more. Hmm. You guys tell me :D **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz. (who needs to write MOAR :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

"Professor, is that really necessary?" Althea Mirna asked Severus, who held Draco Malfoy at the front of the class.

Severus looked at her with angry eyes, fingers tight around the shirt collar of the blonde. All he did was walk into the classroom…

Cilwenu had not arrived in the classroom yet, and Althea was concerned for when she did. It was obvious to anyone in that room that Severus Snape did not, and most likely would not, allow Draco Malfoy in another classroom with his daughter again. There wasn't a person that didn't hear about Cilwenu's dramatic breakdown in the middle of the hallway.

That's just how gossip worked.

Draco stood there, blank. He hadn't been the same, not being the same Draco in the first place, since he saw Cilwenu the way she was.

That whole weekend, Cilwenu stayed in the dormitory.

"Sit down."

"I don't understand why-"

"Why are you defending Draco Malfoy, Miss Mirna?" Severus interrupted.

Althea _knew_ why. But she looked down at her hands and shook her head. Draco looked straight at her, as if wanting her to give him a legitimate reason for him to not be thrown out. She could come up with a million reasons, but none of them were _good enough_ for Severus Snape to want to accept.

When Cilwenu did walk through the door, she took a single glance at Draco, before noticing what was going on. Her eyes locked onto those of her father's, questioning him without even saying a word. She just stared at him, while Draco did nothing to escape.

"W-wenny…" Althea breathed.

"Let him _go_… Professor…" Cilwenu said, her voice raspy and broken.

Severus said nothing.

Cilwenu reached for Draco's arm, wrapping her slender fingers around him and tugging him towards her. Draco watched, but felt the pull of Severus on his collar a little stronger.

"Let Draco go _now_!" Cilwenu yelled.

Severus released his collar, only thanks to the look in his daughter's eyes as she stared up at him.

Draco stumbled slightly next to Cilwenu, looking down at her with his silvery-grey eyes. He mouthed a thanks to her, before walking to the back of the classroom, where he sat next to Goyle and Pansy.

Cilwenu took her eyes away from him, and sat beside a very red Althea.

"Wenny…"

"Thea… what happened?"

* * *

><p>Staring at the dark green dress in front of her, Cilwenu envisioned herself in it. The way it would fit her, still slightly childish, waist, and hug her skin tightly. She would look absolutely beautiful, but it wasn't <em>the<em> dress. She hadn't picked it out.

Truth be told, she hadn't the slightest idea where said dress came from. It was just _there_ when she walked into the Dormitory, staring her in the face along with an anonymously signed card. Immediately, Cilwenu suspected it to be from Hermione, the girl knowing Cilwenu's type of attire outside of the Hogwarts uniform.

But. It was _green_, and Hermione hated green, and had no idea about it either.

Millicent wouldn't _dare_ give her a hint as to _where_. She flat out denied knowing in the first place, but it was clearly written all over her face.

Cilwenu didn't really particularly care. She hadn't gone to Hogsmeade with Hermione, Luna or Althea that weekend, due to her painful personal issues. Harry had even offered to pay for anything Cilwenu wanted.

She didn't want _things_. She wanted _Draco._

"Seamus said he would go with me!" Althea squealed, shaking Cilwenu violently as they stood outside in the snow.

Cilwenu smiled, purely out of instinct, "That's wonderful, Thea."

"I cannot believe how positively excited I am about the Ball… I love, love, love my dress."

"At least you _know_ where yours came from."

Althea sighed, rubbing her chin in thought, "The sender didn't give you _any_ clues?"

"Who would send me a dress?" Cilwenu said a little harsh, her brows drawn together. She covered her mouth then, and shook her head.

Althea held out her hand, "Wenny, it was nice of you to defend Malfoy like that in spite of your father."

Cilwenu nodded. She looked down at her footprints in the snow, wondering how Hogwarts was going to have a Quidditch game in such absurd weather. Her shoulders shrugged, and Cilwenu bit the inside of her lip.

It was hard to hear Draco's name, not to mention _seeing_ him ever since her incident in the hallway. It had all come back to her while she was in the dormitory.

She remembered seeing him, catching up to him and begging in her mind for him to tell her nothing was wrong with him. Cilwenu wanted him to tell her that he was not hurting. She wanted to feel like he never wanted her in the first place. To feel like a used toy had sounded so pleasant when she'd asked him… Cilwenu felt simply mental.

Cilwenu remembered the feel of his soft lips on hers after a grueling two months. She remembered his taste, his smell, his hands… and the way he made her stomach go into a tizzy.

Then, she remembered herself screaming.

In her mind, she had been thinking about what it would be like for her if he _did_ forget about them being together. She remembered how bad it felt to watch him walk away in Hogsmeade after catching her with Ron and the others. She could see him walking away from her and never coming back… and it _killed_ her to think that he didn't _ever_ feel the way she _still_ felt for him.

"I love him, Althea."

"_Draco, come back! Please don't walk away from me… Please!"_

_But he didn't turn around, and had it not been for Ron or Harry's arms holding her up, Cilwenu would have fallen into the ground. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Welp, that is it for this chapter. I just had a brilliant plan, and if it goes well, I want to know what you guys will think when it happens.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I write this a lot more than I thought I would. I guess that's what motivation is all about. I want to finish this story as fast as I can before the inspiration runs out. Yule Ball should be next chapter, I'm hoping :D depends on my brain. BIG PLANS. Much love to my readers, you keep my inspiration up. I'm corny, I apologize. ALSO: eventually, I will upload some fanart I drew of Althea, Cilwenu and Draco. Eventually. No rushing D: **

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of bonexyz.**

**Note: this chapter is about how it felt for Draco when he and Cilwenu broke up. The hallway incident will have SOME of the same material as the tenth chapter, so do not kill me for slight repeating. Hopefully this doesn't sound too rushed. I wanted to cram a lot into one chapter to let you know what he was thinking in brief portions. Might be rewritten later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

_Draco stormed off up the path leading out of Hogsmeade. He had never walked so briskly in his life, but he couldn't see with the red anger blurring his vision._

_He didn't want to see her face when she cried, but he _had_ to do it._

_How could he let her be friends with _blood-traitors? _The thought of her associating with them absolutely sickened Draco… it had always been that way. From the day Pansy told him that she was conversing with the group, Draco became infuriated. He was possessive, needy, and he would do anything to make sure that Cilwenu never spent her time with anyone other than the likes of a Slytherin._

_And him, of course._

_He thought he had it all under his control. Crabbe and Goyle were keeping their eyes on her while Draco wasn't around, and she was doing what she was supposed to._

_It was obviously a plan full of holes. Cilwenu Snape was smarter than that, and his two cronies couldn't _always_ watch her. _

_Seeing her… with them… _

_Knowing that Pansy was actually telling the truth only made it that much more frustrating. _

_In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco pulled off his jacket, and threw it as far as it would go across the room. He kicked the table holding up a rather ancient lamp, and it came toppling to the floor, unsheltered. Draco was angrier, he was pacing, and he saw in the corner of his eye as Pansy walked in._

_Crabbe and Goyle, who had followed Draco, stepped back and watched the girl slide her hands over Draco's back seductively. _

"_What ever is the matter with you?" she crooned, leaning against him._

_Draco stopped pacing, clenched his fists, and pushed Pansy away from him. "I think you know what's wrong, Pansy." he responded._

_Pansy let out a laugh, an annoyingly loud laugh at that, and tossed her head back with her arms holding her stomach. She fell down into the couch, with her knees bent to her chest. Her eyes were dark, and her smile was wide. _

_Draco rolled his eyes, "It's over."_

* * *

><p><em>Rumours floated about the school over Cilwenu and Draco's break-up. <em>

_He hated them all for it, he wanted so much to Immobilize the next person to make fun of his girlfriend._

Ex_-girlfriend. Draco hated that term. Although, he would not let her see that he was hurting. He would not let Cilwenu know that he had made a mistake. It was rather hard knowing that she was sitting in her dormitory crying her eyes out almost all the time. _

_Thanks to the facts given to Draco by Adrian Pucey, Draco also knew Cilwenu had even thought about leaving Hogwarts because of him. Well, not _completely_ because of just him. He knew she heard the rumours… he knew how bad they hurt her, like they'd always hurt her…_

_It was still enough though… _

_He hated not being able to be around Cilwenu without one of her _friends_ there too. She had acquired a newer Gryffindor friend, someone he knew to be named Althea Mirna. She stayed close to Cilwenu's hip the moment after meeting and befriending her. The others in the group kept their watch on Cilwenu, as to not let her be hurt by Draco even more than she already was. _

_It went as far as seeing Hermione Granger glare at him evilly in the halls, and mouthing words he never would have imagined to him, while Cilwenu had her head turned. _

_Why… why did he have to be so prejudiced?_

* * *

><p><em>Pansy was someone Draco hadn't particularly cared for ever since he'd seen her taunting towards Cilwenu everywhere the girl went. He, many times, confronted his friend about such behavior, and when she'd told him that Cilwenu had nearly broken her arm falling off her broom because of Pansy, Draco didn't talk to her for days.<em>

_He really couldn't stand Pansy._

_But he needed someone to talk to._

"_You cornered me in a library?" Pansy asked, looking rather amused into the blonde's grey eyes._

_Draco sneered at her, shaking his head. He didn't feel like trying to explain anything to her while she held that _seductive_ tone of hers._

_Or… whatever it was._

"_I didn't come here for you to try anything funny…"_

"_Why else would you bring me here then? Certainly you need no help with your homework."_

"_It's about Cilwenu." Draco bit. He looked away from Pansy then, and straight down to his shoes. He hadn't realized that they were both in the Restricted section of the library, and soon, a small orb of light appeared in the corner of his eye. "For the first time, I think I screwed something up…"_

"_Draco… what… you know I don't-"_

"_Yeah, I know, Pansy… but I couldn't talk to Crabbe or Goyle about this."_

"_You just thought I would be okay with talking about your _ex_." Pansy saw the light too, "Certainly we will get caught in here…" she said lower._

"_Draco?" Cilwenu said in a breathy voice as she looked at him with wide eyes._

_Pansy shot a glance at him then. _

_She looked so upset… _

"_You… you… How can you stand there in front of me and try to talk! How can you pretend like I don't exist in the halls anymore.. How dare you!" She screamed. Draco felt his chest burning._

_Cilwenu swept her arm, pulling a line of books from their shelves and onto the floor at one point, purely out of anger towards the two of them. She suspected something other than what was really going on with Pansy and Draco. He tried so hard to tell her that he was only there to talk about _her_… But, Cilwenu hadn't listened, she wouldn't listen. _

"_All because I didn't want to be restricted." She clenched her teeth, "Don't you think I had enough of that even without you?" she said, harshly through her teeth._

_Cilwenu then looked at Pansy, who'd ducked behind Draco's arm a little ways. Her wand lowered, "Take him."_

_Draco watched Cilwenu walk out of the library._

"_Dr-draco…" Pansy stammered._

_He stood there, silent. Draco's hand found it's way into one of the shelves, and his knuckles cracked upon impact. _

* * *

><p><em>The Great Hall was big, but nowhere near as big as it usually was. <em>

_Sitting there in between his friends, Draco stared at Cilwenu, who had sat herself down at the Gryffindor table with Harry Potter, Granger, Weasley and that Mirna girl. . _

_He constantly found himself staring at her. In the Hall, in between classes… it was absurd, but Draco's raging thoughts barely gave him enough time to think about his classwork, or getting the much needed O on his tests. His parents would _kill _him if they knew he was barely able to get an A now. _

_Draco really could care less. _

_There, in that Great Hall, Draco sat with his eyes locked onto the brunette girl's ponytail, carefully straightened to where it reached just below her shoulders. _

"_Crabbe, Goyle." Draco voiced. He'd snapped out of his daze._

_The two boys looked in Draco's direction as if it were the first time he'd ever spoken to them. Draco pointed over to the Gryffindor table, eyes never leaving it._

"_Go get Snape, will you?" He demanded._

_They obliged, almost too easily. _

_Watching them now, Draco followed his friends retreating forms as they slinked across the Great Hall. A few choice people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff watched as well, curious as to what Crabbe and Goyle were up to._

_The moment they met at the Gryffindor table, Draco saw how Cilwenu looked at them._

_Crabbe shouted at her, and as the time went by, Goyle seized her by the arm. Draco felt fire filling his chest. He stood from his seat, watching Cilwenu struggle in Goyle's grasp. When he'd told them to go get her, what they were currently doing was not at all what the blonde had in mind._

_As fast as he possibly could, Draco ran… he ran over to the group of students, seeing Harry and the others standing with their wands extended. Draco was about to let Potter handle it, up until he saw Cilwenu's hair being tugged and heard her scream out in pain._

_Harry was about to call out a spell, before Draco beat him to it._

"_Stupefy!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath. _

_Crabbe and Goyle were sent flying, and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Beneath his feet, Draco felt the floor vibrate upon their impact. The two boys groaned in pain/._

_Neville Longbottom stood there, lips parted, "Step off, Malfoy."_

_Draco admitted, he was impressed with Neville's ability to stand there and try to insult him. He eyed the pudgy boy, before looking back down to Cilwenu. There she stood, relieved, and yet, almost scared to see him in front of her. She was chewing her lip, and it made Draco's heart pound… His hands clenched into fists._

_Professor Snape, and McGonagall came to the rescue not too long after, and Snape took hold of Draco when he turned to walk off. _

"_What is this with Draco Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked his daughter once the three of them walked into the classroom together._

* * *

><p><em>In the bathroom, Draco stared at his reflection, not recognizing the person looking back at him. He breathed at a not so steady pace, heart thudding, head racing. He wanted to clear his thoughts, but it was easier said than done.<em>

_There, Draco felt something in the crooks of his eyes that he only ever felt whenever his parents fought… _

_Tears._

_Hot, salty tears that brimmed his eyes and threatened to spill out at any given moment. They tortured Draco, and he gave into their call._

_The tears streamed, and his sobs followed… He hadn't cried in so long that it felt awkward. He feared that someone would walk in and see him. Considering the time of night, Draco knew no one else would be in the Slytherin Common room._

_In that room, Draco fully let go. He fell into the couch, sinking into the cushion as the tears fell more than they had in the restroom._

_He missed Cilwenu, and he couldn't understand just why it hurt so much… even after it was _him_ who left _her_… and all because Cilwenu wanted to have _friends.

_Why was it so bad?_

_Draco wiped his tears away, only to see the shadowed figure of a rather pasty girl standing in front of the fireplace. She squealed upon him noticing her, and stole up the stairs without even an apology. Draco sucked up the last of his sobs and jerked himself off the couch. Reluctantly, he made his way into the Boy's dormitory, where he would lay in his bed all night…_

_Because of Cilwenu._

* * *

><p><em>One day, while sitting in class, Draco didn't pay attention to a single word of the lesson. He stared at the board, tracing the letters with his eyes subconsciously. Those letters morphed and twisted into memories that he knew all too well. <em>

_Ever since his second year, Draco remembered how Cilwenu made him feel. Those feelings, to the normal Draco Malfoy would be considered absolute rubbish, and maybe they were. Draco just knew what it was like every time he had looked at her. Something just felt safe, right. He never thought, when he first made it to Hogwarts, that a _girl_ would be the one capturing his focus in his fourth year. Only fourteen, an adult would tell them that they were just young, and what they thought they were feeling was nothing but a childish crush. Maybe that was true too…_

_He, mentally cursing himself, never thought he would mess something like that up. Of course, Draco never thought he would meet someone he would like the way he did like Cilwenu._

_The thoughts kept him from responding to anyone in that classroom that morning. It didn't even feel like he'd blinked that whole time. He sat there, in a dream with his eyes open, and re-lived every single thing he and Cilwenu went through together. He'd never really treated her as fairly as one would have. Draco didn't understand why Cilwenu had even chosen to stay with him despite the way he acted, the way he treated other people and talked about them. _

_Draco was not the nicest person in the world, and he knew that himself._

_Draco didn't expect Cilwenu to find him in the hallway. He didn't expect to feel her fingers pulling him back, or to see her face there in front of him when he turned around._

_Cilwenu looked up at Draco with those dark eyes. She looked so concerned, so upset, and a little bit confused. Her lips parted to talk, but, at first, nothing came out, and she shook her head, almost out of disbelief._

"_Cilwenu…?" Draco said in a hoarse whisper._

_Cilwenu held onto Draco's sweater, and Draco felt like if his heart pounded any faster, she would surely notice it. "What is wrong with you, Draco?"_

"_What are you talking about-"_

"_Pansy told me you haven't been acting like yourself. I want you to tell me it's not because we broke up." Cilwenu interrupted him._

_It shocked Draco that Cilwenu had even talked to Pansy in the first place, more or less about him at that. _

_Cilwenu tugged his sweater out of anger, "Tell me Draco."_

"_I can't." He replied in a low voice. _

"_Then why did you leave me… why can't you accept who I hang out with? What is so wrong with my friends that you left me…?" Tears built up in the crooks of her brown eyes. Cilwenu looked up into Draco's grey ones, "I've heard a lot about how you've been acting, Draco. Have you cried?"_

"_Have you?"_

"_You know the answer to that question."_

_He swallowed, thinking of a hundred things to say to her that would only make it worse. "I was angry." _

_They stood and looked at one another. Draco saw the way Cilwenu looked at his mouth, and then back up into his eyes many times. She was unsure._

_He was suffering without her._

"_I cry too much, Draco, even without you… but I cry more _because_ of you." Cilwenu admitted._

_Draco shook his head, not wanting to fully believe it. He pulled Cilwenu against his chest then, holding her tighter than he had in a long time. Cilwenu hugged him back this time, and her breath traveled down Draco's neck. He shuddered against her, suppressing a blush that tried to spill over his cheeks. They pulled away only inches, which were closed the moment Draco captured Cilwenu's lips with his._

_In the midst of the kiss, Cilwenu started screaming. Her hands flew to her ears, and she pressed up against the wall so hard that Draco was sure there would be an indention. Her screams were so loud, that it echoed through the hall despite the number of students that crowded around her._

_Draco watched with wide eyes at her… He didn't like what he saw, but he felt as if there was nothing he could really do to make her better. It was _his_ fault, that he _knew_… It just hurt to know it._

_Her tears were flooding in streams down her cheeks, in between her open fingers that prevented Draco to look at her directly. People stopped around them, and Professor Flitwick came about. There was barely a person in that hall that didn't look over from what they were doing. _

_Draco could only stare as Cilwenu sobbed pitifully against the wall. _

"_Draco, what is the matter with her?" Flitwick asked, pushing through the crowd and standing next to the blonde._

_Draco was awestruck. He said nothing, while his eyes remained focused on Cilwenu's shaking body._

_Flitwick looked up at Cilwenu, her being hunched down to where she was almost his height. He touched her leg, shaking her knee to get her attention._

_Cilwenu only cried harder, and Severus burst through with his arms stretched. He covered Cilwenu with his sleeves, and hoisted her up from the floor right before she slid completely on her bottom. In his arms, she was holding her father by the neck as he rushed towards his classroom._

* * *

><p><em>That night, after watching Cilwenu completely lose herself in the hallway, Draco sat in the common room, wide awake, until the clock reached eight that morning.<em>

_He would go to Hogsmeade in hopes of seeing Cilwenu there… with her friends… _

_Draco was deeply disappointed in hearing that she would remain in her room until the weekend was over. It was mainly her decision, but Severus had also ordered his daughter to keep as much distance between herself and the blonde that weekend. _

_Draco didn't blame him or her… He felt so terrible._

_So, there, in Hogsmeade, Draco wandered around the many stores and pubs, until he came across something he knew Cilwenu would need for the Yule Ball._

_A slender green dress hanging in the window Wizard Wear. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope this chapter was as better as it seemed to me. It was almost two when I typed it, and then my phone malfunctioned so it pissed me off D:<strong>

**The Yule Ball is next, and I have MAJOR plans for that. I might need to take my time on chapter 13 xD. **

**Much Love-  
><strong>**Kagame Malfoy :D (I'm only kidding)  
><strong>**KagsChann**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, chapter 13. Sorry if Draco is horribly OOC. D:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

Harry pulled on the tie around his neck to tighten it as he prepared himself to go to the Yule Ball with Cilwenu. She would meet him at the stairs with their other friends, and they would have fun together.

Cilwenu had no idea about anything though.

Many weeks back, Harry hadn't had a date for the Yule Ball, he was hopeless to even find one, and Cho Chang had been asked when the Ball was first mentioned. Honestly, Harry was crushed, because he'd had a strong thing for Cho since back in third year. Not like it mattered though, Cho was too pretty, she was almost too popular, and she saw Harry as a great _friend_.

Upon giving up on a date, Harry ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway between classes. Harry couldn't afford to be late for Transfiguration again, due to his many late arrivals along the year, but the blonde boy had not been willing to let him go anywhere. Harry laughed.

"_Potter…" Draco said in a low voice, blocking Harry from the entranceway to Transfiguration class._

_Harry groaned out of annoyance, and rammed his shoulder clear into Draco's own, but the boy did not budge. He just stood there._

"_Malfoy, I don't have time for your-"_

"_Ask Cilwenu to the Yule Ball." Draco interrupted._

_Harry stopped, looked up at Draco, and then stepped once backwards. He was befuddled, but Draco looked so serious._

"_Do what?"_

_Draco growled, "I don't want her going alone… and as much as I _despise_ you blood-traitors, she seems to really care about you. So, ask her to the Ball, Potter."_

"_Why should I listen to anything you tell me to do?" Harry stepped to the side, and tried to duck beneath Draco's arm as an escape._

_Draco didn't let that happen either, and reached for his wand._

"_Because it's Cilwenu, and you're one of her best friends. You don't want to see her alone at the Ball, do you? She's already sad enough."_

"_Yeah, she _is_, because of you, Malfoy."_

"_I won't tell you again, Potter. Just ask Cilwenu to the dance…"_

He would have asked Cilwenu, if she hadn't beaten him to the punch. Harry wanted to tell her about it, really he did, but Draco swore him to secrecy. She was so happy that Harry would go with her, that it warmed his heart, and Harry actually didn't _mind_ that he had just done Malfoy a favour…

As Harry found his way down the stairs, he spotted the back of Luna Lovegood's head, where Cilwenu stood in front of, talking to Althea and Seamus while Hermione scowled at Ron and Lavender.

He waved only once, and Cilwenu looked up, smiling.

"Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!" she beamed, pushing through their friends.

She wore a dark green dress, which fit her body quite perfectly and flowed down in ruffles along the back of it. Harry was greeted with a hug then, and Cilwenu kissed his cheeks out of happiness.

"You look wonderful too, Cilwenu."

"Bugger, Harry." she blushed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Althea asked, bewildered.<em>

_Draco stood there, in front of her in Wizard Wear, holding a long green dress in his left hand. Althea averted her eyes to and from Draco and the dress, but it only brought her more confusion than she already felt._

_Draco blushed out of embarrassment, then pushed Althea into a large section of coats, where he was certain no one would see them._

_Althea protested, swinging her arm in the air to evade him, "No funny business, you git! I'll tell Wenny!"_

"_Shut up, will you?" Draco hissed, "look… I'm getting this dress for Cilwenu… but if you tell her, I'll immobilize you and make it look like an accident, got it?"_

_Althea cut her eyes, "Why are you buying Wenny a dress?"_

"_Who the hell is Wenny?"_

"_Cilwenu, you git."_

_He sneered at the name, not quite seeing the sense in such rubbish, "Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut."_

It was decorated so intricately, that it looked almost as if it were painted there. The whites, the pale blues, and the even paler silvers outlined the entire Hall, changing it completely. There was not a spot untouched with decorations, and there were large fountains surrounding a majority of the entire room.

In the middle, there was a solid white dance floor, a DJ, and the Professors, who lined around the edge of the floor to supervise the entire Hogwarts student body.

Cilwenu kept her head on Harry's shoulder through most of the slow dances, looking at all of the other students with their dates. She sighed heavily, having not seen Draco the whole time. Pansy was there, however, sitting on a chair with her brightly colored pink dress that didn't match her whatsoever. She wanted to see Draco… she wanted to see him so bad that it was driving Cilwenu mad.

Harry kept a modest pose about himself while they danced. He didn't linger, and he didn't try anything that would make Cilwenu uncomfortable. If she showed any sign to him that something was bothering her, Harry immediately stopped what he was doing to apologize. Cilwenu gave him a reassuring smile every now and again.

"Harry, you dance exceptionally good." Cilwenu told him, pulling back from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

Harry nodded, then shrugged, and cleared his throat, "It's nothing… Just a few steps."

"You're hardly the one to be modest, Harry James Potter… is everything all right?"

"Seamus and Althea seem very happy together. They've got a lot of chemistry." Harry said, changing the subject.

Cilwenu cast a glance back at her blonde friend, who laughed and stayed in a close embrace with Seamus. Seamus only blushed, and looked down with a smile on his face whenever Althea talked to him.

It was cute, really, but Cilwenu looked back at Harry.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not at all, Cilwenu, why do you ask?"

"You completely avoided… oh… bugger, Harry. I guess I'm a little paranoid." Cilwenu said in a hushed tone. She brushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his glasses, tucking it behind his ear. Her smile was big, but not convincing.

Harry smiled back out of habit, continuing on with the dance. "That dress suits you."

"Are you trying to make me blush?" Cilwenu laughed.

Harry merely shook his head, "I can be honest, right?"

"I would rather you be honest, yes. Thank you. You look nice as well." She hitched her breath when she caught sight of Draco walking down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

Pansy stood up from her chair to meet him, hugging his neck and then standing by his side as he walked to meet up with Blaise Zabini. He looked so handsome, and the way he walked made Cilwenu's heart skip every other beat…

Another song started playing, and Cilwenu pulled away from Harry, shielding her eyes.

_Please don't let me lose it in here… please. _"Oh, Harry… what is the matter with me?" she asked her brunette friend.

Harry stood there, looking down at Cilwenu. He reached out to embrace her, which she accepted thankfully. Harry stroked her back, watching the others around them.

"My stupid feelings are ruining the whole ball for you, I'm so sorry, Harry." Cilwenu murmured.

Harry shook his head again, "No, no… Not at all."

"Honestly, Harry… I really had hoped to be at this ball with Draco…"

"I know."

"I'm so sorry, Harry… I really, really am truly sorry."

"Don't apologize, Cilwenu. I understand." Harry hugged her tight.

Cilwenu nodded her head, and pulled away from the hug only moments later. She wiped her eyes of the tiny tears that slipped from her lashes. She tilted her head to the side.

"I'm going to get us some pumpkin juice, alright?"

* * *

><p>Cilwenu took a seat near the edge of the dance floor, while she waited for Harry to return with their drinks. He had been gone for quite a long time, and Cilwenu was a little concerned. She scanned the whole area, not able to see her friend thanks to her height.<p>

She supposed she should just wait for him to come back.

Around her, there were people singing along to the music, swaying in place, and even laughing at others dancing skills. She smiled a small smile to herself, then looked down at her hands and began to think about Draco.

She just wished things had at least gone _differently_.

In her mind, Cilwenu had the perfect image of Draco in her mind. She sat in a daze, eyes back straight, seeing his figure, his smile, and most of all, those _eyes_. She always loved his eyes, and the way they could see through her without him even trying. Her heart pounded at the mere thought, and in her vision, she saw Draco move.

Only…

It was _actually_ Draco.

"Potter isn't around?" he asked, snapping Cilwenu from her daze.

She shook her head lazily, blushing.

Draco leant forwards slightly, and extended his hand to her, "Then, can I have this dance?"

Hesitantly, Cilwenu looked at Draco's hand. His fingers were fully stretched, and his palm looked so inviting to her. In her head, she was screaming while her heart was yearning for her to give in. All those things between them in the past couple months came flooding into her stomach, and then threatened to pour from her throat if she opened her mouth. There, on that dance floor, Cilwenu Snape took Draco Malfoy's hand, and danced.

He pulled her up off her feet with so much speed, that she stumbled against his chest. His heartbeat was anything but normal, heightened by the sheer excitement of having her so close to him, like she used to _always_ be. Cilwenu felt her hands fit into his perfectly, as they twirled around the dance floor to an unknown song.

Neither of them heard the words so much as they heard one another's need to be with each other. Draco looked so deep into Cilwenu's eyes, that it scared her, and she nearly pushed him away just because of it. Her heart was still telling her to hold on, it was urging her to move in that rhythm with him, provided by the melody in the background.

Draco was smiling. He was staring at her and _smiling_ as if nothing at all had happened between her. That perfectly white smile was what made Cilwenu go off balance, and stop in the midst of the moment. She pulled Draco with her, until he, too was stopped in his tracks.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, until Cilwenu finally parted her lips, and overcame the feelings that swarmed her.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

He let her hands go, watching them fall to her sides as her fingers curled into her palms. "Dancing with you."

She blushed a profusely red colour, and bit the inside of her lip, "I'm here with-"

"Harry." his name sounded so foreign from Draco's lips.

Cilwenu was taken-aback by his answer. She went to ask him, when Draco leaned in to her ear, "I asked him to take you to the ball, because I didn't want you to be alone."

"You… what?"

"I've never, ever been like this with a girl before in my life. The only other girl I show so much love to is my mother… No one has come even remotely close to being that important to me."

"Draco… please don't-"

He covered her lips with his fingers, and drew his brows together, "I made a mistake."

Cilwenu sighed heavily.

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"Draco." Cilwenu said, despite her lips still being covered. She felt heat filling her cheeks, and her head was taking her down a hectic roller coaster ride. She stared into those grey eyes that revealed someone other than the Draco people knew at Hogwarts.

He was _her_ Draco in that moment… the Draco Cilwenu had been smitten over since they met, practically. He looked so honest, so vulnerable.

"Really, I can't do this anymore."

"Draco…"

"I'll tolerate those friends of yours."

"Draco…!"

"Anything to get you b-"

"_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_*!" Cilwenu yelled, stomping her heel into the floor, eyes fiery and shoulders trembling.

Draco paused.

Cilwenu placed both hands on his face, pulled Draco close to her, and came within inches of his mouth.

Draco blushed this time, and stood there when Cilwenu's breath traveled over his neck.

"Shut the _hell_ up."

They kissed then, Cilwenu lifting on her tip toes to wrap her arms about his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, well. Yeah. I'm not much for dances considering I never really went to one. Not a girly girl. I hope this was good… it was killing me to do this. I can't believe I'm DONE WITH CHAPTER THIRTEEN. Bloody Hell. :D <strong>

***Draco Lucius Malfoy- middle name Lucius, because… why not? I don't know if his middle name was ever mentioned, but I'm keeping it this way either way :D lol later on i looked it up, and patted myself on the back for getting his last name right on the dot :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Much Love.  
><strong>**KagsChann**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.  
>I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Pack." Cilwenu muttered, waving her wand and watching her belongings throw themselves into her suitcase.

She was going to spend her Christmas with Draco, which had ultimately been decided shortly after the dance. Just how she had gotten through to her father about it, was something Cilwenu was not going to complain about. If he was going to let her stay with him for those few days, then so be it.

Eagerness filled Cilwenu's lungs as she hoisted her bag up, and lugged it to the dormitory door.

Millicent was studying in her book, oblivious to all around her. Cilwenu smiled small at her, before exiting and spotting Draco in the common room.

It would take a little bit for him to actually tolerate her friends, she knew that, but, he was still willing to do so just to make her happy. He'd admitted that he'd made a mistake, and it was ultimately good enough for her, for the time being. As long as she had her Draco back, things would fall into place, she would feel better.

So she hoped.

"Are you sure he is going to be good this time?" Hermione asked Cilwenu as they stood by the steaming train.

Cilwenu looked back at Draco, who was saying his goodbyes to Blaise and Pansy. She smiled at Hermione, "He promised me he would try. That's the best he's done in a while."

"It's good to see the lights back in your eyes, Cilwenu… Who knew that Malfoy was actually capable of caring for someone… even if he had to hurt you to realize it."

Cilwenu hugged Hermione one last time, "Tell the boys I will see them when we return. Draco will be waiting for me."

Hermione looked as if she would cry. Her nose was as red as her scarf, and her smile was large enough to break her face into two pieces. They hugged one last time, before Cilwenu turned on her heel and went to search for her boyfriend.

"Wenny! Wait!" a voice from behind her called out.

Cilwenu heard the horn of the train sound, and the last call for students was announced. She stopped anyways, and felt the tiny hands of her best friend grasp her jacket.

Althea was out of breath, and in tears, "You were going to go to Draco without telling me good-bye?"

"Oh, bugger Thea… Please don't cry."

"You better write over the break, or I'm going to Stupefy you until you lose your head." the blonde girl warned.

Cilwenu laughed, and kissed her cheek, "You'll hear from me, I promise."

"Cilwenu, hurry."

"I have to go… I'll see you after Christmas, Althea. I promise."

Cilwenu waved at her friends, before skipping off in Draco's direction. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as they both, simultaneously walked into the train compartment. The doors shut with a slam, and the train moved onwards back to the station where Draco and Cilwenu would be greeted by the Malfoy family.

Cilwenu stared out of the window, her eyes heavy, and her hand interlaced with another. She was back where she belonged.

With Draco Malfoy.

**PREVIEW FOR Cilwenu Snape: Malfoy Manor (christmas one-shot)**

Cilwenu Eileen Snape, fourteen, stepped out onto the cobblestone path that led to the gate of Malfoy Manor. The wrought-iron gate was only permitted to allow certain people through, which, upon her first time arriving back in the summer of her Third Year, Cilwenu had not quite been able to pass through. Only by that of Narcissa's word, had Cilwenu been granted entrance.

Elegantly designed, the yard of Malfoy Manor was vast, with a rather large fountain placed specifically in the very middle, where the path broke into two, curving around the fountain just so. Roving peacocks, albino, spread out along the yard, leading ultimately into the back, where there were several gardens that looked extravagant. The place was absolutely breath taking. She had never seen any house come nearly as amazing as Draco's.

She stared up at the gate, though, with wide eyes, not remembering to be that big the last time she had been there. Through the bars, both Draco and Cilwenu passed as if it were made of smoke. Cilwenu took one last look back at the bars… It amazed her to no end.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, who was also fourteen, stepped out behind of Cilwenu and placed his hand on her hip perfectly. He coaxed Cilwenu to walk down that path, and whispered in her ear the reassurance that would only tide her over until she came face to face with his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy.

"My aunt, Bellatrix will be staying with us as well. My mother is letting her bunk in the guest room," Draco told Cilwenu. The reassurance left faster than she thought it would have.

Cilwenu felt the breath stop in her lungs. She had been told a great deal about Bellatrix. The woman, to put it simply, was rather mad.

That, being the understatement.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Cilwenu asked Draco then. She looked up at his profile, when he smirked only a little.

**Note: So there is your little taste of what is gonna take place with Cilwenu and Draco over their christmas break. I will finish it soon, promise. NOW BACK TO THIS STORY :D please reviewMuch Love,**

**KagsChann**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ho-hum… what to do for the last remaining chapters. I am doing a time skip here. Let's dig into JANUARY :D I almost ended this at chapter fourteen until I realized there was more I needed to express… like Lavender and Ron. Althea and Seamus… more about Cilwenu's mother and all that jazz. D: shame on my thoughts.**

**I do not own Harry Potter because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

Draco promised to be cordial to Cilwenu's friends, and cordial he would be.

On the train ride back to Hogwarts after Christmas break, both Cilwenu and Draco sat in the same compartment with Harry, Ron, Althea and Hermione. There were tons of uncomfortable glances, scoffs, and even a few choice words. Given the circumstances, they all did pretty well for the first try. Cilwenu heard Draco's sigh of relief when they finally made it off the boat to Hogwarts, where he no longer had to sit with the ones he still was trying _not_ to hate.

She graced his effort, and thanked her friends for trying as well. If he kept it up, Cilwenu would feel the weight completely lifted off her shoulders. She was determined to change only the slightest bit of Draco, even if it killed him.

Well, not really.

January was, somehow, much colder than December had ever been. Cilwenu sat in the classroom, watching Draco as he demonstrated a spell to the younger members that came to watch the class that morning. She wore his cloak in spite of the possibility that Draco would become cold, and buried her face into its warmth.

Next to her, Althea sat humming along to a song she had learned over Christmas break. She hummed it so often, that Cilwenu found it stuck in her head at times. It was a rather annoyingly catchy tune… and there was no avoiding it once it was stuck.

"You and that blasted tune are going to make me lose my mind…" Cilwenu said beneath her shivering breath.

Draco was making his way back to his seat, giving a wink to Cilwenu as he walked by. Althea giggled, and continued to hum it anyways.

"Your boyfriend is going to die a merciless death for teaching that song to you." Cilwenu hissed.

Althea shook her head, "Seamus isn't going to die."

"Watch. He will. I swear it."

"Then I get to murder Malfoy."

"How is that fair?"

"You can kill my boyfriend but I can't kill yours?" Althea pouted.

A couple of other students glanced back at them, curiosity in their eyes. Cilwenu glared at them evilly, making them turn at an instant.

"Surely you learned something new 'bout Malfoy over the break."

Cilwenu could think of a million things, "Yes." she started, "I certainly did."

Althea wiggled her brows, "Do tell." she said in a most luring tone.

Cilwenu smacked Althea across the arm. Her face turned red, and she flipped open her diary subconsciously, "Alright, you perverted git, nothing of that sort."

"I'll get Luna. She'll tell me if you're lying." Althea threatened.

"You'll be delighted to know that after I kill Seamus, I am coming after you." Cilwenu smiled sweetly.

Althea batted her eyelashes at Cilwenu, clasping her hands together and then cringing her nose when she caught something lingering in her nostrils, "What the bloody hell is that smell?"

Cilwenu reeled back a little, "Are you mad? What are you talking about?"

"You smell awful, Wenny." Althea gagged.

"How positively kind of you, Thea. I'm glad you find my shampoo repulsive."

"No… it's something different… oh Godric… I think it's Draco's cologne."

Cilwenu was now even more confused than she had been. She pulled a section of Draco's cloak up to her own nose, and inhaled the scent that she was so familiar to, that it didn't really phase her at all. He never smelled bad to her, because she was already used to him.

"That's offensive, still."

"I apologize, Wenny… but… please take that cloak off."

"It's keeping me warm." Cilwenu bit

Althea covered the lower half of her face, "It's giving me tuberculosis." (that is my failed attempt at being funny.)

Cilwenu stared at her best friend for a moment, before whacking her upside her head and making her squeal in pain. Cilwenu turned away, stared ahead, and didn't talk to Althea for the remainder of the class.

* * *

><p>"Lavender Brown, Ron?" Hermione was angry, and when she was angry, there were certain things people did not do to piss her off any further.<p>

Ron Weasley, suspect number one, had just done that.

He announced to the group that he was exclusively dating Lavender Brown. Peppy, happy, obnoxiously squeaky Lavender Brown that had developed a crush on Ron sometime earlier that year. She was blonde, curvy, pretty, and full of herself at that. She only ever hung out regularly with the Patil sisters, who followed one another around like shadows.

So, when Ron told the group, and Hermione had heard, she became very angry, although denying any jealousy that flared in her cheeks.

"S'what I said." Ron replied, pulling his tie away from his neck.

The others in the group stayed a safe distance from the bushy-haired girl. Hermione made a loud protesting noise, stomped on Ron's right foot, and stormed off somewhere other than where she was supposed to be going.

Harry came up behind Ron, who was now busy whining about his toes. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Way to go."

* * *

><p>Lunchtime, the temperature didn't get any warmer.<p>

Cilwenu shivered violently, walking alongside Draco as he held her hand for everyone to see. He even smiled just slightly, but it was enough.

The same pompous Draco was still there, but to her he was a little different than before.

When Cilwenu told Draco that she at least wanted to sit with the others for a few minutes, he opened his mouth for insult. Quickly, with her stare, he shut it, shook his head and muttered something she didn't quite catch. They kissed, and Cilwenu walked briskly over to the Gryffindor table, setting herself in between Althea and Seamus.

The two had been in the midst of some sort of _staring_ contest, which, Althea announced she had won by default.

"I didn't think we would see you now that you're back with the Slytherin Prince." Fred teased.

George nudged him in the side, "Looks like she's got him whipped."

They simultaneously mocked the sound of a cracking whip. Cilwenu shook her head, but laughed anyways.

"I don't have him whipped… and he's not the Slytherin Prince either."

"Honestly, he does act like a spoiled prince." stated Seamus.

Althea hushed him immediately, before her friend had a chance to make a comeback.

Cilwenu placed a hand on either side of her face, holding it up with her elbows on the very edge of the table. She looked over at Ron and Lavender, both laughing and sitting several feet away from the group. She smiled, amused, then caught her eyes on Hermione, who was staring and holding her spoon so tightly that it might bend. Cilwenu motioned for Althea to look as well.

Althea tilted her head to the side out of curiosity, and cleared her throat. Hermione snapped her head over, and blushed, letting her spoon drop to the table. Fumbling, Hermione reached in her cloak for a little, pocket-sized book she took notes down in. She read it, trying desperately to make it look like she hadn't just been staring at Ron and Lavender.

It was rather hard to do when the whole group _knew_.

"Hello, Hermione, welcome back to the group." Cilwenu teased.

Hermione blushed more, "Oh, shut up."

"Just admit that you're jealous and we'll let you be."

Hermione scoffed, "I am not jealous! He can have whoever he wants! I do not care!"

"Whatever the matter is… I have a _prince_ to go attend to. I will see you guys later." Cilwenu hummed, pushing herself up from in between her best friend, who poked out her lip.

* * *

><p>"Did you miss me?" Cilwenu said in a girlish voice, batting her eye lashes the moment she sat next to Draco.<p>

He was chewing on a piece of meat from his plate. He nodded slightly, before wiping off his lips and smirking.

"How are your blood-traitors?"

"Draco."

"What?"

Cilwenu folded her arms, "You're supposed to be try-"

"I _am_ trying." Draco interrupted. He scooped another spoonful of food into his mouth. Cilwenu shook her head, giving him a kiss on the cheek anyways. Draco nearly choked on his food out of embarrassment, then drank it down with his water.

Cilwenu grabbed her own plate, and began to scoop generous portions of greens and rice onto her plate. By the time she had her napkin spread over her legs, she felt the ice-cold sensation of amber liquid flowing down her dark tresses and into her sweater.

Draco stared with wide eyes in disbelief, while someone behind them cackled like mad. Cilwenu dropped her spoon, threw her napkin in Draco's direction and stood up as fast as she could. There stood Pansy, holding her golden cup, with an all too evil smile on her lips. She covered them with her index and middle fingers, as if trying to make it out to be an accident.

Cilwenu groaned loudly, then grabbed a handful of Draco's potatoes. She threw it right on Pansy's chest, and wiped the residue all over her caramel-colored face. Pansy squealed.

The other Slytherin laughed now.

"So nice to see you, Parkinson. You look rather ghastly. Thanks for the drink by the way." Cilwenu said in a smart tone.

Pansy whimpered. Instead of making a smart mouthed remark in return, she turned and ran straight out of the Great Hall, crying.

Cilwenu glared at Draco.

Draco shrank in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Pansy back in action… naturally. I had to do something. :D I need to figure out what else is going to happen in this story pronto. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Due to practically no internet at my house, I am either forced to use my SUCKISH wifi-hotspot service, which kicks me off the internet a lot… or just wait until I go to the places with internet. I might do the second… since it's easiest. I write ahead on this story, and usually overload on uploading when I get to the computer. So… That is usually the case when you get more than three or so chapters in a dosage. PLEASE REVIEW. This is the most reviewed story of mine… sadly. D:**

**I do not own Harry Potter because my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

To say Pansy Parkinson was embarrassed in front of the whole Slytherin table was a fact.

To say Cilwenu Snape was utterly happy with herself was an understatement. The rest of that lunch period, Cilwenu laughed, she earned some praise, and munched happily on her food despite being covered in sticky amber liquid.

In her next class, she shed herself of her cloak, and tossed it on the floor beside her. Althea sat next to Cilwenu with a smile on her face, and a blush just as bright as day. She was staring hopelessly into a letter that Seamus wrote her, for some reason, during lunch. Cilwenu decided to not to comment on it, because, really, she wouldn't mind getting a letter from Draco every now and again.

Out of boredom, Cilwenu reached over to her best friend and snatched the letter up with a flick of her wrist. She laughed upon hearing Althea's protests and read it anyways.

Cilwenu mocked gagged at the words, before throwing it back to Althea, "Sappy, isn't he?"

Althea blushed and clutched the piece of paper to her chest, "like you and Draco don't get on my nerves!"

"You don't even hang out with Draco…" Cilwenu said in a harsh tone.

"He has a reputation, Cilwenu and you know it."

"He's not as bloody bad as you guys all think!" Cilwenu stared at her best friend with cut eyes.

Althea was taken-aback by her defense, and shook her head slightly. She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Cilwenu, if you really want to break this down, I suppose I have no other choice but to remind you just how poorly Draco treats… treated you before you guys broke up."

"Why are you being like this over a bloody letter?"

"Maybe it's time you know the truth instead of trying to block it out! He will never change. Once he's sure he has you wrapped around his finger, Draco is going to shut you out from us. He's going to make you a social outcast to anyone other than the Slytherin house, Wenny…"

Cilwenu jerked herself from her chair then. She glared down at Althea with her dark eyes, filled with a fiery anger that Althea winced at. Althea went to open her mouth for apology, but was interrupted when Cilwenu kicked her chair to the floor and held out her hand.

"How_ dare_ you!" Cilwenu shouted, obviously hurt.

The teacher stopped in mid-lesson, to stare at the two girls.

"He's_ trying_! He's doing it for me! I thought you would be the one to understand, Althea… I thought you would be happy for me! But… no… you get mad at me and tell me everything I've thought about before over a letter from your boyfriend!"

Althea had glistening tears in the crooks of her eyes the more Cilwenu went on. Cilwenu felt her own tears starting to fall, and immediately bolted out of the classroom.

Althea looked at the Professor, who was confused about it all. With her letter still in her hands, Althea bowed her head, and cursed herself mentally for what she had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry this was so short. Right now I am actually working on three stories at once. The third on is not Harry Potter though, so it might slow me down on these fics for a bit. Which is what I need. The other fan fiction isn't going to be long at all. I'm trying to branch out with my fan fiction categories. :D<strong>

**Much Love,**  
><strong>KagsChann<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sometimes I wish I had come up with chapter titles, and other times I'm sort of glad I didn't. What titles would you give these seventeen chapters? …wow… seventeen *takes a moment to revel in confident glory* As usual, I would love to thank my reviewers and readers of this story. You keep my writing going even when I was scared of what people would think! If I don't personally thank you, please don't be offended. I appreciate you all :D In other news. My knuckle hurts. Do you think Draco will kiss it for me? *hopeful***

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. RowlingI also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>

Cilwenu was angry, and when she was angry, she cried it out. This particular moment in time, Cilwenu ran as fast as she could, past the free period sixth and seventh years, and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No other place was good enough to get away… no other place was as empty. No one, willingly, went into Myrtle's bathroom anymore…

There, she held herself up on one of the sinks, and let her sobs get the best of her. They were such body quaking sobs, ones that itched her throat and elicited hiccups. She had only ever cried like this the day she and Draco broke up. There was that defeated feeling, the feeling of nothing wanting to go right at all.

Sure, she knew Draco still didn't like her friends. She knew that, but he _was_ trying. He told her he wanted to show Cilwenu that she could trust him to not leave her because of them. She was the only other girl, besides his mother, that he wanted to prove himself to. That made Cilwenu's walls crumble, and open so far that she knew there was no escape.

Draco admitted he made a mistake, and that he wouldn't do it again.

So why were these thoughts pouring into her mind? Would Draco actually live up to his promises?

"Ohhhh…." a voice cooed in one of the stalls behind Cilwenu, "This is dreadful."

"M-myrtle…?" Cilwenu choked, turning quick on her heels to look at the translucent girl in pigtails. Slight terror filled the Snape girl, having never seen Myrtle before in her years at Hogwarts. Not even the times she had eaten her lunches in the bathroom to get away from prejudiced eyes. Myrtle had a line of rumors, a line of false stories behind her life, her death, and her afterlife.

Myrtle glided over to where Cilwenu stood, wiggling her brows, "What ever is the matter, dreadful girl?"

"It's… nothing." Cilwenu trembled, grasping the sink more, as if in danger.

Myrtle was not convinced when she glided closer. Carefully, she scanned Cilwenu's face, where dried up trails of mascara fell down her cheeks. Myrtle giggle madly, and backed up just that much, "Are you having second thoughts about Draco~?"

She drawled out Draco's name, and covered her chest with a translucent hand, "Such a handsome boy. Although very stubborn and selfish."

Cilwenu cut her eyes, "H-how did you know-"

"Every one knows about the little Snape girl and Slytherin _Prince_."

Cilwenu sighed heavy, leaning against the sink for balance. The tears were starting to fall again, and soon, Cilwenu couldn't control them. Myrtle, floating feet above her now, looked confused, but amused at the same time. Her giggles came out almost in habit, but she still bent forth to check on the younger girl.

On her bottom Cilwenu went, pulling her knees to her chest and rubbing them for warmth. She cried pitifully at her raging thoughts, and mostly out of frustration. She had so much going on, and it was more than enough to handle. What would Draco think if he knew she spent her time mulling over each and every promise he'd made to her?

"_You have to Draco… you have to at least tolerate them… or I can't do this…" Cilwenu said, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder._

_They were only fourteen, and were already making stronger promises than anyone older. They would never be apart again, and Draco would do anything to make her believe it._

"_I will…"_

"_My friends are my family."_

"_I know."_

"_Draco… don't leave me ever again."_

_He stopped, looking down at the top of Cilwenu's head, "I won't."_

"_Promise me."_

"…_I do."_

When Althea told Cilwenu that Draco was going to most likely pull her back to point one, Cilwenu felt as if her best friend had purposely ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Sure, Draco deserved all the bashing he could get from Cilwenu's friends… And Cilwenu had thought about it many times.

She was finding it harder to trust Draco. That nearly killed her inside.

Cilwenu didn't want to face anyone at this point.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in potions, wondering. Diagonal from where he sat, he could see the blonde curls of Althea Mirna, who was studying seriously, quill pen in between her lips. Cilwenu was nowhere in the classroom, and Draco knew asking Professor Snape was completely out of the question.<p>

Severus made it clear, after the two got back from Christmas break, that he didn't like his only daughter being with Draco even more so than he had before. He had strong feelings of resentment for his once prized student, and the backlash was wearing on Draco.

Could he _really_ learn to live with Cilwenu's friends? Would he, forever, let her be with them when he wasn't around? Or would Draco fall back into his own ways, make her fall unbelievably in love and snatch her out of their lives… like he really wanted to.

Draco sighed heavy as he averted his eyes down to the dark wood table beneath his folded hands. He _couldn't_ take Cilwenu's friends from her… Losing her was not the mistake he would make again.

Truth be told, Draco found himself stupid for letting people like Hermione… Ron… or even Harry effect his relationship with the only girlfriend to ever show him so much respect… Even despite the way he treated her. How… How can one person be so damned possessive over another?

It was absurd, and Draco wished he could go back in time and erase all of the bad. He didn't want to feel this way…

_But… they will always be blood-traitors._

When Severus rose from his own seat and dismissed the class for the day, Draco leaped over his chair, and rushed over to Althea. He reached out for her shoulder, but was taken aback when she turned to face him. There was so much frustration in her blue eyes.

"Mirna…"

"Malfoy."

"Have you seen-"

Althea turned the other way again, and Draco heard her laugh slightly underneath her breath. He became confused, but she didn't walk towards the door.

Draco went to ask the question once more, when…

"Stay away from me, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of Charms with Ron, Luna and Neville, laughing about something or other that had went on in the classroom. It was the last period of the day, and the group of friends were going to hang out in the Common Rooms with their friends, with the exception of Luna, who wanted to go walking around the school before bed.<p>

Draco lurked around the corner, listening, with his arms folded and a scowl plastered over his lips. He hadn't seen Cilwenu since the incident at lunch, and was not amused when Pansy took it upon herself to complain to him during Quidditch Practice at three that day.

The one time he could get away from classes, and he spent it listening and worrying about his missing girlfriend.

It bothered Draco that he had absolutely no idea where she was… and he'd stopped Crabbe and Goyle from watching her when they got back together.

When Harry's cloak flashed partially on the other side of the corner, Draco pushed himself away from the wall, and tugged it. Harry stumbled slightly, and looked up to see the grey eyes of the Slytherin boy. Harry said nothing, and just stared, while the other three stepped back and waited.

"Have you seen Cilwenu?"

Harry shook his head, "Not since lunch."

"She was with Mirna after I left her at the Great Hall entrance. Where is _she_?" he asked, referring to Althea.

Ron snorted. Luna was the one to hold up her hand, "Althea and Cilwenu got into an argument earlier. Someone was talking about it in the halls, I believe."

Draco drew his brows together, _So that's what her problem was…_ "About?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" asked Ron, angrily. Neville pushed his redheaded friend back to where he had almost lunged from.

Ron muttered something beneath his breath.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You mean… you haven't seen her?"

"They also said she ran out of class early, and no one has seen her since." Luna added.

"Mirna told me to stay away from her when I started to ask if she'd seen Cilwenu. I don't know what her damn problem is." Draco stated.

Hermione approached the group at a fast rate. She cocked her head to the side at the sight of Draco, clutching her books to her chest in confusion. Ron moved aside to let her stand next to Harry, who randomly shrugged his shoulders.

Neville cleared his throat, "Althea, I don't think, is very happy with you."

"With Malfoy?" asked Hermione… She straightened her back, then sighed, "Well, can you really blame her? We all are a little biased towards you, Draco."

Draco groaned. He really couldn't protest, or blame them for anything. "Potter… Help me find her."

"Uh… sure. Okay."

* * *

><p>Althea sat in the Common Room, staring up at the ceiling above her. She sighed heavy, waiting for Seamus to walk out of the Boy's Dormitory. They were going to spend the rest of their evening together, but Althea kept going back to how she had acted with Cilwenu.<p>

"_Maybe it's time you know the truth instead of trying to block it out! He will never change. Once he's sure he has you wrapped around his finger, Draco is going to shut you out from us. He's going to make you a social outcast to anyone other than the Slytherin house, Wenny…"_

Althea didn't doubt in her mind that what she said was a little bit right. She was worried for Cilwenu, and she wouldn't know how to act if Draco took Cilwenu away from her and their friends. He was manipulative, any one that knew Draco would say so. Draco was going to pull her in, and Cilwenu might never come back out… or the same.

Seamus ran down the stairs into the Common Room, smiling from ear to ear at Althea.

Althea sat straight up and allowed him to sit directly against her, wrapping his arm about her shoulders gently. They kissed sweetly, until Althea groaned and pulled away.

Seamus tilted his head to the side, "Something the matter?"

Althea shrugged, "A little."

"Tell me?"

She smiled at his concern, "I was rather mean to Wenny in class earlier."

"Oh, I heard about that." Seamus said sympathetically. He stroked Althea's cheek with a free hand.

Althea blushed a pale pink colour, and took hold oh her boyfriend's hand, keeping it in place upon her right cheek adoringly, "She ran out of the classroom and it's my fault. I've never felt so mad before."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Told her that Malfoy is only going to take her away from us. I was so mean."

Seamus shook his head and pulled Althea closer to him, "It will be all right, Althea. I promise. She won't let Malfoy do that to her."

"That's just the thing, Finny… I know she'll do anything for him. She loves him."

"But she didn't let that stop her from seeing us befo-"

"I just hope I'm not right."

Seamus nodded, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I might just rewrite this chapter eventually. I need to figure out where Cilwenu is… or if I am even going to take her out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in the first place D: help?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Let's see… what to do, what to do.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling.I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: - wow. Eighteen chapters. D: <strong>

"_Mommy will always love you, Cilwenu Eileen. I promise. Please don't ever forget that." a soft voice whispered into the ear of a young baby. _

_Warm arms surrounded Cilwenu, and she nuzzled to it, wanting more and more of the comfort that only her mother could give._

_Those blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders, and tickled the cheeks of Cilwenu. Cilwenu giggled and cooed, reaching for those locks. She was so close to touching her mother's face, that Cilwenu felt as if she were reaching for heaven._

_Yes, she loved her mother. _

Cilwenu woke up in the bathroom, shooting up and gasping for air. She rubbed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat that formed immediately.

Her _mother? _That had been no dream… it was a _memory_.

Cilwenu placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Why was she having dreams… memories of her mother after so many years?

Had she not died during birth, like Severus said? Did her mother live a _little_ longer after Cilwenu was born, long enough for these memories to surface…

Why not sooner?

"_That's it, my love… you can walk!"_

Cilwenu gasped again, holding her head. Another memory.

"Are you okay~?" Myrtle crooned. She lay in the air, playing with her pigtails and adjusting her glasses.

Cilwenu nearly jumped out of her skin, "Wh… Did I pass out?"

"Oh yes." Myrtle confirmed.

"D-did I talk in my sleep?"

Myrtle rubbed her chin, "Nothing I could understand."

_Good_. "I… have to find my father."

* * *

><p>Draco was becoming worried.<p>

Cilwenu was nowhere in the Slytherin Common Room, and not even in the library, where she would normally go to clear her thoughts. Millicent had told Draco that she had not seen Cilwenu at all that day, but that she would owl him if she did anytime after he left the dormitory. When Draco was worried, he got panicky, fidgety, unable to control anything he did.

Including snapping involuntarily to the group that followed him.

Harry held the Marauder's Map in between his hands, given to him by his godfather, Draco's relative, Sirius Black.

He, for some reason, couldn't see Cilwenu at all, and it worried him too.

"Are you sure that damn map even works?"

Harry shook it slightly, "My father used to use it all the time… It _does_ work."

"Your dead father…"

Harry stopped.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, "Sorry…" he groaned.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron, who wore the same expression as she. Draco Malfoy just apologized to Harry Potter… a blood-traitor.

Maybe he _was_ trying to prove himself.

Or, maybe he was trying to make himself look better.

"Wait a minute. I see her." Harry then said.

Draco spun on his heels and jerked the map out of Harry's hands. Harry protested slightly, while Draco's grey eyes scanned the footsteps obsessively. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief, "Moaning Myrtle…"

"How could we not see her before?"

Draco shrugged, "Not important. Let's just… go get her…"

* * *

><p>Cilwenu left the bathroom, her feet feeling like lead bricks dragging her along. She looked around for her father, hoping he hadn't left his classroom and retired for the day just yet.<p>

The more she walked, the more her thoughts raged. Her mother was becoming a clearer image, and she wanted an explanation as to why she was _remembering_ something she didn't know had even happened until just moments ago.

There was a reason those memories were coming about, why they were floating into her mind after fourteen… maybe even thirteen… years.

"Professor!" Cilwenu shouted, seeing the back of Severus' head, walking towards the end of the long hallway. She picked up her pace, somehow, and caught up with him.

Severus looked down at her, detached, but, at the same time, different.

"Tell me about my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: so, I'm starting to put together why Cilwenu had never heard Severus talk about her mother. She's starting to remember things she didn't know she knew. Do you guys follow? Can you figure out what my plan is? Oh man… I hope this all comes together the way I want it to. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Now it's time to get into the nitty gritty of Cilwenu's mother. Let's start it off… AFTER Cilwenu decides to mouth off to Snape. In other news: how many of you actually visit my profile? i put updates on the status of my MAIN stories at least ONCE A WEEK to let you know what might be going on.  
>ALSO: i need YOUR help: tell me what i can do to improve something about this (or any other) story. Your criticism is requested. <strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter, because my name is not J.K. Rowling. **

**I also do not own Althea Mirna. She is property of Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: (SHORT)<strong>

Severus didn't know how to act. He didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure just how to _lie_, when Cilwenu stared holes into his own. She mirrored him in so many emotions, while favoring her mother with every passing year.

Had she somehow figured out the puzzle? Did Cilwenu put the pieces together, or was she just standing there demanding, like she had only years before. Cilwenu never asked about her mother, she knew better than to bring it up, knowing her whole life that her mother died giving birth.

Being a _lie_.

"You know what happened to-"

"I have memories!" Cilwenu yelled.

Severus had to swallow the saliva built up in his mouth, while flicking his tongue nervously behind his cheeks. He kept staring, not knowing where to start, other than the next most obvious question, "Memories of… what?"

Cilwenu could hear her heart pounding in her ears, while suffering the lack of air flowing into her lungs. She wanted to know, she was owed that much.

Or so, that's what she thought.

"Why do I have memories of my mother in the first place if she died before I could even see her face?"

"I don't-"

"Do _not_ tell me you _don't_ know, Professor! I know you do! Tell me!"

They stood there for a moment, silence befalling around the entire room. Detention would start rather soon, but it didn't matter to either of them. Cilwenu was trembling, the previous memories dancing inside her head like a broken record. She parted her lips to speak more, although the words never came out. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it louder than ever. She _had _to know. If Cilwenu didn't find out just why she could clearly see these memories, she might just crack under the pressure of everything else.

Who would be there to glue her back together if it happened?

"Your mother was exceptionally good with Divination." Severus finally said. He looked defeated, but kept his equally dark eyes down at his one and only daughter.

Cilwenu twisted her fingers into a knot, focused on every word that came out of his mouth. It was coming. The truth. The reason.

"I met her three months before she became pregnant with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: so sorry about the late update D: i am so busy lately. more soon, i promise<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE. This chapter will be about how Severus meets Cilwenu's mother (also an OC, so she is not someone from the series either. Hope you guys do not mind.) . I have not decided whether or not the information about Cilwenu's mother will be parted into an additional chapter, buuut we will see. For now, the readers of **_**Wandering, Wondering, Why**_**, that story is on a hiatus until this one is complete. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty:<strong>

The Pub near his home was less than crowded, but not empty. The only seats occupied were located at the bar, the rest of the lot were scattered about the area. Burly men and almost fully exposed women lurked in the shadows. Deals were being made and whispers were too loud to qualify. He could feel the insecurity in that Pub.

But Severus didn't really have much to lose.

Severus settled himself on a most squeaky, wobbly stool, and glanced around the Pub cautiously. Their eyes were on him, but _why_ they _were_, Severus wasn't entirely sure he really wanted to know. He drummed his fingers nervously on the worn wood, while his wand, hidden within the layers of his clothes, seemed to press into his side in case of an emergency. Those eyes were starting to make his skin itch.

"What's yer poison?" a homely, and misshapen woman asked from behind the bar. Her voice was laden heavily with influence and the smell of something musky.

Severus looked up at her curiously, about to reply when another figure walked up and brushed a porcelain hand across Severus' neckline. He merely flinched, when, normally, Severus would have yanked out his wand and readied for battle.

The figure was small, petite, and almost beautiful enough to shatter glass. Her smile was wide and bright, just enough to make the room look like it was bouncing with sunlight. The woman, like an angel, had a sweetness about her presence. Her cascading blonde hair, and deep blue eyes made Severus fill with a sudden rush of emotions he'd only ever felt around one other woman.

Lily Evans.

"You've kept me waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>With mistakes and assumptions, came conclusions and truth.<p>

Vivienne, Severus had discovered, was exceptionally good at Divination. She saw herself more as a _fortune teller_, but as hard as he tried, there was no convincing her that it was the same thing.

Three months in, she became pregnant, but Severus and Vivienne were not exclusive. Severus was having a hard time accepting the fact that this woman was still hanging around. There had been something about her that kept him interested. He felt like he was _betraying_ poor Lily, married to James Potter.

The same James Potter guilty of giving Severus hell in Hogwarts.

Sitting with Vivienne in the doctor's office, Severus ignored the constant staring from other people. He kept his eyes down, or focused on the slim belly belonging to the petite blond. It would swell soon, he thought, swallowing for the tenth time in those five seconds.

Vivienne crooned, beamed with a smile so wide that it might wrap around her face many times. She held Severus' hand, and leaned against his shoulder.

She loved him, it was apparent.

If only he felt the same way.

"I cannot wait. She will be so beautiful, Severus, I promise."

He tilted his head to the side. The fact that she could already see so much ahead of time still amazed him to no end. He was a wizard, only mastering potions throughout life. Fathoming the ability to see unimagined future memories… why, that would be completely, mentally, _marvelous_.

"She?"

"I want to name her Cilwenu."

Severus was not sure, exactly, just why they were at the Doctor in the first place. He supposed that Vivienne wanted to prove to him that she _was_ actually pregnant, and not trying to string him along. She knew marriage was not an option, and was okay with it. All she wanted was to let him know that _somebody_ loved him, and that somebody was always going to be _her_. Having to prove her point was merely nothing.

Keeping him there would be the key.

"Once I make you see that I am not lying-"

"I never once doubted-"

Vivienne's giggling made his sentence falter. "You have doubted me. I know. You cannot tell me otherwise, Severus."

He looked dead at his feet.

"You need to understand something, my love. I have seen deep into the future. Something is going to happen… when Cilwenu turns one, I will not be here anymore."

* * *

><p>"The preparations are almost all set." Vivienne said, clasping her hands together in a tight wind. She looked around the dark purple and green room, lined with a sort of silver molding,<p>

Kind of dark, but it would be Cilwenu's room. She would grow into it, not having to change a single thing. According to age and preference, Vivienne made sure that the room would make-shift, and morph to whatever her daughter would like. It was all set. Almost.

Severus paced around the den nervously. He was wiggling his fingers and moving his lips. Nothing was coming out, and the closer the pregnancy was to ending, the more he did such things. His behavior changed dramatically everyday.

He became moody, he called Lily, he screamed. Severus even went as far as to almost striking Vivienne.

Although stopping himself, the urge was still there. He just wasn't sure how it was going to be once Cilwenu did come. What would happen? Would these raging thoughts leave his mind?

Would the baby soften Severus in a way, breaking that anti-social shell that he'd formed throughout his teenage years?

The more he mulled it over, going and filing out all the possibilities… Severus cracked.

He felt a piece of himself break off and dissipate.

No, he couldn't do this.

Vivienne, still standing in the baby's room, twirled in a circle, caressing her five month swelling belly. The baby swam and nudged her mother lovingly. Every now and then, Vivienne would sing to her, and tell Cilwenu that everything was going to be okay.

The distance between them would be broken soon, and even though for a little while, Vivienne would make the most of it.

Ten times over.

Severus' figure blurred past the door. Vivienne stopped in mid-twirl, and tip toed to the door. Her blue eyes watched as her love frantically made his way through the foyer. She pushed out of Cilwenu's room, and practically glided over to Severus.

Severus was crying, his tears so crystal clear that it was heartbreaking. When she touched his arm, he stopped, and shivered violently. Vivienne turned Severus around on his heels and looked up into his dark eyes. She smiled, wiping away the tears before kissing her fingertips and tasting the salty weakness.

"Severus. You cannot leave me." She said in a most tantalizing, almost threatening tone. She smiled more, and leaned in to embrace him tightly.

Severus shook more, he sobbed, and bowed his head. Lily…

She was all that went through his mind at the moment.

"Cilwenu cannot grow up on her own, Severus. You have to promise me that you will stay long enough for me to be with my daughter. For her first year, I will be the one to take care of her, but when she turns one, I will not be here anymore. I will be _gone_. You cannot leave our child out in the world without her true father. She will not survive without you. Only you, Severus, can show her what real love is all about."

He trembled when his lips parted. Something cold shot through his being at her words. He couldn't believe it.

"When I go, you have to erase her memory of me. All of it." Vivienne began again, "For the sake of our child, please stay. Promise me that you will not leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This WILL be rewritten once the story is over. I want to make the next chapter about how Vivienne dies and all that stuff. I hope you liked it anyways. This is better than providing you guys with nothing, right? Please review. I really am sorry for such a LATE update.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Cilwenu Eileen Snape, born on the fifteenth of June, 1980, was the light of Vivienne's life, the moment she was brought into the world.

Her dark brown eyes were like precious stones in Vivienne's own eyes, and she swore her daughter looked exactly like Severus. Severus couldn't deny that Cilwenu was indeed darling.

She cooed and laughed, sputtered when she ate, and wiggled when she was amused. It was truly a sight to be seen.

Vivienne had, finally, a month before Cilwenu was born, finished off preparations. Within the next year, she kept repeating, she would be out of Cilwenu's life. Not by choice, technically.

Vivienne was not completely sure just how she would die, she just knew it was _going to happen_. It made Severus feel so helpless. What would he do the day it happened? Would he be there? Would Cilwenu be there as well?

He waited in anticipation, dreading every hour that passed.

"I have my wand, which will belong to Cilwenu when the time comes. She will have a part of me with her always. I have it all ready… for the right time."

Severus nodded, drinking a glass of _coffee_, which Vivienne was so terribly fond of. It kept them both awake in the late hours, and ultimately kept Severus from toppling over throughout, what seemed like, endless hours of extreme crying and temper tantrums.

Cilwenu was sweet, but still a fireball when something did not exactly go her way.

She had the attitude of her father, and the magic of her mother, although, she did not have such futuristic visions.

Vivienne claimed she would never. Not, at least, until she was much, _much_ older.

The months flew by, and Cilwenu learned so fast the many things that she could do. At the age of only seven months, she learned how to do the _lumos_ spell when she picked up Severus' wand while he had his back turned. Immediately, Severus snatched up the wand, uttered _nox_, and gave his tiny daughter the most cautious look he had ever given anyone.

Cilwenu cooed, and rose her arms up to reach for him. Severus, unbeknownst to him, assumed she was merely reaching for his wand again. Severus snorted at her, and hunched on his heels to examine her face. Cilwenu toppled over on the floor with such a heavy thump, that it scared her. She cried pitifully.

Severus sucked in the breath stabbing his chest at the sound of her cry.

He instantly reacted, and reached for her, taking Cilwenu into his arms and close to his body. Ultimately, his warmth comforted her, and that was the moment that Severus promised, finally, that he would never leave that child alone…

* * *

><p>"Oh, my love! That's it! You can walk!"<p>

The day after next was Cilwenu's _first_ birthday. Severus dreaded it.

Vivienne stayed close to their daughter that whole day, teaching her things and singing her lullabies that Cilwenu would possibly _never_ remember.

"_The eve of my death, Severus… you know it's coming."_

_He shook his head, unwilling to answer Vivienne. He rather not discuss it, but the closer it got, the more she brought it up._

"_You _have_ to Obliviate our daughter. I do not want her to remember a thing."_

"_Why?" he asked in a husky, almost inaudible, whisper._

_Vivienne lay beside Severus, tangled in the sheets with her hair flowing over the side of the bed. Oh, how she just loved to lay there with him, even if it meant nothing at all to him. It felt like home, and she could weep at the thought of never being able to hold him so close again once she was gone._

"_She'll be there when it happens… I know what it means… She won't remember me. She won't have a single inkling of my existence. It pains me, but I have seen it."_

"_You can… stop it… can't you?"_

"_Severus. I love you with all the fibers of my being. I want you to remember the love I had for you, and the love I had for my daughter. I want you to never forget me. I know you will never love me like you loved Lily Potter. I know she is gone out of your life forever, and I have the slightest thought that me leaving you is going to make it worse. I am terribly sorry that Lily has gone, Severus. I am."_

_Severus flinched at the mentioning of Lily Evans. He shrank from Vivienne, and bit the inside of his lip. He stopped the burning behind his eyes, and then stared up at the wide ceiling above him. She was right, in a way. But, Severus would not forget her as if she were just a piece of old parchment. _

_Vivienne was not nothing in his life. She would leave her imprint on him, if not a little deeper than Lily. _

_Be it possible._

"_Please do what I say."_

"She is walking, my love, look at how she sways!" Vivienne said in an exuberant tone. She clapped her hands, as did Cilwenu when she heard her mother doing it.

Cilwenu laughed, loud, and it reverberated off the walls. This was one of the last memories to be made with Cilwenu and Vivienne, but it was so unfortunate that Cilwenu would never get to look back, see pictures, or hear the lingering sound of her mother's voice in her heart.

The more he thought, the harder it felt.

His heartstrings were being yanked.

He, Severus Snape, would _miss_ this.

As fast as the eve came, it went, and Severus held Vivienne in his arms, kissing her forehead one last time as she drifted to sleep. They'd laid like that for hours, Cilwenu fast asleep in her crib, undisturbed. She would not wake for another several hours.

Vivienne made sure of that.

Stroking his back, Vivienne kissed Severus' chest. She whimpered and clung to him. It was the first time he had ever heard her cry.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Cilwenu darling." Vivienne said, leaning down and handing her daughter a small box.<p>

Cilwenu waved her arms dramatically in the air, cooing and carrying on in that _baby talk_ the two had become so accustomed to.

Severus watched Vivienne and Cilwenu together. The way Vivienne carefully unlaced the bow from it's box, and revealed a sort of delicate silver locket. The way Cilwenu tilted her head to the side in confusion as her mother draped such locket around her small neck and kissed her cheek. Or, the way Cilwenu reached out and grabbed Vivienne by the shoulder, hugging her in a true, beautiful hug.

As much as a little baby could.

Vivienne smiled, left her daughter to play with her toys, and stood up.

"Have the owls come?" She asked Severus, not looking up at him completely.

Severus shook his head, and then cleared his throat, "They have not."

"I think I will step out for some air, would you like to join me?"

His eyes averted to Cilwenu, laughing and sputtering, before going back to Vivienne, who still couldn't bring herself to look up in his direction. He cleared his throat one more time, tugging the collar of his black cloak away from his neck. It were as if it was going to choke him. Anything she suggested kept him on edge,

"Please join me. Cilwenu will be fine in the house by herself. The elves will tend to her if she cries. I just would like to spend a little time with you." Vivienne sort of begged. She reached out and took hold of Severus' hand, leading him to the front door with ease.

He obliged, and followed, watching her shoulders tremble, and her curls bounce with her steps. His heart was pounding abnormally inside his breast, and he felt the sting of loss already.

It was going to happen soon, and knowing the exact time would be such a burden.

He still hoped she was wrong.

"I wish things could have gone differently." Vivienne began, as the two of them stood on the front lawn, next to a patch of white gardenias, planted by Vivienne herself.

Severus still felt her hand in his, squeezing, tangling, needing.

"I know I was meant to meet you. I knew this is what was going to happen to me, to us… to _her_. I only wish I had a little more time to be with you." Vivienne's tears were as clear as the sky above them. They slid down her cheeks and further beneath her chin. Her lips stayed in a perfect smile, but Severus could tell that it was _killing_ her inside.

Put aside the irony.

"Perhaps your predictions are wrong."

She shook her head, "I've told you many times that when I predict something, or when I see what is to come, it is _never_ wrong."

He sighed, "You can't evade what's going to happen?"

"I do not know exactly _how_ it will happen. I have thought about it everyday, every hour, minute… every second of my life since I became pregnant." She shuddered, and eventually let go of Severus' hand.

He winced at the lack of warmth. It was one of the first times Severus had ever felt so helpless, so upset. Turmoil was slowly boiling inside the pit of his stomach. Every time the breeze blew, he flinched in fear that she would be gone in front of his very eyes.

But that had been predicted too.

"Will you miss me?" Vivienne asked suddenly, turning to look straight into Severus' eyes.

Severus blinked, parted his lips, paused, and then swallowed. Would he?

Would he miss this woman that he still barely knew, despite having spent over two years with her. He had learned so much, and he gained a child from it. Severus knew that, once Vivienne was gone, he wouldn't be able to look at his daughter without thinking about Vivienne. Nothing that child did wouldn't. He knew she would grow up to be just as beautiful, maybe a little less determined, but definitely just as beautiful.

So, would he miss her?

Of course.

"It doesn't matter. I know you will never forget me."

Inside of the house, Cilwenu's deafening cries could be heard. She screamed so loud, that it ached Severus' heart unbelievably. Something was the matter with her, and Severus wanted to make sure she was not seriously hurt. Vivienne stood there, still smiling, and staring up into dark eyes now filled with concern and fear.

She motioned for him to go inside, letting him know that she was going to remain outside. It would be okay, is what her eyes told him, and he rushed into the house in search of his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Episkey." Severus uttered, repairing the small break in Cilwenu's arm that she had gained from trying to crawl up the large staircase.<p>

Her bone snapped back in place, and Cilwenu cried harder, the pain, the fear, all still there. She was scooped into strong, warm and somewhat nervous arms, cradled to a chest that breathed in and out unsteadily. Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't know a single lullaby to sing, and he knew that she would not stop crying without the help of her own mother.

Heading to the door, Severus could see the figure of Vivienne still standing in the yard. She was looking down, and her arms were held over her stomach. She shivered, and Severus could not see staring at her back, what was wrong.

Vivienne slumped, and eventually, fell to her knees on the grass, choking on some invisible object.

Severus raced over to her, still holding Cilwenu in his left elbow.

There, he saw the blood forming a rose over the white cotton dress Vivienne wore that day. She cried, and smiled, and looked up at him with the most caring expression that he had ever seen. She choked a little more, before falling completely over and becoming lifeless.

Cilwenu cried much like she had in the house, and reached for her mother's body, but Vivienne would not reach back.

Severus held back the sob in his throat that threatened to force itself out at any given moment. It was only a few minutes ago that she was standing there, assuring him that it would be okay. He _knew_, yes, that she would be gone before the day was over, but had he known it would be the same time he went to check on their daughter, he wasn't sure he would have been able to leave her side. Vivienne was dead, and Cilwenu's memories were scarred for the rest of her life.

If he didn't keep his promise, that is.

Still, though, he stood, and he stared. Elves scurried about the lawn, and halted at Vivienne's side, pushing her down on her back and lifting her limbs to conclude that she was actually, completely, a shell of nothing. She would not open her eyes, and she would never hold Cilwenu… or Severus in her arms again.

That smile, oh that smile… it remained on her lips, even through death.

Severus would have to Obliviate Cilwenu soon, he would have to follow through with the promise he made to her mother before she died.

It was never made clear just _how_ Vivienne died… She never specified it, and she claimed she didn't know what was going to happen to her. Severus, running over the negative thoughts in his brain, assumed she commited the death herself. She killed herself.

Then the questions of _why_ she might have done such a thing flooded him, and everybody. Did she kill herself?

* * *

><p>Standing in the dark purple and green-silver room, Cilwenu lay in her crib, clutching her pillow in her sleep. Severus stood over the crib, and reached for the locket that was given to her from her mother just hours before.<p>

The child was asleep, and the thought of a nightmare gave Severus the strength to Obliviate her before she would wake the next morning.

Holding his wand, and a detached expression on his face, Severus inhaled, and exhaled.

"Obliviate."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This might need a little tweaking too once I finish the story and read it over. Next chapter, we go back to Cilwenu and Draco, and all that jazz. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

"Cilwenu?" Draco yelled, pushing himself into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, tossing his head from side to side. There was no sight of here anywhere in the entrance, and it seemed darker in that bathroom than normal. She _had_ been there, but if Cilwenu still was, there was absolutely no sign of her at that point.

Harry followed him there, the others having parted to look elsewhere. He watched Draco panic, searching frantically for his girlfriend… that he so obviously cared about. It was touching really. Harry had rarely seen Draco take such care into another person other than himself. Refreshing, in a way.

"She's not in here, Potter…" Draco growled, turning to look at the dark-haired boy with angry eyes. He lunged forth with his wand, tears stinging the crooks of his eyes. "If you lied to me, I swear I'll petrify you…"

Harry shook her head, "I don't see her anywhere else on the map."

"Let me see that _bloody_ map!" Draco growled more, snatching the parchment from Harry's fingers. Draco scanned it several times, and tossed it to the floor when he saw no sight of Cilwenu anywhere.

Myrtle giggled from where she levitated, and covered her lips while adjusting her glasses simultaneously. Harry bent forwards and scooped it back up. He uttered something beneath his breath, and glared at Draco from behind.

Draco jerked, and stood next to Harry out of shock. Harry shook his head, stifling the chuckle threatening to leap from his lips.

"If it isn't that dreadful Draco Malfoy boy." Myrtle cooed. She swooped down low enough to come face to face with the platinum blonde boy. Draco flinched, and grasped for his wand hidden beneath his cloak sleeve.

Myrtle shook her head, giggling all the more, and walked through Draco's entire being. Draco lost his breath for a moment. He shivered with a chill, and brushed himself of frantically, knocking Harry almost to the floor. Harry mumbled something beneath his breath, low enough to where only he could hear himself.

"Bloody fucking ghoul… you tell me where Cilwenu is!"

"She was rather dreadful too… both so…. dreadful." Myrtle lay in dead air, swinging her feet. "She is not here."

Draco sneered, "Where is she then?"

"I can tell you where Cilwenu is."

* * *

><p>"Give me the locket." Cilwenu demanded, with her arm outstretched towards her father, who had only just finished telling Cilwenu all she needed to know about her mother.<p>

Severus sighed. He looked down at her, seeing her tears flow freely at the conclusion of memories she barely remembered. had it not been for the scowl plastered on her lips, he would have been able to see the glimmer of relief in her expression upon hearing the truth.

It was all she wanted to know. But she still felt hurt.

"It is mine, yes?" Cilwenu said again, wiggling her arm, "Give me the locket!"

"I understand if you are angry-"

"No! You don't understand. How can you tell me something like that and then expect me to _not_ be the slightest bit angry!" Cilwenu sobbed. She let her arm fall. Her shoulders trembled, and she bowed her head in defeat.

Her _mother_.

"She… she killed herself, I know it." Cilwenu said.

Severus felt something inside of him break. All those years he thought about the similar thing. He wouldn't have told Cilwenu the truth if he had known she would react like the way she was. Although, Cilwenu would have most likely pried more, pushed more, demanded more.

"I'm not angry… I'm not angry."

"Cilwenu." Severus murmured.

She shook her head.

"She knew all along that she was going to lose me.. She knew all along… and she didn't stop herself…" Cilwenu cried. She felt her heart shattering right there on the spot, crumbling inside of her chest like glass falling to the stone floor beneath her. It was more than she could handle, and she started to lose it right there in that classroom.

"Cilwenu… she said she didn't _know_ how it was going to happen…"

"YOU BELIEVE THAT FOR ONE SECOND?" Cilwenu lashed, throwing her arms at her side and kicking her heel against one of the table chairs.

She was fuming with hurt, with rage, and all she wanted to do was scream.

"C-"

"How _dare_ you! I don't care what my mother told you thirteen years ago… you still had _no_ right to obliviate me… all this time I believed my mother died before I had a chance to see her… before she even got to hold me… and it was a LIE!" Her voice was louder than she estimated, and Cilwenu tried her hardest to lower it, even just one smidge lower.

Without another thought, Cilwenu rushed out of the classroom. Her heart, still thudding, nearly suffocated her, and only feet away from her father's classroom., Cilwenu fell completely down, and pulled her knees to her chest. She was crying again, unable to register the detention bell, and the crowd of students walking past her in the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry this is short. Buuuut. I wanted to break it off. I want when Draco finds her to be a whole separate chapter. Well, technically. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Upon meeting up with Cilwenu, Draco found himself in one of the most concerned positions ever. He held his girlfriend close to his chest, squeezing her tighter every time he felt her fingernails dig into his skin. He shook with her, sobs making his whole shoulder jerk and become soaked with tears. Cilwenu hadn't yet told Draco just what was wrong with her, and he thought it might be best that he not ask unless she decided to bring anything up.

The point was, that she was _safe_ and he was with her after worrying his head off.

By the time he'd been pulled into her death lock, the remainder of Cilwenu's friends came about. Hermione stood with Fred and George, while Lavender and Ron proceeded in whispering _sweet nothings_ to one another annoyingly. Harry stood on the opposite side of Draco, next to Cilwenu with his head bowed low enough to look down at her.

Luna and Neville stayed close to the other side of the hallway with Seamus, who held a very, somewhat, ashamed Althea. Cho Chang had just decided to trail along, as well as a rather misplaced and bewildered Pansy Parkinson.

Cilwenu cried, and because she cried it made her frustrated. Although the more frustrated she became, the more tears that fell from her eyes onto Draco's shoulder. That, in itself, made her want to scream at the top of her lungs… filled with unforgiving sobs.

Her mother. Her delicate, future seeking mother, torn apart by her own hands… She killed herself. At least, that is what Cilwenu came to believe. To tell Severus, her father, that she wasn't even remotely sure how she was going to die just seemed like complete rubbish. If you can see the future, why have one detail blocked out from the rest?

As he stood there, Draco gathered together enough energy to pull himself away from Cilwenu and look her directly in the eyes. His hands cupped her cheeks and for once, he looked at her with so much warmth, so much love, that it filled her instantly. She almost stopped crying… almost.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"_Mommy promises… it will all be okay when I am gone. I know you'll forget me… because I want you to, but it will be okay." _

"Dr…draco." Cilwenu stammered, digging more into his cloak with her nails. She stared into his grey eyes as much as he did with her own dark ones. His lips puckered slightly, and it was within moments that he closed the gap and planted a warm, wet kiss on the young Snape girl's lips. Her heart raced, and her stomach turned violently. It felt so good to be loved so much, despite Draco never having really told her.

"Cilwenu… you will be okay, yes?" Luna inquired, interrupting the kiss, and breaking the silence amoung the group.

Cilwenu wiped the corner of her eyes and shook her head. She wouldn't talk, and she buried her face into her boyfriend's chest, where she found herself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu woke up hours later to nothing but darkness. She was in her dormitory, covered with a comforter that was tucked just beneath her. It was chilly still, and Cilwenu stared deep into the darkness of shadows around her. It was usual at this hour that even Millicent Bulstrode was awake, studying away for god-knew-what possible test. Her heart soared, much like it had when Draco kissed her.<p>

It still didn't make sense to her about what happened with her mother. It might never. But she still _knew_, at least.

Cilwenu supposed she could go on with her life, living as a witch. As if she really had any choice. She never had the chance to talk to her mother, and if Cilwenu did, it was probable that the only thing ever uttered to her late mother was baby talk gibberish. Only the talk of complete obliviousness.

Her father, Severus Snape was the one who raised her for over thirteen years. He played the mother, although rather poorly, and father roll like no other. Cilwenu couldn't think of anything she went without, now that she actually _thought_ about it. Her father would give her anything if she just asked in the right tone. So many years… so many wrong words had went by, and Cilwenu hadn't yet taken into account how Severus might have felt when Vivienne died.

Did he really even care about her? Or did he, heaven forbid, sugar coat the story just a little? Perhaps truth serum would have worked just a little… but Cilwenu wasn't as much a potions master as her father. Unfortunately.

Cilwenu shifted on her side until she felt her cheek touch something cool. She jerked only a little, and patted for her wand frantically. Lumos cast, Cilwenu stared down at a small piece of parchment, which only read one thing.

_Look inside the locket._

Her eyebrows sewn together, Cilwenu clasped the tiny locket around her neck, and slipped it over her head. She crossed her legs Indian style, and looked around the room, partially lighted by the illumination glowing from the tip of her wand. She pryed the locket open, and was shocked when she could see the _tiny_ moving picture of her mother, Vivienne, holding a small baby.

It was Cilwenu.

She looked so new, so clean, and… so happy .

_Now I know why I've never seen this locket until now._ Cilwenu told herself. She stared at it for a little longer, before closing it shut, and slipping it back over her head. Cilwenu cradled the heart locket in her palm, and lay on her side against the firmness of her bed. She sighed heavily, letting her mind wander.

She wondered what Draco was doing, and if he was even awake. He never did bother with late night hours, claiming that he needed all the sleep he could get when it came to being in _top shape_. Cilwenu grinned, thinking about him. He was truly the shining armor that she needed.

Despite such a foul attitude, Draco was Cilwenu's first love. She would do anything if it meant being with him for as long as she possibly could. Now that Draco was actually _trying_ to tolerate Cilwenu's group of misfit friends, it made life that much easier. She no longer had to hide whenever she thought Draco wasn't looking.

Cilwenu, still, wished that she could have had the chance to grow and know her mother, like Severus knew her.

_Mother… if you can hear my thoughts… let me dream of you tonight._ As if on cue, Cilwenu began to feel herself tire once more. One last sigh, and she was out, slipping into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Dreams were always things that Cilwenu wasn't completely sure she understood. In her state of mind, it would be positively mental for such dreams to come true. She rarely had them, but when she did…<p>

Walking around a white abyss, a white nothingness, Cilwenu felt warm, light, and happy. Her heart was at a normal rate, and she felt no anger. It was like she melted and formed back into a completely new person. There was no pain, and nothing more to worry about. This dream felt so real, so whole, that when Cilwenu realized it _was_ just a _dream_ she wanted to pinch herself.

The abyss smelled sweet of gardenias and lilies, like a perfume she'd smelled once before. It was the scent of someone she felt particularly close to. So vaguely familiar that it made her eyes squint.

In a white dress, covered in crystal flowers and stopping mid-thigh, Cilwenu twirled around in a circle. She was barefooted, and her hair fell from the usual ponytail seen worn. Her eyes sparkled bright with the light of serenity, while her skin tingled with love… an unusual love.

What was such a place as this?

"I would tell you to be careful what you wish for," said a voice so sweet, so pristine, that it could shatter glass, and heal the hurt.

Cilwenu turned to see the figure of a petite blonde woman, with curls that bounced and fell past her buttocks gracefully. She walked so orderly, so light, that it were as if the woman were gliding across the white floor beneath them.

"but then again, I cannot complain of such wish."

Cilwenu stared at the woman for what seemed like an eternity. She was so strikingly gorgeous, that even Cilwenu felt like a homely old woman in front of her. There was a clean white aura that surrounded her, covering the blonde woman with a sensation rather unknown by any man.

"Cilwenu Eileen Snape."

There was a knot in Cilwenu's throat that was easily swallowed by the flood of saliva produced by her tongue. She touched her collar, and took a step back, although she was not a bit scared.

"You wanted to meet me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Cilwenu gets a chance to talk to her mother, but when the time runs out, and Cilwenu wakes up, will she have gotten all her answers?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**It never occurred to me that I had stopped putting AN's at the top… or at least I don't remember doing them for the previous chapters. However, I would like to thank my followers. I know I have a HUGE delay in how often I post. I apologize for that deeply. I hope I havent lost any of you. I've been busy still… and my nana passed away September 21st****. Please forgive my delays. I appreciate you all. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. …sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four:<strong>

"You're my…" Cilwenu breathed. She touched her collar, and swallowed yet another lump in her throat.

Vivienne, smiling and still glowing with her safe, warm aura, touched Cilwenu's cheek, and brushed a strand of dark hair away from widened red eyes. There were tears, but Cilwenu wasn't crying because she was sad. Not completely anyways.

"My, how you have grown. Thirteen years is like a blink of an eye." Vivienne breathed.

Before Cilwenu had a chance to respond, she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. It was familiar, heartbreaking and yet heart mending at the same time. There was no other hug in the world that felt like this one… and Cilwenu wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Draco's hugs barely compared to the love in the arms of her mother.

When Vivienne pulled away, Cilwenu felt tears streaming down her face, and tucking beneath her chin. She trembled, and stammered, unable to find the words to say. Her mother was more beautiful than she was described. It was breathtaking.

"What is the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? To see your mother?" Vivienne asked.

Cilwenu shook, then nodded, and shook again. "Am I dreaming, or am I…"

"You're not dead, if that's what you were wondering."

"Good… I guess." Cilwenu fell back, and was shocked when a solid white chair appeared out of nowhere beneath her.

Vivienne sat down next, stroking her daughter's arm, "You are hurt. I know you are… here I can still tell. This is a place of happiness… but still… you break the barrier and you show me that you're more hurt than you've ever been."

"I don't know what I am right now…" Cilwenu told her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her chin over her knees. Cilwenu breathed in and out heavily.

Vivienne smiled, "You look more like Severus when he was fourteen." she said.

"I don't look like you at all?" Cilwenu sort of pouted. She tilted her head to the side, watching as Vivienne brushed another strand away from her eyes.

"You remind me of myself sometimes. I watch the way you go through your life. That boy… he is something else." Vivienne smiled more, making Cilwenu more and more comfortable with being around a stranger.

Cilwenu blushed slightly, "Draco…"

"The Malfoy family is well known… even I knew Lucius when I was growing up. He was such a foul git… but he was a genuine friend to his loved ones. Draco is like him through and through. I can see it."

Cilwenu blushed at the thought. She wanted so much to tell her mother about the hardships, the ups and downs, and about her dear friends. All the gossip any other normal mother and daughter would share, she wanted to say. But, to Cilwenu, she just wanted to know _why_ she wasn't there… _Why_ her mother never stopped her own future.

"You can see the future… yes?"

"It matters not now if I can see the future… but I still do. It's different when you're dead, my love. There are so many complications, I cannot begin to tell you what that means." Vivienne reached out and touched Cilwenu's cheek.

Cilwenu nodded, leaning into the softness of her mother's warm palm. Cilwenu took her hand into her own, and sighed deep. "I want to know the truth…"

Vivienne hummed, "The truth?"

"Why did you want me to forget you? Why… _how_ did you not know how you were going to die?"

"You know the truth. Severus told you the truth." Vivienne stated.

"How did you die?" Cilwenu pressed, "I just want to know… if nothing else you owe me that right. Tell me how you died before I wake up and never see you again."

"No one said you'll never see me again."

"Tell me… please just tell me."

"You're a beautiful young lady. And I love you." Vivienne smiled, standing from where she and Cilwenu sat. She reached one last time, twirling a strand of Cilwenu's hair around her index finger. Slowly, the hair fell back into place, and Cilwenu watched her mother walk away into a light brighter than she could comprehend.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu turned on her side when the sun peeked through green curtains partially opened. She groaned out of frustration, hoping that, maybe, she still had at least an hour left until breakfast. Much to her misfortune, Cilwenu heard the constant shuffling of her roomates, and the obnoxiously loud footsteps provided by Millicent.<p>

_If I ever had a time to be mean to the poor girl, it would definitely be now._ Cilwenu told herself. Slowly, she sat up straight, wiped her eyes, and yawned. It was too early that morning to function, but Cilwenu caught something in the corner of her eye that peeked her interest.

_A letter?_ She came again, picking up a small piece of parchment. Her knees pressed against her chest, and Cilwenu shivered when a strand of her hair slid across her shoulder.

Cilwenu,

Some things are harder for me to understand, considering I never had to go without my mom. I'm sorry about whatever happened to yours. I'm not one for emotional breakdown support. I apologize.

You'd better come to breakfast.

-Draco Malfoy

Cilwenu shook her head, looked around the room, and smiled to herself. Despite the unanswered questions lingering in her brain, Cilwenu dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her uniform, and headed for the showers.

"Going somewhere, Snivellus?" Pansy said, popping out from the shadows and stopping Cilwenu in front of the bathroom door.

She was out of the required Hogwarts sleep attire, brandishing her curves with a spaghetti strapped cream tank top and a pair of barely legal black shorts. Her hair was a mess on her head, but she'd already applied way too much make-up for her complexion. She smirked, and it was horrendous.

Cilwenu tried to push herself into the bathroom.

"Ah, ah, ah. It is rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question."

Cilwenu smirked back, "Why don't you ask someone who will answer then?"

"Because you're more fun to taunt."

"Flaunting what you obviously do not have is not a threat to me. There are no boys around, and certainly, by now, you should know that Draco wants nothing to do with you in that way ever again. If I remember correctly, he left you for _me_. Does that ring a bell?"

Pansy's scowl was no better than her smirk, and she pulled out her wand from the back of her shorts. With one swift motion, Cilwenu found herself backed up against the other wall, a wand thrust against her skin with so much pressure that she was sure it would bruise. There was hurt written all over Pansy's expression, and Cilwenu didn't feel bad at all about it.

"I felt sorry for you when Draco broke up with you, but don't stand there with that smug attitude and try to get me to feel sorry for myself. Draco will always have me. Whether you like it or not. I was his first love, and I bet you know it's true." She hissed, pressing the tip of her wand even harder into Cilwenu's neck, "Why else would he keep me around?"

"Step off your narcissistic disposition. _Every one_ is sick of the way you try too hard." Cilwenu bit. She forced Pansy off of her, knocking the caramel-colored girl into a small stack of towels next to the bathroom door.

Pansy growled, but said no more, and Cilwenu granted herself the victory as she finally walked away.

Even though she might feel slightly guilty after she thought about it a little more.

* * *

><p>"Pansy pretty much skinned my hide this morning when I walked into the common room." Blaise muttered, trying not to let the girl hear him.<p>

Draco turned to look at his longtime friend, tilting his head partially to look at Pansy, who was absorbed in conversation with Daphne Greengrass. The platinum blonde shrugged his shoulders.

Blaise did as well, "She was going on about Snape."

"Professor Snape?"

Cilwenu giggled inwardly at Draco's obliviousness, which made him look in her direction. She munched happily on some cubed cheese, an innocent look in her wide eyes.

Draco cocked on brow over the other, "About you, then."

"What about me?"

"Was something wrong with Pansy this morning?"

Cilwenu shrugged her shoulders, "I may have made her a wee bit angry with me." she told him.

Draco sighed, "Not only has she lashed out at Blaise, but the moment she gets a chance to snag me in the halls, I am going to get an earful. It's always something with you when it comes to her. Constant moaning and groaning."

"Why do you bother with her in the first place?" Cilwenu said in a harsh tone, preparing herself for rant, "I mean, she is manipulative, obsessive, and it's been said she can be quite mental when it comes to certain boys. _Especially you!_" Cilwenu bit back, "Ever since I came to Hogwarts, she has done nothing but try to make my life a living hell. You want me to keep standing back and letting her push me around like she does with Millicent Bulstrode, or Daphne Greengrass? Well, I am terribly sorry for not wanting the same things."

Blaise and Draco exchanged glances, but Blaise rolled his eyes, not knowing whether he wanted to continue on in the conversation or not. He merely turned his attention back to his plate of eggs and crepes.

Draco set down his fork, folded his arms across his chest, and cleared his throat, "She is my friend."

"She is your ex girlfriend! Not to mention your _first love_-"

"First love?" He'd said it so loud that a couple of specific Gryffindors stopped eating and looked across to the Slytherin table curiously.

Pansy's attention had been tugged as well, and she looked back at the platinum blonde and dark-haired boy and girl. Draco ducked his head, clenching those hands into fists.

Cilwenu only looked at him with one of the most serious stares she could muster.

"She is not my first love. Who put that bloody thought in your mind?"

"Who else?"

He laughed this time, a hearty laugh. So unlike Draco. "You said it yourself two minutes ago, Cilwenu… Pansy is _mental_ when it comes to me. She will say anything if it means she can pluck every last one of your nerves until you snap."

Cilwenu swallowed. She poked at the other small cheese cubes, suddenly feeling the guilt rush into her head like a windstorm. She couldn't run out of the Hall from embarrassment, and she certainly didn't want to start a heated argument with Draco anymore.

"So, please. Do not take it out on me for whatever the witch says to you. I have no control of what she says. I suggest a langlock spell the next time she opens her mouth around you."

It was a shocking thing for him to say, really. Langlock sounded so delightful, that Cilwenu wished she had thought about it earlier that morning. It seemed even better to cast it upon herself… at least after breakfast. (to prevent further mouthing off)

Cilwenu knew the conversation ended there, and she turned to look over to the Yellow and Red table with cautious eyes. There sat Althea, directly across from her, but still on the other side of the room, staring with baby blue eyes as she sat next to Seamus Finnigan.

Harry and Hermione sat on either side of the couple, waving, while Ron and Lavender proceeded in snogging.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little more heat between Pansy and Cilwenu. I might make Cilwenu a little more harsh when it comes to making a point, or, in this case, mouthing off to her rival. <strong>

**Anyways, I wanted to declare to you, my readers (who I hope are still present), that when I listen to Under the Sheets, by Ellie Goulding, it reminds me of Draco and Cilwenu. Never mind the two-part lemon I have based on that song (even though the girl is not Cilwenu.) Just a little random stuff.**

**I hope you guys are still reading. Reviews stopped at chapter 21, and that made me a little paranoid… I apologize with the delays. That's something I can't quite have control of without internet. (and I havent been on the internet as much as I'd like to be lately…)**

**WOW! i got on my wifi hotspot and it ZOOMED! i might just be able to update a little more frequently!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I've written this much and I'm still paranoid. If you guys are still out there… please let me know that you still love me! (: I'm going to try harder, I promise…**

**I'm bringing a new (Harry Potter) character in with this chapter. Now, at the end, I will explain to you why I described such character the way I plan on describing him/her. So, please don't shoot me. It's kind of a blank canvas, as I've been told.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five:<strong>

Apparently, Cilwenu's grades were slipping below average of what her father, Professor Snape, expected of her. To gain a _Troll_ in Potions was not only earning her numerous Study Hall sessions during the times she would normally spend with Draco, or her friends, but it was causing her to be hounded by Severus whenever he got the chance.

During class, she was the guinea pig for everything. Each potion, each after lesson duel, and anything else he could see that would humiliate her. Or, at least, that's what Cilwenu felt like he was doing. It'd been a couple weeks since the last time she and her father talked about her mother (or barely talked at all, for that matter.), and after that little incident, nothing had been the same to start with. The terrible grades were becoming the _icing_ on the cake, which tasted like salt… Figuratively.

When it seemed to climax, Cilwenu found herself in predicaments that kept her almost from seeing Draco at all, and especially the little cluster of friends from different houses that she was so used to hanging out with. The last Hogsmeade trip was taken away from her, forcing Cilwenu to spend the whole weekend studying, and cleaning out cauldrons with the other punished classmates. Pansy Parkinson, to misfortune Cilwenu more, was included in all of these activities.

More so than usual, she was also trying desperately hard to keep physical contact with Draco… or rather, _Drakie._ Which she was persistent in calling him.

Draco made it clear to Severus just how frustrating it was that he was trying to sabotage their relationship, but Severus neither looked at him, or acknowledged the statements made by the platinum blonde. He was full force with the studying, the cleaning, and the heavy stares at his daughter. It was starting to feel like he was her own personal stalker (slave driver)… until one day Cilwenu finally had enough of it.

In the middle of the Halls, Cilwenu screamed at the top of her lungs that she was tired of being treated like a five year old. She caught the attention of each and every person in the Halls that morning, including a couple of teachers that were just passing by for lunch. They stared, Severus swallowed numerous times, a dry lump, and eventually pushed his daughter into the classroom in order to keep her a little quieter… Seeing as even _that_ hadn't worked, Severus gave up, and told Cilwenu that he would assign her a tutor… one that would keep her in track, and still give her time to see her _bloody _friends, and her _bloody_ boyfriend.

Cilwenu still hadn't been happy, but she was at least content with what she got as a result. At least she could walk through the day without feeling her own father's eyes following her, making sure her nose was buried deep within a Potions book… like his had been when he was her age (according to him).

A tutor would be interesting…

* * *

><p>"<em>Your tutoring will start the beginning of next week… and I expect you… to comply." Severus told Cilwenu, handing her a slip of paper with a name scribbled across it.<em>

"_He's given me word that he will do his best to improve your studying skills and aid you in passing tests you will need to retake once the tutoring is over. I advise you… to pay attention, and not disobey me."_

_Cilwenu rolled her eyes and looked across the room at a cabinet, filled with numerous vials of all shapes and sizes. If only she could use one of the good luck potions right then and there… she could get out of such mess, and go on with her life._

"_Do I make myself… clear?"_

_Cilwenu let out a hard breath, "Give me the name…"_

"_Theodore… Nott. He will meet you in the library at six o'clock sharp. Eat fast, and be there _on time._"_

Cilwenu was both nervous, and paranoid meeting Theodore Nott in the library without giving Draco the knowledge of her much needed… _remediation. _She couldn't chance the platinum blonde boy's jealousy raging… it was already (still) hard enough for him to get along with her friends… much less this new tutor. The thought of it made her shudder.

She stood there, looking around for a certain person… of whom she had never met before in her life at Hogwarts_. _All she really knew, was that he was tall, dark-haired and handsome… according to Dumbledore. (who had met with her after Severus to schedule just how much she would be meeting with Nott in the afternoons… confirmation, all that stuff.) A rather odd description coming from a man well in his hundreds.

When she looked at the large clock standing in the library, she noticed that Theodore was rather late. Tutoring was supposed to have started at six… it was then six-fifteen. Cilwenu sighed heavily, and almost walked out of the library when she felt a hand slide across her shoulder.

"Excuse me, _Cilwenu Snape?_" a strong, very male voice asked.

Cilwenu turned around, "Yes?"

The boy was, indeed, tall, handsome, and had dark hair that was cut short, and styled perfectly for his face structure. He was cute, so cute in fact, that Cilwenu had to suck in a small breath… and then kick herself inwardly at the thought. Draco would totally be jealous… and now he would have a legit reason to.

"My name is Theodore Nott… Professor Snape sent me here?"

"You're late… Charming way to start out as my tutor." Cilwenu told him. Her dark eyes were struggling between wide-eyed and annoyed. She couldn't bring herself to be _completely_ put out by Theodore, but she also couldn't let him think that she would start some new friendship with him.

They both walked until they reached an empty table, closest to one of the quietest areas in the extensive library. Cilwenu seated herself as far away as possible from the boy, but Theodore was not about to let her further than arms distance away from him. He chuckled, and moved to take a closer seat to her. She looked unamused, but really, she was feeling her stomach doing back flips.

This would indeed be a little bothersome.

"A little too close for comfort…" Cilwenu scowled.

He, however, smiled, "If you're that far away, how are you going to be able to focus?"

_Focus… focus…_ Cilwenu thought to herself. She let out an exasperated groan, watching as Theodore opened a Potions book down the middle. They needed to study any and everything. All fields were required… but that was mainly because Severus was not going to let her have it so easy.

"You're the Potion Master's daughter." Theodore began, also pulling out a quill, some ink, and a book full of blank, lined paper.

Cilwenu rolled her eyes, "You must be Captain Obvious."

"You're kind of touchy, yes?" he laughed, causing Madam Pince to shush him from where she lurked around the aisles. "Don't worry, Miss Snape… I'm just here to help you. I won't try any funny business."

"I didn't think you would."

"Then I suppose I just might." he winked, jokingly.

Cilwenu didn't take it as so, and blushed. She pushed her chair away from the table, proceeding to exit the library, until she was stopped by Theodore, who sighed.

The dark-haired girl glared, "I have a boyfriend. I am with Draco Malfoy… and if you so much as try to make a move on me, I will hex you so far back into your life, that you can't see straight. Do I make myself clear?"

Theodore busted out in laughter, holding his stomach and leaving Cilwenu to stare at him in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu was exhausted from two hours of hard tutoring, and writing down potions at least twice in the same notebook. She entered the Common Room with heavy eyes, and landed on her back in one of the couches, closest to the fireplace. There was hardly a soul around the dungeon, and it was bloody cold. But Cilwenu didn't really mind. It was just a surprise to her that Draco wasn't there either.<p>

Theodore left for another round of tutoring with some other misfortunate student, also late for that. Cilwenu wasn't sure if he really _did_ annoy her, but she knew that if Draco were to find out that _he_ was tutoring her, that it would only be an avalanche of problems. Maybe he annoyed her a _little_, only for the fact that the whole time they studied together, she had to maintain the activity of her stomach.

She thought he was cute, and that was something Cilwenu knew wasn't going to slide well with even herself.

"Bloody idiot."

"Why yes, you are." a voice, snapping Cilwenu back into reality.

The girl sat up from the couch, turned her head, and saw Pansy Parkinson leaning against a bookshelf several feet away from where Cilwenu was. She smirked, and had her arms folded about her breasts.

Cilwenu glared at the girl, "What do you want Pansy? Following me again? Wasn't that old the first time you and those stupid cronies were practically stalking me?"

"Just what are you doing coming in at this hour? It's almost time for curfew, and Draco is not happy with you at all."

"So you're spying on me?"

"Draco is with Blaise on the Quidditch Pitch. God knows why." Pansy informed her, smile becoming more devious. She stepped away from the shelf, and approached the couch.

"I find it interesting that your _father_ assigned you a _tutor_. Theodore Nott at that. Isn't he quite handsome?" Pansy laughed.

Cilwenu cut her eyes, "You have no life, Pansy… why don't you stop following me and get on with something a little more important than trying to sabotage mine and Draco's relationship."

Pansy looked at her nails, "It's boring here. Draco doesn't seem to want to talk about anything other than you. These past couple of weeks have been so peaceful without you in the Common Room. I've had _Drakie_ all to myself, and he doesn't care that I sit next to him, or even _hold his hand._"

"Stop with the lies, you little bitch."

"I can always tell Draco that you have this new tutor." Pansy started, using her fingers as air quotations. "He will be delighted to know that Nott is going to be spending _quality_ time with his girlfriend when he hasn't gotten so much as an hour of your time lately. Won't that be fun?"

In her sleeve, Cilwenu readied her wand. She was fed up with Pansy… and blackmail was just enough to make Cilwenu fall off the wall with anger. The girl was not about to scare Cilwenu… she knew exactly the cards Pansy was trying to play.

"Pansy, I have had yet to thank you." Cilwenu simply said.

Pansy furrowed her brows.

"If it weren't for _you_, I wouldn't know what a true _**whore**_ was." Cilwenu smiled, as the door to the Common Room opened.

Two voices lingered almost in a whisper, and Cilwenu's ears perked at the sound of one very familiar. Draco entered the room with Blaise, and Pansy's smile faded into a dark scowl.

"Cilwenu?" Draco asked.

Cilwenu smiled, and turned to her boyfriend. They embraced, and Cilwenu made sure that she gave Pansy plenty of time to eye them properly. A kiss was shared, Draco's fingers burying deep into her sides.

* * *

><p>"She really threatened you?" Hermione asked, cradling her knees to her chest as she talked to Cilwenu in the library. It was an hour before she would meet Theodore again, and the day after her last confrontation with Pansy.<p>

Draco didn't understand when Cilwenu told him that she needed to leave dinner early. She gave him the excuse that her father needed her to do something for him, which wasn't a complete lie. If she didn't tutor with Theodore, then she would not be able to have any sort of freedom at all. Thanks to Theodore, Cilwenu had been able to see her boyfriend more than once that day, versus not at all (except classes, which she had to change seats and sit as far away from Draco as possible, assigned by Severus as a way to eliminate distraction)

Pansy left Cilwenu alone a good portion of the next day. Which was a delight in itself. She didn't attach herself to Draco, at least not whenever Cilwenu was around.

Overall, as long as she could keep this tutor a secret, she would avoid all chances of getting into serious trouble and accusation.

"Not so much as threatened me, but threw up blackmail." Cilwenu told her bushy-haired friend.

Hermione didn't understand. Why hide a tutor from Draco?

"That's rubbish… I mean, would Draco really have that big of a deal with your tutor?"

"Theodore Nott is my tutor, and he isn't exactly ugly, Hermione."

That, she really had no choice but to agree on. Theodore was Slytherin, and it was hard to believe that he was. He was so generally kind, and Hermione knew just how handsome he was.

"This is true… but it's not like you're snogging him."

"Draco is insecure."

Hermione laughed harder this time, "That is _such _an understatement!"

Cilwenu narrowed her eyes, but then laughed herself. As mean as Hermione meant for it to be, it was nothing but the truth. She folded her hands in her lap, looking down at the wand that warmed her skin whenever she touched it.

* * *

><p>Theodore and Cilwenu had not studied in the library that afternoon. Instead, she and the very handsome, very tall boy stole into the Potions classroom and practiced making Amortentia potion.<p>

It was essential that Cilwenu perfect her own vial, and be able to tell what her own personal preference was via the scent. By the time they'd destroyed at least four cauldrons, Cilwenu finally had it, and Theodore congratulated her.

"What do you smell?" he asked her, pouring his own vial full of her perfected potion, in order for the Professor's approval.

Cilwenu brought her nose above it, the pink lingering smoke surrounding her head in what seemed like a hazy, tantalizing sensation filling her brain. She smelled leather, and a light scent of cologne… Draco's cologne. With her result, she was quite content with what the potion brought her to realize. Cilwenu wafted that air a little more around her face, sighing heavily.

Theodore chuckled childishly, watching her in amusement, "You would think it was a wizard drug to you."

"It is one of the most dangerous at times… I think." Cilwenu rubbed her chin, capped her vial, and shoved it into her pocket.

She wasn't sure there would really be any need for it, but it couldn't hurt to keep a vial, right?

"If you want someone raving mad in love with you, sure. " he winked. It was eight o'clock on the dot, time for the two to depart from one another.

Theodore shoved books into his shoulder bag, while Cilwenu replaced hers back on the shelf from which she borrowed them. She stretched her arms over her head, and waited for Theodore to give her dismissal.

"It was a good session. You're doing good for your first couple days." he told her.

Cilwenu smiled, "Not meaning to rush you, but I really have to go see-"

"Oh, yes… sorry," There was a sort of blush spreading over his cheeks… as if embarrassed. He moved out of Cilwenu's way, allowing her to brush past him and out of the classroom.

Cilwenu was relieved to see no one around, other than a cluster of Ravenclaws.

Theodore left the room shortly after, with a whistle.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Snape."

Cilwenu watched almost in awe as he walked away from her, "Y…you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to explain Theodore right?<strong>

**Considering he is sort of a blank canvas, I decided to make him smart, handsome, and well… whatever else he is so far. (my image of Theodore is slightly altered compared to the one in the movie. He doesn't get much recognition at all in the first place. What better excuse to use him?)**

**I HAVE A TWITTER :D follow me! I'm KagsChann in that too. I just started and already got three followers… that's slightly pitiful, but I'm following Tom Felton 3, might I say, bliss?**

**Follow me! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

"It's been a week and we are still studying the same thing." Cilwenu frowned, looking at the cauldron in front of her. She was supposed to be brewing up a pot of another potion she didn't quite remember the name of. She was tired… and all she wanted was to be back in the common room with Draco.

Pansy was still looming around with her blackmail, and Draco was already suspicious enough after a week and a half of Cilwenu's tutoring. Stealing off to the library halfway through dinner was fine the first couple times… but constantly was not making the blonde boy happy. He was jealous, but wasn't sure of just what… and the fact that Pansy knew, made Cilwenu ever more so paranoid than usual.

If she told him… it certainly wouldn't be of what was _really_ going on. Pansy would twist her own words, and tell Draco something completely off the walls.

On top of that, Theodore was making himself too comfortable with his and Cilwenu's afternoons. He smiled all the time, and whenever he got the chance, he would touch her arm, or _accidentally_ brush up against her sides. The gestures made her blush, and that was _enough_.

"When you perfect it, then I will move on to something else." Theodore told her.

She groaned, "How many more days do we have to do this?"

"I guess that's up to Professor Snape."

"In that case, I'll be tutored until I graduate." Cilwenu mumbled, trying not to let the boy hear her.

He did, however, and leaned across the other side of the table, a smirk on his lips, and the lights in his eyes. Cilwenu turned her head from him, and gulped. He just stayed there, staring at her.

"I'm sure you'll have your freedom back soon."

"Sure…"

The silence befell them again, this time, with Theodore reaching out to brush his hand across one of Cilwenu's. She gasped at the coolness of his skin, and tried to jerk her hand away. He held it tightly though, and leaned even more across the table. He was smirking, still kind, but still different.

Cilwenu blushed, feeling his thumb stroke her palm, "Wh…what are you doing?"

Theodore shrugged, "Nothing."

"Let go of my hand."

"Alright." he simply said, doing as told.

Cilwenu watched as he turned to fetch something from the shelves. She shuddered, and waited down the minutes until she would be released… Eight was not coming fast enough…

* * *

><p>"See you, Miss Snape." Theodore winked, retreating in the other direction.<p>

Cilwenu watched, and started walking backwards until she felt something hit her hard in the back. She dropped every book in her arms, almost falling flat on her face as well. Cilwenu took a sharp breath, and then choked on her saliva. It _scared_ her, to put it simply, and she turned to see who exactly was responsible for her almost wipeout.

Harry stood, adjusting his glasses and brushing off his robes. He smiled at Cilwenu, and waved his hand. He was about to utter an apology, when Cilwenu shook her head and hugged him tight.

"Oh Harry!"

Harry blinked, "Cilwenu… what are you doing here?"

She pulled back from the boy, tilting her head to the side, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Well you ran into me."

"_You_ ran into _me_."

Cilwenu dropped her arms completely. "I'm sorry Harry. I was just with my tutor."

Harry nodded his head, "I didn't know you were having trouble with your classes."

She blushed out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry Harry… I really need to go now." She said suddenly. Cilwenu bent down to reach for her books, scooping them up in her arms before dashing in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry stared at her, confused.

* * *

><p>"Wenny! Wenny!" Althea's voice lingered in the hallways before the early hour of nine, breakfast the next morning.<p>

Cilwenu relished in the sunlight by a large post she leaned against. It was where she was meeting Draco. She looked to her left at the little blonde Gryffindor girl running towards her. She grinned lightly, and watched as Althea stopped breathlessly in front of her.

Her yellow and red scarf fell to the floor at her feet, and Cilwenu picked it up, handing it to the breathless Althea.

"Good morning, Althea." Cilwenu said. She cast her eyes back at the blue sky.

Althea wrapped her scarf around her neck, and then looked down at her shoes. She was ready to make up with her best friend, and it was up to Cilwenu whether she was also ready to do the same.

"Harry tells me you have a tutor now."

Cilwenu nodded, "I guess secrets don't stay long in the likes of our group."

"Hermione also tells me that you want to keep it from Malfoy?" althea then added.

"I'd like to… but Pansy seems to want to hold it above me in order to get closer to him."

"Wenny, I know I probably shouldn't be talking to you, but I really do miss you…"

She knit her brows together, "Althea. I don't mind if you talk to me."

"But-"

Draco walked up to Cilwenu with Blaise on one side of him, and Pansy on the other. He possessively wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek in front of everyone. Cilwenu smiled and turned to hug her boyfriend, eyeing a very disturbed Pansy while she did so. Draco nodded at Althea, before pulling Cilwenu into the Great Hall.

Cilwenu waved to Althea, who stood there disappointed.

On they way to where they all sat, Draco let out a small breath. He looked down at Cilwenu and bit the inside of his lip, "Do you have to go to the library tonight?"

Pansy snorted.

"Yes… my father-"

"Since when did you suddenly start abiding by anything Snape tells you?" Draco interrupted.

Cilwenu blinked, "Draco…"

"Nevermind." he said, taking a seat in his rightful place. A cluster of students greeted him, but Draco neither looked up or acknowledged them.

Cilwenu felt discomfort settle into her stomach as she sat down to his right. Blaise took the seat closest to Cilwenu, and started to load his plate up with eggs and bacon. Draco did the same, stabbing his eggs with his fork. Cilwenu didn't much feel like eating, but she knew Draco wouldn't have it if she didn't. Reluctantly, she scooped oatmeal into a small bowl that she made appear to her left.

Small bits of fruit and cream were poured in, and she began to slurp it gradually.

In the corner of her eye, Cilwenu saw what she most feared at that moment.

Theodore Nott was sauntering into the Great Hall, girls walking behind him drooling. He looked directly at Cilwenu, a smile inhabiting his lips and the same look he had carried the previous night in his eyes. Draco would have noticed if he hadn't been shoveling food into his maw, but Pansy _did_ notice.

She laughed mockingly, shooting Cilwenu a look of pure amusement and deviousness. If there was a worse time for him to look at her, it was at that moment. She wanted to disappear.

"Good morning, Miss Snape." Theodore said to her as he walked by.

Cilwenu dropped her spoon into her bowl, it landing with a loud clank against the porcelain. She could merely look at him, hoping to some higher being that Draco hadn't noticed that gesture either. Unfortunately, he _had, and was _glaring at the dark-haired boy.

"Cilwenu?" Draco asked.

Cilwenu could only think to eat at her oatmeal, in hopes that he would drop it.

"Answer me…"

"Yes Draco?" she responded, her insides twisting into a knot.

"Nothing."

With that, Cilwenu filled to the brim with a sort of guilt that she feared would cause her to spill. She watched the expression on Draco's face as he lost his appetite, and pulled out a book instead.

No doubt he would be suspicious now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Almost midnight when I decided to write this chapter. Haha, my close friend said she liked the updates. At least I know she's reading it! What to do, what to do. I should probably explore Lavender and Ron… and a lot of other things. I suppose once this is over, I will get back to other things. Although I would love to write when Draco and Cilwenu are a little older. Sigh. Please tell me you guys are still out there…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven:<strong>

"_Who was that?" Draco asked, pacing around the classroom, right before the lesson was to start._

_Cilwenu twisted her fingers into knots, unwilling to answer him._

_That merely pissed the boy off even more, "Who _was_ he, Cilwenu?"_

The more the tutoring sessions went on, the more Cilwenu felt paranoid about Draco's attitude. Three days, and three sessions… and she was tapping her quill against the table of the library, rather than listening to a word Theodore was saying… Theodore, who was a little more persistent than normal.

The session that day consisted of him practically staring at Cilwenu the whole time she would go to write something. It were as if he was fascinated by the pure moment of writing a letter… Not to mention all the compliments he spat forth every other five minutes. From her penmanship, to the way she studied so diligently. All of which didn't seem to make sense to Cilwenu, because she didn't see her handwriting as _splendid_, and she didn't think her studying was _diligent_ or _thorough._ She felt like the same person she had been weeks ago. She didn't feel like she had learned much of anything… everything they learned, once she got the hang of it, was so familiar.

Now, why hadn't she just applied herself the first time?

After another eight o'clock rolled around, Cilwenu trudged out of the library with Theodore close behind her. She could see the blonde hair that belonged to Althea, slipping out of her father's classroom… at such a late hour. Cilwenu waved goodbye to the tall, dark-haired Slytherin boy, and jogged to meet up with Althea, who 'meeped' when she was suddenly walking side to side with Cilwenu.

"What are you doing in _there_ so late?"

Althea blushed a light pinkish colour, and shrugged her shoulders, "I got detention!"

Distress was the main emotion plastered across the Gryffindor's face as she and Cilwenu proceeded down the path towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Cilwenu walked with her still, seeing as how she probably couldn't make Draco any more suspicious with her than she already had.

"How was the tutoring this afternoon?" Althea then asked, hoping there would be a change in subject.

But Cilwenu wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Theodore at all… "Fine. But why did you get detention?"

"I see what you're doing here." Althea winked. "Trying to avoid my question?"

"You're avoiding mine too, you know."

"Does Malfoy know then?" Althea asked, tilting her head to the side. They were fast approaching the moving staircases, where Cilwenu would have to stop eventually.

She sighed, shrugging, "I'm not so certain he has. I just know he's suspicious… Theodore greeted me a couple days ago… and since then, Draco has been on edge with me."

"That boy gets so mad over _nothing_!"

Cilwenu agreed, watching as one of the stair sets began to shift to another. She smiled at Althea, "He doesn't know it's nothing. But, once he finds out that I _hid_ a tutor from him, he will be furious…"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've hid something from him, Wenny."

"Althea…" Cilwenu sighed, bowing her head for a moment, before looking back into the small blue eyes of her friends, "I don't like it when we fight."

Althea smiled too, "We're still friends, Wenny. I'm sorry I ever upset you. I was just…"

"I know." the dark-haired girl interrupted. "Tell Harry and Hermione I say 'Hello', alright?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you so mad about?" Cilwenu asked Draco, who was still fuming with anger.<em>

_Pansy and Blaise were sitting in their assigned seats in the classroom, Pansy beaming with joy at the scene. She giggled every once in a while, only to get a glare from Blaise. The other classmates were in their own worlds, luckily… Suppose they were used to the couple fighting._

_Draco rubbed his chin, "Someone like _that_ would not be saying anything to you unless he knows you for something."_

"_Draco, you are honestly being a total prat right now! Don't tell me you're jealous of someone you don't even know!"_

"_You know him then?"_

The walk to the dungeon was longer than Cilwenu remembered. It was nearing half past eight. Surely, Draco would have retreated to his dormitory by then. She sighed heavily, wishing her stomach wasn't constantly doing backflips. The anxiety was sliding in and out of her throat, making her nauseous with the thought of heaving. There was not a bathroom even remotely close.

Cilwenu played with the base of her wand, her _mother's_ wand, measuring the volume of it subconsciously and tracing the engraved designs. She wondered what her mother would do in a situation like this… or of she would totally disregard it. There were still so many things Cilwenu had wanted to ask her, and since the last time Cilwenu dreamed of Vivienne, those dreams went back to normal. It might have been best if Cilwenu never remembered her… How did the effects of being Obliviated wear off? Wasn't that slightly impossible?

"-Snape?"

"huh?"

"Miss Snape, please, wait up!"

Cilwenu stopped, in front of the dungeon doors, and looked up the stairs where she saw Theodore jogging down with a book in his hand. She recognized it to be her own journal, and relief flooded her. She hadn't even known she lost it, and who knows what would have happened to it, had Theodore not found it first.

He stopped breathlessly where Cilwenu stood, and outstretched his arm. His smile, seeming to always be there, was plastered along his lips, making Cilwenu blush.

"This was in my bag. You must have left it when we finished our tutoring."

Cilwenu grabbed her journal and glanced it over before holding it to her chest and going to turn into the doors. Theodore grabbed Cilwenu's wrist then, and turned her back around, looking down into her eyes with a, now, serious look in his own eyes. Cilwenu knit her brows together, and it took her a while to realize Theodore was leaning closer to her.

Cilwenu couldn't move, and she couldn't concentrate with all the thoughts swirling around like mad in her brain. She fully registered it all the moment Theodore's lips touched hers, and then… it happened.

All the fears that she could possibly think of came plummeting down on the top of her head, drilling further into the center. She sucked in a breath of air, feeling how soft and warm Theodore's lips were. Inside, she was screaming, but on the outside she wasn't able to move at all.

"-co, what are you doing, it's late, and you'll get in troub1e!" Pansy Parkinson's voice could not have been heard at a worse time.

Followed by her voice, was the sound of the doors opening, and several students whispering. Pansy somewhat squeaked at the scene in front of her, standing next to none other than Draco himself.

Cilwenu pushed Theodore away from her then, all of her senses punching her at the same time. She looked over at her boyfriend, wide-eyed and mouth agape, as he trembled and stared straight at Theodore.

Pansy stared at Cilwenu, while Theodore still had his hand wrapped around Cilwenu's wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't plan on this story going on for much longer. So, we'll see how that goes. I need to squeeze a lot into the next chapter(s).<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**To a Larcian... well, my intentions weren't exactly to make you _hate_ Theodore. Not, well, not really (: **

**So, I have decided to end this VERY shortly. I hope you guys aren't mad D: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight:<strong>

"You!" Draco bellowed, lunging forth and grabbing Theodore by the collar of his shirt. Theodore stumbled forth against Draco, unphased.

Cilwenu watched Draco's reaction unfold, stepping back. She hook her head in disbelief. Was it too much to ask if it could all just be a dream?

Draco was ready to wail on Theodore.

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled, shoving Theodore away from him, almost making the boy fall down against the stone stairs. From the look in his eyes, Draco probably wouldn't have particularly cared… and that was the worst part. His main concern was at what he'd just seen Theodore doing to Cilwenu…

"Theodore Nott…"

"You're going to be turned into _stone_ the next time I see you kissing her like that!" Draco scowled.

Cilwenu stepped in then, placing her hand on Draco's chest, "Please calm down, Draco…" she begged, looking at him with so much worry in her eyes.

Draco smacked her hand away, "Don't you touch me."

Theodore was the one to snatch Draco up then, "Don't talk to her like that, bloody prat!"

"You're messing with the wrong guy, Nott. Back up before I petrify you into _Hell_!"

"Please, just stop it!" Cilwenu screamed.

The two boys separated, huffing at one another with fire in their eyes. Draco clenched his hands so tight that his knuckles went a shade whiter. He stared at Cilwenu, hurt spilled all over his face. He didn't look so much mad as he did _betrayed_… how could she _kiss_ another guy? Cilwenu felt like her whole body was sinking into the floor beneath them. Draco parted his lips to speak to Cilwenu, but the moment he did, his lips instantly closed back. Draco turned away from both Cilwenu and Theodore.

Cilwenu sucked in a breath that hitched her throat, "Draco… where are you going…?"

The other fellow Slytherin watched as the couple walked towards the dormitories, Draco's pace a little faster than the girls. She found herself practically jogging to keep up with him, and by the time Cilwenu reached to touch the back of his neck, she tripped over a stack of books. She pounded the ground with her fist, and pulled out her wand.

"Accio cloak!" she stammered, watching as Draco's cloak lifted into the air, and tugged him back slightly.

Draco turned his head, before unfastening the cloak and letting it fly in Cilwenu's direction. He retreated into the dorm, leaving Cilwenu behind on the cold dungeon floor. She could only whimper, and bow her head in defeat.

Hours later, Cilwenu woke in the same spot she'd fallen in. The common room was dark, save the flickering light of the fireplace to her right. She looked at it, while still holding Draco's cloak tightly in her fingers. She wondered what time it was, only thinking that it didn't really matter… She knew she wasn't getting any more sleep than she'd already gotten. No one even bothered to wake her… tell her that she should leave the cold dungeon and sleep in her own bed. That didn't matter either… not with the lingering guilt feeling making Cilwenu feel nauseous inside. The large highly decorated clock could barely be seen by the fireplace light, and Cilwenu stood, uttering Lumos to her wand.

She pointed it to that clock, and discovered that it was only two in the morning.

"Brilliant." She whispered.

Cilwenu then wandered off to one of the couches, and flung herself down. The cloak she held was brought closer to her face, and nose nestled into the smell of Draco.. The same scent she remembered smelling in the vial she'd made of Amortentia. A long sigh left her lips, as few tears threatened to stray from her eyes. How was she ever going to face Draco… with the thought of him being angry with her? Or the thought of him leaving her?

It was crude to think to herself that _maybe_ he was never meant for her. Maybe Cilwenu was fooling herself when it came to her and Draco's relationship. She knew how it was to begin with. In between all the _gentle_ sides with the blonde, there were more irritated sides… He was like his father, so she heard. Sometimes, most times, it was easy to see just how hard it was to get along with him. A pompous, egotistical boy could get nowhere respectable in the world the way he acted.

Sure, she knew _who_ Draco was, and who he could be. She knew, and she wouldn't change him too much. Cilwenu _loved _that boy she'd met in her second year. She loved the boy that'd helped her when she was down, and she loved him because, somewhere, it was certain that he felt the same way too.

When Cilwenu was about to break out into tears, she heard the door to the dormitory open. Her heart fluttered when she spotted Draco walking down the short flight of stairs leading into the common room. He was clad in nightwear, wand illuminated at the tip as he scanned the room for something- or rather, someone. Cilwenu's full attention was on his stature, and the way his grey eyes looked scattershot around the room. Draco _hated_ the dark… she knew that better than anyone, and she stood from the couch as he approached the fireplace.

Draco saw Cilwenu then, and lowered his wand down to his side. Draco, a deer in the headlights, stopped, and froze, unable to keep his gaze away from the girl. He didn't dare speak at all, in fears of the way he would sound, so full of a million emotions. He didn't know what to say, or why he'd even come to find Cilwenu in the first place. Something in Draco's mind just _wanted _him to _look_ at her. To see if she felt _bad_. In some twisted way, Draco wanted Cilwenu to _hurt_ over what he'd seen earlier. He wanted her to _cry_.

Some time after he'd almost scrapped with Theodore, Draco had been pulled aside by none other than Pansy. To say the least, she'd tried to fill Draco's head with lies he already knew weren't true. Cilwenu certainly would never cheat on Draco. But, of course, he wasn't sure what to believe. Draco cursed his inability to trust a soul. Theodore couldn't have been some sort of _secret lover_, right?

Staring into her dark eyes, Draco couldn't fathom losing Cilwenu again. He didn't want to not be able to trust her. Until he knew the truth about that kiss, until he could see it in her eyes that she was _honestly_ telling the truth, he wouldn't be able to believe it. No, Draco didn't want to be without Cilwenu. He _actually_ cared about her too much to lose her, unlike with his past flings. He'd learned that the first time.

Being the boy Draco _was_, he knew he would never come outright and tell her in front of a crowd of people… At least, not until he was positively sure, two hundred percent. Draco felt he was still too immature to be sure that what he felt when he was with Cilwenu was undeniably love. He was _fourteen_, and she was too. Their _love_ was still in the blossoming stages. Perhaps, maybe… the more he thought about it. Maybe he _did_ love her.

Cilwenu _had_ to tell Draco the truth. She _had_ to tell him that Theodore was her _tutor_ and that neither he, nor the kiss meant _anything. _She didn't feel the spark she felt whenever Draco's lips touched hers. There was no comparison to the kisses she'd grown so used to over the past year or so. She couldn't replace it. Not that feeling. The way Draco moved Cilwenu, the way he made her feel, it was enough, so much that it was almost too much for her to handle.

Almost hesitantly, Cilwenu brought her hand to Draco's cheek. She felt him gingerly lean into it, closing his eyes with a sigh that sounded relieved. His expression, however, remained the same and he didn't try to grab Cilwenu's hand in return or smack it away. Her eyes filled with warm, salty tears then, and they spilled over when her body trembled.

"Draco… I-"

The boy shook his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth or not, whether it was good or bad… He didn't know.

"It meant _nothing_, please believe me, Draco. Please." Cilwenu cried.

Draco eventually brought his hand upwards, in order to brush several strands away from Cilwenu's face. Cilwenu choked on her sobs. She didn't want him to see her that way, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't care. She _cared._

"It meant nothing!"

He could see it then. The look in her watering eyes was so crystal clear. He could feel it in his stomach, and at the very center of his heart. She was telling the truth.

Draco pulled Cilwenu into a strong embrace, one of which he felt her holding him for dear life.

Draco breathed a little steadier then.

"I… I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Winter faded into spring, and soon, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found their selves at the eve of Summer Break. The trees were filled with the sweet smell of warmed flowers, and the Black Lake glistened after being long thawed by the saving sun..

Anxiousness of the OWLs passed, and grades were given. Cilwenu felt the pressure lift off her, having not needed to be tutored in a long while by Theodore. He'd chosen to stay away from him after they'd finished, unwilling to face another, very pissed off Draco.

With that relief, however, were still issues she and Draco were in dire need of ironing out. Draco was more insecure than ever. After what felt like _years_ of trying to convince him that she would never intentionally do anything to hurt him like that, Cilwenu _finally_ etched a crack into the rock solid exterior of her boyfriend.

Tolerating her pack of Gryffindor friends (and Luna) got somewhat harder with him, but he still _tried_, and it was much more than she could ever ask of him. The old Draco would have completely blown it all to proportion. The old Draco would have never given it the time of day.

Other than the obvious, Cilwenu was pretty content.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that tomorrow is out last day of our fourth year?" Ron asked the group, his arm inhabited by a very preoccupied Lavender Brown.<p>

Hermione tried hard to keep her focus on a book that she had ready _many_ times. It had become quite obvious to the group that it was her way of not completely losing it with Ronald and his leech. Luna took the time to poke Hermione in the side, eliciting a squeak of sorts that was later laughed at by Neville, and the twins. Hermione blushed out of embarrassment, and kept on reading anyway.

Harry sat next to Ginny, who was being wedged between the bespectacled boy and her two older, twin brothers. Fred and George wiggled from side to side, in order to squish poor Ginny against Harry. She'd hissed a few words at them, but the moment Harry joined in, and started laughing his all too amusing laugh, Ginny couldn't help but laugh too.

Althea hummed, stretching her limbs, "I'm not sure this summer will be all too fun with Wenny spending it all at Malfoy Manor."

Cilwenu rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless, "I won't be there _all_ summer, Thea." she said in return.

Luna leaned against one of the stone walls, "She is just trying to make you feel better."

"Gee, thanks Luna."

"What? No quality time with your _father?_" Georges teased.

Cilwenu shrugged, "It wasn't _entirely_ Draco's idea… Mrs. Malfoy suggested that I come over."

"Getting your enemies closer, hm?" Lavender finally said.

Neville caught his frog in midair right before it, _somehow_, flew into Lavender's face. Hermione turned a page in her book, looking rather innocent with raised brows and a half smirk.

The whole group, save Lavender, laughed at that one.

"Bugger, guys." Cilwenu brushed off her stockings, "Anyways… I will see you all at dinner. Draco's with Zabini at the Quidditch Pitch, and I promised I would meet him there."

She stood then, and waved good-bye to her friends.

* * *

><p>The pitch was occupied by none other than Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and second year, Astoria Greengrass. The boys were high in the air on their brooms, throwing around the Quaffle. Blaise was exceptional with the use of the Quaffle, expertly evading Draco's attempts at stealing it. Draco was, though, mainly messing around.<p>

Cilwenu sat on the stands a good distance away from Pansy and the other two.

Pansy, however, took it upon herself to scoot a little closer to Cilwenu. Both Daphne and Astoria followed her, like her own personal duplicate shadows.

"you know, I still don't understand why Drakie is with an ugly wench like you." Pansy shouted.

Cilwenu neither acknowledge, or looked in the direction of the caramel-colored girl. She kept her eyes on Draco, who'd already spotted Cilwenu. He smiled at her, a usual Draco smile, before he was side swiped by a speeding Blaise Zabini.

Pansy cleared her throat the moment Draco disappeared, "Personally, I wouldn't want some girl that hangs out with _blood traitors_ and _cheats _on me."

Astoria and Daphne giggled.

Cilwenu clenched her jaw.

"You called _me_ a whore."

That was it, the last straw, and Cilwenu sprang from her seat, wand in hand, pointed in Pansy's direction. Pansy was standing in defensive mode with her own wand, Astoria and Daphne following suit.

"I am _so_ tired of your games, Pansy! You'll never grow up! You might as well be back in second year with Astoria!"

Astoria took offense to the last statement, "Go to Beauxbatons! Or durmstrang! Maybe _they'll_ accept swine like you!"

"Langlock!" Cilwenu yelled.

Daphne countered, "FINITE!"

Cilwenu glared at the older sister, "Expelliarmus!"

Pansy laughed, "You're bloody stupid if you think you can beat me!"

"You're stupid if you think you don't look like a coward hiding behind your lackeys!" Cilwenu spat.

"Ink well!"

"Obscuro!"

Pansy grabbed at her eyes when a black cloth covered them, "SNIVELLUS!" she shrieked, now with the aiding help of her friends.

Cilwenu lowered her wand for only a moment, giving Pansy enough time to remove the black cloth, "You make me sick the way you act."

Her wand rose once more, "Furnunculus."

Pansy screamed bloody murder when her whole body started forming boils of all shapes and sizes. She jumped spastically, and pointed her finger at Cilwenu, who stood the victor in the duel.

"Bitch! I'm going to make you _pay for this!"_

"Congratulations, Snape." Blaise smiled.

Both he and Draco landed on the stands, with Draco stepping down and wrapping his arm around Cilwenu's torso. She smiled back at Blaise, and watched as Pansy ran screaming with Astoria and Daphne trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Cilwenu met up with her friends for the first half of dinner, nestling herself in between Althea and Hermione. Harry smiled politely, while Cilwenu stuck out her tongue playfully.<p>

The group sat there, conversing about their summer plans, and about the after school party taking place the next day. Cilwenu smiled as she listened, ultimately concluding that she wouldn't be able to go to the Weasley's. Draco's idea of starting off his summer vacation did not include partying with people he barely liked. Especially if it was at anything less than his manor.

It saddened her, yes, but she loved Draco.

Despite him not saying it back the night she thought she was going to lose him forever.

Draco was happy to see Cilwenu when she made her way over to the Slytherin table for the second half of dinner, and possessively wrapped his arm around her. Blaise greeted her politely, and Cilwenu was happy to learn Pansy remained in the care of Madam Pomfrey. The table was a little more peaceful, and it was easy to just sit there and enjoy the company of her boyfriend.

It slowly turned into night, and curfew rolled around, forcing the students to retreat into their rooms. Cilwenu spent most of her night staring out the window and into the moon, wondering just what the summer break would hold for her. She smiled, anxious to be able to ride home, to Malfoy Manor with Draco.

Her heart pounded. Summer was only hour_s_ away.

Cilwenu could taste it.


	30. Chapter 30

**There ARE unresolved issues left. I know. Just, please dont kill me for ending it here. **

**Epilogue:**

The air was warm, and the students were rushing.

The sky was blue, and owls returned to their cages, ready to leave Hogwarts for home.

Cilwenu was waiting, and staring at the red train with wonder.

The year had brought her so much, and she'd left more of herself there than she would probably ever leave. She didn't know what the new year, after summer, would bring her. She didn't want to know until it was time. Her heart soared when the engines to the train turned on. It was almost last boarding call, and she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to that place for three months.

Cilwenu let her hair down from its usual ponytail for the first time in a while. She was almost unrecognizable to her friends, having long said goodbye to them, and promised to write them letters once a week until they could see each other again.

Althea cried, fearing that she wouldn't get a chance to see her best friend at all. Cilwenu smiled… it was so like her.

Standing there still, it wasn't until Cilwenu felt someone standing behind her that she took notice of anything else around her.

There he was, Draco Malfoy, smiling and being blown by the Summer breeze. He motioned for Cilwenu, who obliged fully, and hugged her boyfriend tight.

Draco lowered his lips to her ear, and kissed it, before saying the one thing Cilwenu would have never expected him to say in a million years.

"I love you."

The perfect start to her Summer.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this might have been a weird time to stop the story, but, for now, I am content with it. If you want me to do another year for Cilwenu and Draco, I just might possibly. I want to marinate it, and get a few ideas. Please tell me what you wouldmight like to see happen to the couple! I want to take into consideration anything you guys say. Thanks for pushing me this far. This is the longest story I have EVER written. **


End file.
